Omnia Vincit Amor
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: Kapitel 16 Die Liebe besiegt alles. Drei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts muss sich Alicia mit ehemaligen Erzfeinden und einem uneinsichtigen Minister rumschlagen. Alles perfekt, oder? AU
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts, also seht von Anklagen ab, ja?

A/N: Dieses ist eine Story, die nach der Hogwarts-Zeit von Alicia spielt. Da ich sie vor dem sechsten Harry Potter begonnen habe, ist sie dank anderer Planung inzwischen nicht mehr im Canon-Universum anzusiedeln, sondern **AU**. Dieses hier ist außerdem die **überarbeitete Fassung** von Kapitel 1.

* * *

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ ich mich im Fahrstuhl gegen die Wand sinken und schloss die Augen, während sich das Gitter krachend schloss. Um mich herum hörte ich das fröhliche Schnattern der anderen Leute im Fahrstuhl, aber ich verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, mich mit ihnen über den neuesten Klatsch auszutauschen. Ich war gestern bis Mittenacht mit Katie unterwegs gewesen und hatte sie dann gewaltsam aus dem Restaurant gezerrt, da ich schon um sieben wieder aus dem Bett musste.

„Guten Morgen, Alicia", sagte eine freundliche Männerstimme zu mir. Ich öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als ich Mr. Weasley mit einem Fön, einem Toaster und einem Staubsauger in der Hand neben mir stehen sah.

„Morgen, Mr. Weasley", sagte ich trotz meiner eben noch schlechten Laune fröhlich. Mr. Weasley hatte etwas an sich, das mich immer lächeln ließ. Vielleicht war es seine Begeisterung für seinen Beruf, ich wusste es nicht. „Haben Sie sich etwas Arbeit mitgebracht?" Ich deutete auf die Elektrogeräte.

Er strahlte mich an. „Oh ja, ich habe es zuhause genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Es ist schon faszinierend, wie die Muggels ohne Zauberei auskommen. Und Ekelziträt ist wirklich eine pfiffige Sache."

„Da haben Sie völlig Recht, Mr. Weasley", grinste ich.

„Du siehst müde aus, Alicia", sagte er mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ach, etwas müde. Ich war gestern mit Katie essen und sie ist halt eine Nachtschwärmerin. Ich möchte aber nicht wissen, was ihr Chef dazu sagt." Katie arbeitete im Honigtopf in der Winkelgasse. Sie wollte vorerst nicht nach Hogsmeade und ihr Chef war mehr als froh darüber gewesen, da er in London gut eine Verkäuferin gebrauchen konnte. Was nicht hieß, dass er ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge schätzte, da sie dann immer mit verquollenen Augen und nicht zum Arbeiten aufgelegt im Geschäft erschien. Sie wollte mal ihre eigene Eisdiele aufmachen, aber vorerst blieb sie im Honigtopf, weil es ihr dort hervorragend gefiel.

„Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion", verkündete die kühle Frauenstimme, die anscheinend so kennzeichnend für das Zaubereiministerium ist.

Mr. Weasley sah mich verwundert an, als ich beobachtete, wie einige Memos und drei Zauberer aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen. „Solltest du nicht auch aussteigen, Alicia?"

„Oh", sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss noch kurz einen Abstecher zur Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung machen. Ich brauche noch ein paar Informationen von der Aurorenzentrale und muss noch kurz mit Liz vom Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst sprechen."

„Ah...", sagte Mr. Weasley und nickte.

„Wie geht es Mrs. Weasley?", fragte ich, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich ohne ein bisschen Unterhaltung einschlafen würde.

Mr. Weasley strahlte mich an. „Molly geht es hervorragend. Sie hat zwar ein bisschen Stress mit dem Essen heute Abend, aber mit sieben Kindern ist man das gewohnt. Du bist doch auch eingeladen, oder? Ich habe den Überblick über die Gästeliste verloren, Molly macht das..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wir wussten beide, dass es um die Versammlung des Phönixordens ging, doch wegen möglicher Spione sollte man lieber nicht öffentlich darüber reden. Zu dieser Versammlung musste ich nicht kommen, obwohl ich seit zwei Jahren Mitglied des Ordens war und schon öfter nützliche Informationen geliefert hatte. Aber heute Abend war meine Anwesenheit nicht vonnöten, was mir eigentlich ganz recht war. Ich konnte eine Mütze voll Schlaf gut gebrauchen.

„Du bist nicht eingeladen?" Mr. Weasley machte große Augen. „Merkwürdig... Dann lade ich dich halt ein. Auf einen Esser mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an, Molly wird sowieso mehr als genug zu essen da haben."

„Mr. Weasley...", sagte ich unsicher. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Sie mich einfach einladen sollten..."

„Ach, papperlapapp", erwiderte er und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, mit der er meinen Einwand einfach fortwischte. „Ich möchte, dass du kommst, Alicia. Und kein Aber."

Ich seufzte. „Na gut, Mr. Weasley, aber nur Ihretwegen."

Er lächelte mich an. „Ich würde dir ja auf die Schulter klopfen, aber ich habe die Arme voller Muggelkram."

Ich lachte, während die kühle Frauenstimme die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung verkündete. Wir stiegen aus, begleitet von einer handvoll Memos und ein paar Hexen und Zauberern. Wir gingen den Gang mit den vielen Türen entlang. Durch die verzauberten Fenster konnte man Wolken am Himmel sehen; es war bedeckt und schien zu der allgemeinen Stimmung zu passen.

Die eichene Flügeltür, durch die es zur Aurorenzentrale ging, stand offen und man konnte das geschäftige Summen vieler Stimmen hören. Über den Bürozellen schossen Memos hin und her und gestresste Zauberer und Hexen eilten mit wehenden Umhängen durch die Gänge.

„Gut, dann bis später", sagte Mr. Weasley, nickte mir freundlich zu und verschwand in Richtung des Büros zum Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Ich schlängelte mich durch den Strom von Ministeriumsbeamten und machte mich auf die Suche nach Tonks, die mir ein paar Informationen bezüglich einiger Todesser versprochen hatte. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zelle traf ich einige Bekannte, die ich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln grüßte. Ich sah Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sich gerade mit einer älteren Hexe in einem gelben Muggelkleid unterhielt. Wir nickten uns kurz zu und er schickte mir noch ein heimliches Zwinkern. Auch jetzt, wo allen in der Zaubererwelt klar ist, dass Voldemort zurück ist, kann der Orden noch immer nicht offen Auftreten, da überall Spione versteckt sein können. Bisher hatten wir relativ wenig Verluste, doch das musste nicht so bleiben.

Ich ging an Emmeline Vance vorbei und wir sahen uns kurz in die Augen. Sie stand bei einem Auror in der Zelle und reichte ihm gerade einen Packen Fotos.

Schließlich kam ich in Tonks Zelle an. Sie hatte heute gelocktes, blondes Haar, das ihr auf die Schultern fiel und las gerade eines der fünf Memos, die zu ihr geflattert waren. Sie spielte mit einer dünnen Glaskugel herum; anscheinend irgendetwas Magisches, das ich nicht kannte. Ich grinste leicht, schlich mich an die in das Memo versunkene Tonks an und sagte laut: „Buh!"

Tonks schreckte auf und warf dabei die Glaskugel in die Luft. Sie landete drei Meter weiter auf dem Boden und schon trat einer der vorbeieilenden Zauberer darauf. Er drehte sich nur einmal kurz nach dem Knirschen um, doch dann ging er rücksichtslos weiter seines Weges.

„Alicia Spinnet!", kreischte Tonks aufgebracht. „Du hast meine Kontaktierkugel kaputt gemacht!"

Ich zog schuldbewusst eine Schulter hoch und biss mir auf die Innenseite meiner Wangen, um ein Grinsen zu vermeiden. Ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die schillernden Scherben. „Reparo." Sie fügten sich wieder zu einer perfekten Kugel zusammen. "Accio Kontaktierkugel!"

Die Kontaktierkugel erhob sich vom Boden, kurz bevor sie erneut zertreten wurde, und sauste direkt auf mich zu. Ich schnappte sie gerade vor meinem Gesicht aus der Luft. Meine Jäger-Reflexe, die ich mir im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam antrainiert hatte, waren also noch intakt.

Tonks sah mich kurz strafend an, doch als ich sie mit großen, unschuldigen Augen anblickte, musste sie lachen. „Alicia Spinnet, du bist eine durchtriebene Hexe!"

„Jep", sagte ich und ließ mich mit einer Pobacke auf ihrem Schreibtisch wieder. Ich sah hinunter auf die schimmernde Glaskugel in meinen Händen, in denen weißer Nebel schwamm. Sie erinnerte mich an eine Kristallkugel aus dem Wahrsageunterricht. „Was ist das für ein Ding?"

„Eine Kontaktierkugel", antwortete Tonks. Als ich nur verständnislos dreinsah, lächelte sie leicht. „Damit kann ich mich gedanklich mit den anderen Auroren unterhalten. Es ist eine ganz neue Erfindung und wir testen es für das Ministerium."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ist das nicht gefährlich? Wenn jetzt zum Beispiel ein Todesser so eine Kugel in die Finger bekommt, dann kann er eure Gespräche abhören. Das könnte ziemlich blutig enden..."

„Nein, kann es nicht", widersprach Tonks und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Die Kugeln reagieren nur auf die Zauberer und Hexen, die sie besitzen. Das heißt, du könntest meine Kugel nicht benutzen."

„Aber... na ja... was ist denn bei Dingen wie Mrs. Weasleys Abendessen heute?"

„Wir schalten sie aus. Das könnte sonst etwas... haarig werden. Außerdem kann man sich auch sozusagen ‚privat' unterhalten, also nur mit einer Person. Man kann es individuell bestimmen. Ganz nützlich, so ein Teil..."

„Gut", sagte ich und gab ihr die Kontaktierkugel zurück. „Also, ich hatte dich um ein paar Infos gebeten. Hast du sie da?"

„Jep", sagte sie und wühlte in einem Aktenstapel herum. Schließlich fand sie, was sie suchte. „Hier." Sie reichte mir den schmutzigbraunen Umschlag. „Ein paar neue Todesser sind aufgetaucht. Aber wir haben versucht, so viel wie möglich über sie herauszufinden. Der Zulauf ist enorm, einfach grauenhaft. Wir bemühen uns um unblutige Verhaftungen, aber das ist so gut wie unmöglich."

Ich sah auf den Umschlag. Es waren schlimme Zeiten, Voldemort war wieder stark und fand immer neue Anhänger. Die Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite standen, waren zumeist zu verängstigt, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Man konnte nur ein paar Leuten trauen, und vielleicht noch nicht mal hundertprozentig. Die Angst saß den Leuten in den Knochen, tagtäglich kamen Nachrichten von Sichtungen des Dunklen Mals und Muggelmorden rein und die Beklemmung in der Zaubererwelt wurde immer größer.

Der Orden hatte trotz allem eine handvoll neuer Mitglieder gefunden; die gesamte DA-Truppe, die Hogwarts bereits abgeschlossen hatte, war von Dumbledore persönlich auf den Orden angesprochen worden und alle waren beigetreten. Es waren starke und mutige Kämpfer, die mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache waren und trotz ihres jungen Alters eine wahre Bereicherung für den Orden darstellten – so hatte Dumbledore sich ausgedrückt. Aber war das genug?

Ich sah wieder auf. „Ich sollte jetzt los, ich muss noch mit Liz sprechen."

Tonks nickte, einen dusteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Gut, bis heute Abend."

„Ja, bis dann", grüßte ich und ging zwischen den Bürozellen hindurch wieder zurück zu dem Gang mit den vielen Türen, durch den ich hergekommen war. Ich kam zu der Bürotür von ‚Elizabeth Knight – Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst, Verhandlungsbesetzung' und klopfte sachte. Von drinnen kam ein abwesendes „Herein!" und ich betrat den Raum, die Tür wieder hinter mir schließend.

Liz blickte auf und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Alicia! Gut, dich zu sehen."

Ich trat auf sie zu und umarmte sie lächelnd. Liz und ich waren in Hogwarts im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen, nur dass sie in Ravenclaw gewesen war. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, welcher über und über mit Akten bedeckt war. Einige Memos flatterten unter der Decke herum und ihr Zauberstab lugte unter einer zwei Meter langen Pergamentrolle hervor. Liz ergriff ihn und mit einem kleinen Schlenker ordneten sich die Papiere in vernünftige Stapel und einige unbrauchbare Zettel knüllten sich zusammen und flogen in den Papierkorb in der Ecke des Zimmers.

Liz fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie reckte kurz ihren Nacken und sah mich dann freundlich an.

Ich wedelte mit dem Umschlag, den ich von Tonks bekommen hatte, und der überdies nicht nur Informationen über Todesser sondern auch über vermutliche Mittelsmänner und geheime Unterstützer Voldemorts enthielt. „Ich hab die neuen Infos. Wenn du die Liste über meine Verhandlungen da hast, dann können wir sie mal eben durchgehen."

Liz nickte und kramte in einer Schublade. Ich war Anwältin im Ministerium und mein Job war es, die Jury davon zu überzeugen, dass jemand schuldig war oder eben nicht. Meinen Beruf muss man sich nicht wie den eines Muggelanwalts vorstellen. Ich habe sowohl Verteidiger- als auch Staatsanwaltfunktionen. Klingt ganz schön von der subjektiven Einstellung abhängig und ich persönlich denke, dass es das auch ist.

Aber der Witz bei der Sache ist, dass ich nur die Gesetze vorbringen darf, die gegen den Angeklagten sprechen. Aber wenn ich keine Verurteilung haben will, kann ich das so hinbiegen, dass es so aussieht, als wären seine Taten nur kleine Fische und eine Bestrafung und den damit verbundenen Papierkram gar nicht wert. Man hat vorher private Besprechungen mit den Angeklagten, sodass man sich ein Bild von ihnen machen kann. So kann man ihnen auch Tipps geben, wie sie ihre Verteidigung am Besten aufziehen und so ein besseres Urteil erlangen können. Oder eben auch nicht... Das Auftreten ist eben alles. Wenn man die Jury in der Hand hat, hat man auch den Ausgang der Verhandlung in der Hand, genau wie bei den Muggeln.

„Hab sie!", sagte Liz stolz und zog eine lange Rolle Pergament hervor. Es war für mich sehr nützlich, Freunde in den verschiedenen Abteilungen zu haben, die genau wie ich im Orden waren und wir daher gut Hand in Hand arbeiten konnten.

„Also..." Die nächste Viertelstunde arbeiteten wir an der Liste. Liz konnte nur ein paar kleine Veränderungen in der Besetzung vornehmen, und so waren einige Gamotmitglieder dabei, die ich lieber nicht anwesend gehabt hätte, aber das war nun mal so. Ich wusste ihre Vorlieben und konnte eigentlich recht gut mit Jurys umgehen. Also konnte ich für meine Fälle nur das Beste hoffen.

„Danke, Liz", sagte ich und schob die Pergamentblätter wieder in den Umschlag. „Bis bald." Und ich erhob mich und überließ Liz, die mir zum Abschied zulächelte, wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen dachte ich an das Abendessen heute Abend. Es würde bestimmt schön sein, alle mal wieder zu sehen. Ich war schon seit geraumer Zeit, etwa zwei oder drei Monaten nicht mehr bei einer Versammlung dabei gewesen. Ich hatte mich zwar darum gekümmert, dass gefangengenommene Todesser nach Askaban geschickt wurden, doch mehr hatte ich nicht zu tun gehabt. So sehr es für den Orden auch wertvoll war, eine Anwältin im Ministerium zu haben, so langweilig war es doch für mich, da ich nichts weiter für sie tun konnte, um nicht aufzufallen. Vielleicht würde sich ja in meinem Urlaub, der bald anstand, mal etwas ergeben, was ich für den Orden tun konnte. Oder wenigstens etwas Interessantes passieren, das mich von meinem langweiligen Leben ablenken könnte.

Ich trat in den Fahrstuhl und grüßte ein paar Bekannte. Wir ratterten von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk und ich konnte in Ruhe in Selbstmitleid versinken. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr mir, als mein Stockwerk verkündet wurde und ich auf den schmucken Gang hinaustrat. Alles war mit silbernen Kerzenleuchtern an den Wänden ausgestattet und mit Holz vertäfelt und der bedeckte Himmel draußen passte nicht so ganz zu dem stilvollen Ambiente. Ich ging auf dem roten Teppich den Gang entlang, bis ich zu einer Art Kreuzung kam, in deren Mitte ein prachtvoller Brunnen stand. Ich verschwendete keinen Blick daran, sondern wandte mich nach rechts und betrat durch einen gotischen Spitzbogen das Büro für Magisches Recht, wo sich mein Büro befand. Es gab nicht viele Anwälte und so hatte man immer genug zu tun und war ziemlich angesehen, doch das hatte mich nicht an dem Beruf gereizt. Ich weiß noch, wie ich darauf gekommen bin.

Ich war damals mit dem großen Bruder von Lee Jordans Freund aus Hufflepuff zusammen gewesen. Er war bereits in der siebten Klasse und ich war gerade vor dem fünften Schuljahr. Zu meinem Unglück hatte er seinen Apparationstest bestanden und kam mich öfter mal besuchen. Unangemeldet. Und er _liebte_ es.

(Flashback)

„Musst du hier immer so reinplatzen?" 

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste._

„_Seit du apparieren kannst, ist es wirklich schlimm geworden! Und ich meine wirklich schlimm!"_

„Daran wirst du dich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen." 

„_Nein, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich. Du kannst hier nicht einfach so auftauchen! Was, wenn dich einer der Nachbarn sieht? Die Leute hier in der Siedlung sind Muggel, sie sind nicht an Menschen gewöhnt, die sich aus dem Nichts heraus materialisieren!"_

„Das hältst du mir jedes Mal wieder vor." 

„_Dann hör endlich darauf! Aber warum zur Hölle rede ich überhaupt mit dir darüber? Es ist ja nicht meine Sache, wenn du auf mal eine Anklage vom Zaubereiministerium wegen Zauberns in Gegenwart von nichteingeweihten Muggeln und der Verletzung des Abkommens zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei am Hals hast!"_

„_Das stimmt, das wäre es nicht. Aber ich werde mich trotzdem hüten, versprochen. Wie auch immer, ich habe gerade den perfekten Beruf für dich gefunden."_

„_Und der wäre?"_

„Anwältin." 

_Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Anwältin?"_

„_Genau. Perfekt." Er sah mich an. „Denk mal darüber nach." Und mit einem ‚Plopp' war er disappariert._

_Ich starrte auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. „Anwältin", murmelte ich ungläubig und brach dann in lautes Gelächter aus._

(Ende Flashback)

Tja, und ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Und nach der Berufsbratung, bei der Professor McGonagall bei meiner Anfrage völlig beigeistert reagiert hatte (ganz schön gruselig, sie lächeln zu sehen) und nach Gesprächen mit meinen Freunden, habe ich eingesehen, dass es wohl _der_ Beruf für mich wäre. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es inzwischen auch noch nicht bereut, auch wenn mein letztes Schuljahr fast ausschließlich fürs Lernen und Quidditch draufgegangen ist. Und dass ich mir in meinem Leben mehr Aufregung wünsche, ist eigentlich eher auf mein Privatleben bezogen. Ich habe gar kein Privatleben.

Wenn ich um fünf von der Arbeit nach Hause komme, was mache ich dann? Eine Stunde Hausarbeit, um Sechs essen, dann bis um zehn lesen und ab ins Bett. Gestern war eine Ausnahme. Wäre Katie nicht, würde ich wohl gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus kommen! Angelina sitzt nämlich in Irland und macht eine Ausbildung als Quidditch-Trainerin. Auch noch ausgerechnet beim Trainer der irischen Nationalmannschaft. Sie hat damit die traumhaften Chancen, die ich niemals haben werde.

Inzwischen war ich vor meiner Bürotür angelangt und hatte ungefähr drei Minuten davor gestanden und nachgedacht. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und klopfte sachte gegen den Türknauf. „Omnia vincit amor", wisperte ich. 'Die Liebe besiegt alles.' Ich grinste ironisch. Klar, die Liebe besiegt alles... nur was macht man, wenn sie mal gerade nicht da ist? Ich würde sie zu gerne die Aktenberge oder meine Langeweile besiegen lassen.

Das Türschloss klickte leise und ich betrat mein Büro. Kaum saß ich hinter meinem Schreibtisch, da kamen drei Memos durch die offene Tür gerauscht. Ich seufzte und fing das Erste aus der Luft.

„_Alicia,_

_die Verhandlung, die heute für sechzehn Uhr angesetzt ist, wurde abgeblasen. Fudge meinte, es sei nicht nötig, für den Fall das Gamot einzuberufen, da das Vergehen unter Zwang begangen wurde, sodass wir keine Verhandlung brauchen und somit nur die Papierkram-Gebühr gezahlt werden muss._

_Liz_"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Der Angeklagte, Lester Gibbs, war vor etwa zwei Tagen mit einer Gruppe von Todessern gesehen worden. Natürlich hatte er ausgesagt, dass er unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches gestanden hatte, doch ich hatte dem Minister gegenüber meine Zweifel über die Richtigkeit dieser Aussage geäußert. Aber wie es schien, hatte Gibbs eine großzügige Spende geleistet. Ich schnaubte.

Fudge war ein Dummkopf, der sich noch vor zwei Jahren heftig gegen den Bruch in seiner heilen Welt gesträubt hatte. Inzwischen war er zwar kooperativer, doch noch lange nicht so einsichtig, wie es hätte sein sollen. Dieses Jahr waren Wahlen und man würde ja sehen, wie er sich dort machte.

Apropos... ich holte mein Notizbuch hervor und notierte unter dem heutigen Datum, dass ich mich bei der Ordensversammlung (Deckname: Essen bei den Weasleys) mal dafür aussprechen könnte, dass wir möglichst viele Leute davon überzeugen sollten, dass es Zeit für einen neuen Minister war (Deckname: Wegen Arbeit nachfragen). Die Wahlen waren bereits in einem Monat und so wurde es langsam Zeit für die ‚Wahlkampagne'.

Vielleicht könnten Harry und Hermine unter den neuen Aurorenazubis mal ein bisschen Tuchfühlung machen und ein paar vertrauenswürdigen Kandidaten die Lage erklären. Überall die Finger im Spiel zu haben, ist ziemlich nützlich. Ich schnappte mir das nächste Memo, das über meinem Kopf herumflog und faltete es auf.

* * *

A/N: Nur die Intro. Es geht erst noch richtig los. 


	2. Kapitel 2

A/N: **Überarbeitete Fassung** von Kapitel 2.

* * *

„_Alicia,_

_Fudge hat noch eine Verhandlung (14 Uhr) abgesagt. Wieder meinte er, es gäbe keinen Grund zur Verhandlung, wegen Zwangseinwirkung auf den Angeklagten. Mein Beileid._

_Liz_"

Langsam wurde ich sauer. Ich knüllte das Memo zusammen und warf es frustriert an die Wand gegenüber. Es flog nur ganz knapp an der Tür vorbei, durch die gerade Fleur Delacour trat. Sie duckte sich reflexartig und sah dann vorsichtig von unten zu mir auf. Ich lachte entschuldigend und sie stimmte mit ein. Fleur war im letzten Jahr nach Großbritannien gezogen, nachdem ihr eine Stelle im Ministerium in der Vertretung Frankreichs im britischen Büro für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit angeboten wurde. Und außerdem war sie mit Bill verlobt. Ich finde, die beiden sind so ein süßes Paar, wenn sie Hand in Hand herumlaufen und dabei so glücklich lächeln. Ich habe sie sehr gut kennen gelernt, seit sie in meiner Abteilung arbeitet und dem Orden beigetreten ist.

„Laufe isch Gefahr, von noch mehr Papierkügelschen beworfen su werden?", fragte sie lachend, wobei sie ihre strahlend weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne offenbarte. Ihr Englisch ist in der Zeit, in der sie in Großbritannien ist, schon um Längen besser geworden, doch ihr französischer Akzent ist noch immer vorhanden, was sie anscheinend für Männer noch begehrenswerter machte. Aber da sie ihr Herz an Bill verloren hat, konnten die sich sowieso alle umsonst Hoffnungen machen., wenn sie ihnen ein Lächeln schenkte. Das war einfach ihr Charakter, sie war nett zu allen und jedem, wenn sie sich erst mal eingewöhnt hatte.

„Nein, ich hatte nur einen Frustanfall. Setz dich", sagte ich und machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin ein bequemer Sessel in einem weinroten Samtstoff vor dem Schreibtisch erschien.

„Schöner Stuhl. Merci." Fleur setzte sich auf den Sessel und warf ihre Haare über die Schulter. Sie trug sie hochgesteckt, doch so, dass noch einige Strähnen aus dem Zopf fielen und ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Sie schaffte es, dass ihre Frisur gleichzeitig professionell, elegant und verspielt wirkte. Für mich ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

„Wieso warst du frustriert?", fragte sie und musterte mich aufmerksam mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen.

„Fudge hat gleich zwei meiner Verhandlungen, meine einzigen beiden heute, abgeblasen, weil er keinen Grund sah, dass sie stattfinden, und das nur, weil der Angeklagte angeblich unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand, als er mit Todessern gesehen wurde. In beiden Fällen. Aber ich glaube das nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sie bei völligem Bewusstsein waren, aber ich schätze mal, dass eher Fudges Bewusstsein vernebelt wurde, und zwar mit Galleonen. Hoffentlich sind die Geldbeutel so schwer, dass sie ihm Kopfsschmerzen verpassen", fauchte ich immer noch rasend vor Wut.

Fleur sah empört aus. „Wie kann er nur die Ver'andlungen absagen? Diese Männer ge'ören 'inter Gitter! Es soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber euer Minister ist ein unfä'iger Mann."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich düster. „Unsere einzige Chance ist die Wahl in zwei Monaten. Wir müssen so viele Leute wie möglich davon überzeugen, dass Fudge nicht der Richtige für den Posten ist."

Ein Memo sauste herein. Ich schnappte es und las es durch. Kingsley hatte geantwortet, er würde sich sofort darum bemühen, den Posten als Ausbilder für die neuen Aurorenazubis zu bekommen. Wenigstens einer, auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Ich seufzte erleichtert und reichte Fleur auf ihren fragenden Blick hin das Memo.

Sie las es schnell durch und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Gut. Das ist sehr wischtisch. Nischt auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn..." Sie brach ab.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Nicht auszudenken." Ich schnappte mir das letzte Memo und entfaltete es.

Es war eine Notiz von meinem Chef. Ich würde den beantragten Urlaub bekommen. Ab Montag vier Wochen Urlaub! Welch eine Wohltat!

„Ja!", sagte ich und lehnte mich zufrieden in meinem Stuhl zurück. So zufrieden, wie ich sein konnte.

„Hm?", machte Fleur.

„Urlaub, Fleur, Urlaub! Ich habe Urlaub! Ich habe Urlaub!", sang ich und zerrte sie aus ihrem Sessel, um mit ihr durch den Raum zu tanzen.

Wir konnten uns vor lachen schließlich nicht mehr halten und brachen japsend auf dem Boden zusammen. „Mannoman", stöhnte ich noch immer grinsend. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich die ganze Zeit machen soll. Ich habe kein Leben! Hilfe!"

Fleur piekste mich in die Seite. „Sei nischt albern! Natürlisch 'ast du ein Leben! Weiß du was? Wir werden Molly fragen, ob du ihr während der Zeit 'elfen kannst!"

Ich schlug mit gerunzelter Stirn meine Augen auf. „Nein, Fleur, ganz schlechte Idee. Ich werde nur im Weg stehen, das ist das Letzte, was ich will."

Sie packte meine Hand und zog mich mit überraschend viel Kraft hoch. „Ach was. Sie wünscht sisch schon seit Ewigkeiten eine 'ilfe im 'aus'alt. Jetzt, wo Ron und 'ermine viel für den Orden tun, kann sie so etwas wie disch gerade gut gebrauchen."

Ich seufzte. „Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, dass sie mich nie auch nur in die Nähe der Küche lassen wird."

Fleur gab jedoch nicht auf und strahlte mich weiter mit ihrem Veela-Lächeln an. „Dann leistest du eben den Ordensmitgliedern einen Rat! Alicia, jetzt sträube disch nischt weiter. Frag 'eute Abend einfach mal nach, sie wird schon nischt nein sagen."

Sie drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und war mit einem Wehen ihrer silbergrauen Umhänge verschwunden. Ich seufzte schwer und ließ mich auf meinen Sessel sinken. Das würde ja heiter werden.

°

Um fünf Uhr nachmittags schloss ich nach einem absolut ereignislosen weiteren Tag mein Büro ab und ging den Gang zum Fahrstuhl. Ich lehnte mich wieder gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen, während ich darauf wartete, dass eines der Gefährte sich ratternd seinen Weg zu meinem Stockwerk bahnte.

„Sieh mal einer an, die kleine, süße Spinnet."

Ich schlug wütend die Augen auf und sah in die letzte Visage, die ich an diesem Tag sehen wollte. Obwohl, das würde den Tag wenigstens nicht ereignislos machen, sondern nur absolut widerwärtig. Marcus Flint.

„Sieh mal einer an, der große, widerliche Flint", antwortete ich im gleichen Tonfall. Einige Wartende drehten sich zu uns um.

„Deine große Klappe hast du anscheinend nicht verloren", meinte er und musterte mich abfällig.

„Du dein schlechtes Aussehen anscheinend auch nicht. Gratuliere. Wie oft, sagtest du noch gleich, hättest du den Preis für das ekelerregendste Lächeln gewonnen?", fragte ich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte er. „Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt zerquetschen! Oder doch lieber in Stücke fluchen!"

„Wenn _du_ es wagst", erwiderte ich schnippisch. „Du stehst vor einer Gruppe der qualifiziertesten Zauberer und Hexen in ganz Großbritannien und hast nicht nur sie sondern auch das Gesetz gegen dich."

„Dann gehen wir eben raus!", brüllte er aufgebracht.

Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Mit mir konnte er es einfach nicht aufnehmen, das würde er wohl nie lernen. Zumindest nicht mit seinem Mundwerk, fügte ich gedanklich hastig hinzu, als mein Blick an seinen bulligen Ausmaßen entlang glitt. Aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. „Wenn du draußen bist, was willst du dann machen, Flint? Deinen Zauberstab rausholen und mich verhexen? Selbst wenn du ihn findest – was ich bei deiner Intelligenz stark bezweifle – wirst du mich nicht einfach mitten in Muggellondon mit Flüchen belegen können. Damit brichst du so ziemlich alle Gesetze zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei, was – wie ich hinzufügen sollte – ein Gesetz internationalen Ranges ist und somit umso schwerer bestraft wird. Darüber hinaus würde es mich interessieren, wie du mich ohne die Anwendung von Schwarzmagie in Stücke hexen willst. Das ist wohl kaum möglich, es sei denn du möchtest mich so lange mit dem Foxtrott-Fluch belegen, bis mir die Füße vom vielen Tanzen abfallen. Ansonsten sehe ich keine Chance zur Umschiffung der Schwarzmagie. Und wenn du welche anwendest, dann hast du zusätzlich zu dem eben genannten Problem noch ein weiteres: du hast _noch_ ein nettes Gesetz gebrochen und somit wird ja wohl klar, dass du so gut wie keine Chance hast, dich bei endlos vielen Zeugen rauszureden, und deine Zelle in Askaban wird schon mal vorgewärmt." Die Fahrstuhltüren glitten auf. „Und ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag, Flint." Damit drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und trat als Erste in den Fahrstuhl, Flint und die Zuhörer sprachlos zurücklassend.

Nach und nach erwachten alle aus ihrer Trance und bevölkerten den Fahrstuhl mit ihren gaffenden Kollegen. Flint blieb zähneknirschend auf dem Flur stehen. „Das zahl ich dir heim, Spinnet!"

„Dir auch noch einen schönen Tag!", rief ich über die Köpfe meiner Kollegen hinweg und winkte ihm gutgelaunt mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu. Die Türen glitten zu, der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung und nach einigen Sekunden atemloser Stille fingen alle an zu lachen. Ich stand nur da und grinste vor mich hin, als die Leute mir auf die Schulter klopften und mir zu meiner Rede gratulierten.

In der Eingangshalle strömten alle aus dem Fahrstuhl und durch die goldenen Flügeltüren hindurch in die Eingangshalle. Einige gingen in Richtung der Kamine, da sie mit Flohpulver nach Hause reisen würden, doch viele andere – ich eingeschlossen – blieben im ersten Raum, wo ein großer hässlicher Brunnen stand, der nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort vor zwei Jahren wieder aufgebaut wurde. Einmal die Woche warf ich einen Sickel hinein, da ich die Idee, dass alles dem St.-Mungo zugute kam, sehr ansprechend fand. Es war zwar relativ viel Geld, doch im Gegensatz zu meinem sonstigen Gehalt fand ich es ein kleines Opfer für die Heilung so vieler Verletzter oder Kranker.

Ich blieb stehen, ordnete meine Sachen und kurz darauf war ich mit einem Knall disappariert. Ich kam vor meiner Haustür in einer magischen Nachbarschaft in London an und winkte meiner Nachbarin, die gerade neben ihrem kleinen Sohn herlief, der auf einem Kinderbesen ritt, sodass seine Fußspitzen gerade noch das Gras streiften. Ich lächelte, während das leicht wirbelnde Gefühl in meinem Magen, das ich beim Apparieren immer spürte, verebbte und nur noch der leicht staubige Geruch nach Magie in der Luft lag.

Ich ging zu meiner Haustür, tippte mit dem Zauberstab an die dafür vorgesehene Stelle und ließ ein paar rot-goldene Funken heraussprühen. Das Schloss erkannte meinen Zauberstab und es klickte leise. Ich trat ein, schloss dir Tür und hing im vorübergehen meine Robe an die Garderobe. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes öffneten sich die Fenster und ich lief die Treppe hinauf, in mein Schlafzimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Ich hatte noch etwa anderthalb Stunden Zeit bis ich zum Grimmauldplatz musste, also zog ich mich aus, ließ meine Klamotten im Wäschekorb verschwinden und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich löste meinen Haarknoten und ließ mir die Haare lose auf die Schultern fallen. Sie gingen mir etwa bis zur Brust.

Ich fuhr mit einer Bürste hindurch, löste die Knoten und kämmte meine Haare, bis sie seidig glänzten.

Gut, ich würde mich nicht unbedingt als Schönheit bezeichnen, aber ich bin definitiv nicht hässlich. Hoffe ich zumindest... Spaß beiseite, ich weiß ja, dass ihr wissen wollt, wie ich aussehe, nicht wahr? Ich bin etwa einssechzig groß und habe dunkelbraune Locken. Tja, meine Augenfarbe ist ein ödes braun aber glücklicherweise brauche ich kein Solarium beziehungsweise Bräunungsspruch, denn ich bin halb Chilenin (mütterlicherseits) und habe also die Bräune in den Genen. Daher auch meine Haar- und Augenfarbe.

Ich bin vom Quidditch-Training schlank und habe auch ein paar Muskeln behalten, aber ich sollte im Urlaub wirklich mal wieder spielen. Mal sehen, vielleicht bekomme ich ja jemanden dazu, mit mir ein bisschen Fußball zu spielen. Sonst fallen einem an mir wohl nur meine langen Finger und Zehen auf, aber wenn man eines hat, hat man wohl das andere zwangsläufig auch.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken an mein Aussehen zu vertreiben und stieg unter die Dusche.

Fünfzehn Minuten und eine Haarwäsche später kam ich in ein Handtuch gehüllt wieder in mein Schlafzimmer. Das Haus gehörte meiner Tante und sie hat es in Ermangelung eines in Großbritannien lebenden Erben an mich vererbt. Ich mag es, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu groß für mich alleine ist, denn sie hat hier mitsamt Ehemann und fünf Kindern, sowie drei Hunden, vier Katzen und einem Wachhippogreif gewohnt.

Seufzend stellte ich mich vor meinen Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was ich eigentlich anziehen sollte. Es war zwar eine Versammlung unter Zauberern, aber ich zog es vor, privat lieber Muggelklamotten zu tragen, da ich da um Längen mehr Auswahl hatte. Also lieber Muggelkleidung, ich könnte ja einen Umhang drüberwerfen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen zog ich einen knielangen Jeansrock und einen weißen Strickpullover aus dem Schrank. Meine Haare und ich waren nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen, daher bändigte ich sie in einem Pferdeschwanz.

Make-up war nicht so mein Fall. Bei Regen konnte man da ganz schöne Probleme bekommen und daher ließ ich es lieber ganz sein, besondere Anlässe einmal ausgenommen. Ich entschied mich, schon mal rüber zu apparieren, denn was sollte ich zu Hause groß anstellen? Ein Buch lesen, das ich bereits x-Mal beendet habe? Nein, da war ja selbst die Aussicht, sich Sirius Blacks olle Mutter die Lunge über wertlose Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter rausschreien zu hören, interessanter.

Also ging ich die Treppe hinunter, wedelte wieder mit meinem Zauberstab um die Fenster zu schließen und zog mir einen Umhang an. Nachdem ich meine extra angefertigte Zauberstabhalterung - eine schmale schwarze Tasche, die man sich um die Hüften binden konnte - angelegt hatte, sah ich mich noch ein letztes Mal um und löschte die Lichter mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschnipsen. Ich trat hinaus, schloss die Tür auf die selbe Weise ab, mit der ich vorhin aufgeschlossen hatte und suchte aus meinem Garten noch ein paar besonders hübsche Gerbera für Mrs. Weasley raus. Ich strich noch einmal meinen Umhang glatt und Disapparierte zum Grimmauldplatz.

Ich wiederholte innerlich den Satz, den ich vor zwei Jahren auf einem Fetzen Pergament gelesen hatte: „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London." Und schon tauchte zwischen den Häusern von Nummer elf und Nummer dreizehn ein weiteres Haus auf. Ich ging auf den Eingang zu und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, da ich wusste, dass Sirius Mutter Schreianfälle bekommen würde, falls ich klopfte oder klingelte. Ich trat ein und schloss die Tür genauso leise, wie ich sie geöffnet hatte. Es war völlig dunkel in der Eingangshalle, doch ich tastete mich vorsichtig voran. Auf einmal hörte ich Schritte die Treppe hinunter näher kommen und blieb stehen, damit ich nicht umgerannt wurde. Sie waren schnell und die Person rannte anscheinend. Die Schritte näherten sich und bevor ich auch nur registrierte, dass ich genau im Weg stand, wurde ich auch schon angerempelt.

Ich fiel schwer zu Boden und biss mir auf die Lippe, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und Mrs. Black zu wecken, als die Person mit ihrem Gewicht auf mir landete.

„Autsch", fluchte die Person unterdrückt und es schien eine männliche zu sein, wie ich aufgrund der Stimmtiefe schloss. Eine Hand tastete nach mir, über meinen Bauch, meine Brust und bis hin zu meiner Schulter, bis sie schließlich mein Handgelenk fand. „Wer ist da?", flüsterte der Jemand.

„Alicia Spinnet", wisperte ich zurück.

"Alicia? Uh, ähm…"

"Wer ist da?"

„George."

„George?"

„Ähm... ja."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, selbst wenn ich nicht wusste, was, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Lichtschein fiel auf uns. In der Tür stand Fred. Als er uns auf dem Boden verknäuelt liegen sah, lehnte er sich locker mit einer Schulter an den Türrahmen und pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

„Hui, George, du gehst aber ran. Ich wusste ja, dass du auf Alicia stehst, aber mitten in der Halle, wo euch doch jederzeit jemand sehen könnte?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu George und sah, dass er rot geworden war. Aber gleichzeitig knirschte er mit den Zähnen und warf seinem Zwillingsbruder mordlustige Blicke zu. „Fred, verschwinde doch einfach. Wenn du uns schon nicht helfen willst, dann verschone uns wenigstens mit deinen sinnlosen und einfach nur bescheuerten Kommentaren, ja?"

Fred stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und drehte sich um. „Wie du willst, Georgie, viel Spaß noch!" Und mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür und es blieb nur noch die vollkommene Dunkelheit. Ich konnte fühlen, wie George sich bewegte und eine Sekunde später flüsterte er: „Lumos!"

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, also sah ich nur zu ihm auf, als sein Gesicht plötzlich in das warme Licht getaucht war, das von seinem Zauberstab ausging. Er rappelte sich auf und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich nahm sie und er zog mich mit Leichtigkeit hoch.

„Tut mir leid, Leesh. Ich wollte dich nicht umrennen und einquetschen", entschuldigte er sich.

Ich klopfte meinen Umhang ab. Na wenigstens waren die Gerbera noch in Ordnung. „Schon okay, du konntest mich ja nicht sehen. Und die blauen Flecken sind bestimmt nur halb so schlimm – im Vergleich mit den gebrochenen Rippen."

Er erbleichte und ich lachte leise. „War doch nur ein Scherz. Mir geht's gut, George, keine Sorge."

Er seufzte erleichtert und sah mich dann strafend an. „Wenn es hier jemandem erlaubt ist, Scherze zu machen, dann nur mir, ich bin schließlich ein Weasley-Zwilling. Also, mach das nie wieder!"

Ich kicherte in einer gemäßigten Lautstärke. „Jawohl, Massa George, gerne, Massa George." Dann grinste ich und stupste ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Jetzt, wo ja sowieso alle wissen, was hier passiert ist, können wir sie ja ein bisschen reinlegen, oder?"

Hey, stille Wasser sind tief! Ich bin nicht so ein Unschuldsengel, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich weiß einen guten Streich durchaus zu schätzen. Und da es sich hier ja so schön anbot, warum nicht?

George sah mich einen Augenblick misstrauisch an, doch als ich ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah, grinste er spitzbübisch. Ein Mundwinkel hob sich ein bisschen höher als der andere und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich der Kontur seiner Unterlippe mit meinen Augen folgte. Ich versuchte, mir zu sagen, dass dieses Grinsen eindeutig durchtrieben und nicht etwa sexy war, doch sein Mund lenkte mich ab.

Ich war dankbar, als er sprach. „Wie Sie wollen, Ms. Spinnet." Er legte mir einen Arm um die Taille und zog mich zu sich heran. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und grinste. Innerlich rieb ich mir die Hände. Was für ein Streich! Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, die Gesichter zu sehen...

Wir gingen Arm in Arm auf die Tür zu und betraten das Esszimmer. Fred hatte anscheinend gerade die Geschichte von unserem unglücklichen Zusammenstoß auf dem Flur erzählt, doch dass das alles nur ein Unfall gewesen war, hatte er natürlich nicht erwähnt. Typisch Fred. Aber das kriegte er jetzt zurück.

„Möchte mal wissen, was die jetzt da draußen machen!", lachte er, während Bill, Charlie, Remus Lupin, Ron, Hermine, Moody und Tonks laut lachten. Ich grinste. Aber nicht unbedingt freundlich, oh nein. Bis jetzt hatte uns noch keiner bemerkt, aber das konnte ja noch kommen. Aber zum richtigen Zeitpunkt.

George schloss leise die Tür und murmelte fast unhörbar „Nox!". Sein Zauberstablicht erlosch und er steckte ihn wieder weg. Als er sich zu mir umwandte, packte ich seinen Kopf und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich musste grinsen.

Aber nicht lange, glaubt mir. Schon eine Zehntelsekunde später war es mir ganz und gar vergangen. Das war nicht nur ein freundschaftlicher, unbedeutender, kleiner Kuss, das hier wurde ernst. Es fühlte sich so... _richtig_ an, und unglaublich gut. George merkte es anscheinend auch. Er zog mich näher und fuhr mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken. Man, kann der gut küssen!

Ich sprang hoch und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften. Um den Kuss zu vertiefen, lehnte ich den Kopf ein Stück nach links und nutzte sein überraschtes Keuchen, um seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen. Weil er auf mein zusätzliches Gewicht nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, stolperte George rückwärts und stieß gegen irgendein Gefäß. Es fiel natürlich mit einem lauten Poltern runter, was uns nicht störte, wir küssten munter weiter, aber die anderen fuhren herum und schnappten nach Luft. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinem Haar.

„Alicia! George! Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?", kreischte Tonks laut.

Wir fuhren auseinander, ich stellte mich wieder auf den Boden und strich mir eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Küssen?", schlug ich unschuldig vor.

Bill hob eine Augenbraue. „Das haben wir gesehen."

George vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans. „Warum fragt ihr dann?", fragt er im selben Ton wie ich und sah Bill offen an.

Tonks öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie darauf hätte sagen _können_, also schloss sie ihn wieder.

Stille.

Alle starrten uns mit offenem Mund an. Beim Anblick der fassungslosen Gesichter, zuckten meine Mundwinkel. Meine Güte, wenn schon ein kleiner Kuss sie so schockt, was wird dann erst, falls George und ich mal wirklich zusammenkommen sollten? Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel hinüber zu George und sah, dass auch er kurz davor war, in Lachen auszubrechen, was auch nicht gerade zum erhalt meiner Selbstbeherrschung beitrug.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Fred mit geweiteten Augen dastand, die zwischen mir und George hin und her blickten und sein Mund wie bei einem Fisch auf und zu klappte, ohne dass ein Ton rauskam, konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten und prustete los. Im selben Moment konnte auch George nicht mehr und wir mussten uns aufeinander stützen, um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen.

Inzwischen dämmerte es auch den anderen, dass wir sie nur veräppelt hatten und sie begannen erst zu grinsen und schließlich stimmten sie in unser Gelächter mit ein. Nur Moody nicht, weil er halt ein Griesgram ist. Und Fred nicht, weil er sich von seinem Zwillingsbruder in den Rücken gefallen fühlte. Verraten. Ausgenutzt. Lächerlich gemacht. Soll heißen: Männliches Ego in tausend Scherben.

Als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ging ich zu ihm hinüber und stupste ihm in die Seite. Er sah mich nur trotzig und verletzt an und erinnerte mich stark an den elfjährigen Fred, der noch so kindlich und verletzlich, einfach zum knuddeln wirkte.

Und so schlang ich ihm meine Arme um die Taille, legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn fest. Er versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, doch der Kombination aus meinem Welpenblick und meinen Jägerinnen-Armen, die ihm gezielt die Luft aus den Lungen quetschten, konnte er nicht widerstehen.

Er japste und zerrte an meinen Handgelenken, die sich ungefähr auf Höhe seines Bauchnabels befanden. „Alicia", keuchte er. „Lass mich bitte los! Ich vergebe dir, okay?" Er schnappte nach Luft. „Lass los!" Er zerrte noch mal an meinen Handgelenken, aber bei dieser Sache hat er keine Chance gegen mich.

„Leesh!", japste er und endlich ließ ich ihn los. Sobald sie nur noch die Kraft für eine Silbe hatten und mich Leesh nannten, hatte ich gewonnen. Ein ausgeklügeltes System, nicht wahr?

Er drehte sich zu mir um und umarmte mich, das Kinn auf meinen Kopf gestützt. „Du hast einen ganz schönen Würgegriff, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Uh huh", murmelte ich in seine Brust und kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Wie ein starker Bruder.

Er streichelte mir den Rücken und ich wusste, dass er grinste. „Hör auf zu grinsen", befahl ich ihm.

Jetzt würde er die Stirn runzeln. „Und die Stirn zu runzeln."

Er ließ mich los und drückte mich von sich weg. „Hey, wie machst du das?"

Ich gähnte leicht. „Ihr Männer seid so durchschaubar."

Er machte ein gespielt beleidigtes Gesicht, ich lachte, tätschelte ihm die Wange und ging zu Bill und Charlie hinüber. Die beiden waren immer so etwas wie meine großen Brüder gewesen, nur hundertmal netter.

Sie grinsten mir entgegen und ich ließ mich zwischen sie auf das Sofa fallen. Ich sah sie nacheinander an und gab ihnen dann zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tolle Aktion", lobte Bill und wollte mir schon durch Haar wuscheln, wurde sich aber rechtzeitig meines Zopfes bewusst und unterließ es lieber.

„Aber hallo, Kleine", stimmte Charlie zu und tätschelte mir die Schulter.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein missmutig aussehender Snape trat in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet ein. Er musterte unsere Gesellschaft und ging dann, zur allgemeinen Überraschung, direkt auf Moody zu. Wir wussten alle, dass die beiden sich nicht riechen konnten und einander üblicherweise vermieden, wo es nur ging, daher beobachteten wir das Geschehen stumm.

„Mad-Eye, ich bin sicher, dass du weißt was hier vor sich geht. Es ist nur ein Testlauf", erklärte Snape und ich tauschte verwirrte Blicke mit Bill und Charlie. „Es scheint prächtig zu laufen, aber es ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, also bitte – behalt das vorerst noch für dich, ja?"

Moody schien Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, sein amüsiertes Grunzen zu unterdrücken, nickte aber. „Sicher."

„Die versammelten Idioten hier sehen nicht so aus, als hätten sie eine Ahnung." Snape schnaubte verächtlich und warf einen dunklen Blick in die Runde, bevor er Moody zunickte und wieder Richtung Tür strebte. Auf dem Weg sah er mich an und zwinkerte mir zu.

Mir klappte langsam der Mund auf und ich widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, mir ungläubig die Augen zu reiben. Snape schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hinterließ eine völlig geschockte, noch um Längen _mehr_ geschockte Gruppe als vorhin, als George und ich uns vor aller Augen leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten.

Ich blinzelte und sah auf Charlie, der mit offenem Mund noch immer auf die Stelle stand, auf der Snape gerade gestanden und mir zugezwinkert hatte. Moody war der Einzige, der lachte, und das aus vollem Hals.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Molly Weasley trat mit einem großen Topf in der Hand hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Fred und George, die das Besteck und die Teller trugen. Alle erwachten aus ihrer Trance und setzten sich an den Tisch. Was war das gerade gewesen?

* * *

A/N: Ja... was denkt ihr? Abartig? Oder genial?

**AngelinaLovegood :** Wow, so eine lange! Ich liebe dich! Ich habe übrigens nicht viel Urlaub gemacht, sondern Einiges geschrieben. Und zu deiner Frage: Angelina ist in Irland, schon vergessen? Die hat so viel zu tun, dass sie keine Zeit für den Orden hat, nur Fred bekommt ihre kostbaren Minuten Freizeit. Tut mir leid, dass sie hier nicht auftaucht, aber sie kann nicht. So eine starrköpfige Person ist mir noch nie untergekommen... kopfschüttel. Bestand einfach drauf, in Irland bei ihrer Ausbildung zu bleiben, obwohl sie daheim gebraucht wird. Na ja... Danke dir auf jeden Fall tausendmal für deine ewige Treue!

**Maia May :** Dank dir schon zwei Reviews! Na, die denken anscheinend alle, dass ich keine Reviews will, wenn ich in Kroatien bin. Nein, Spaß beiseite. Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die Leute, die Lily und James- Fictions lesen, viel reviewfreudiger sind. Ich erwarte hier auch nicht so viel von, aber ich freu mich natürlich trotzdem. Und wie! Also ein Riesen-Danke!


	3. Kapitel 3

A/N: **Überarbeitete Fassung **von Kapitel 3.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich bei Mrs. Weasley in der Küche und half ihr beim Abwasch. Soll heißen, wir saßen am Küchentisch, tranken Tee und überwachten, wie verzauberte Küchengeräte alles erledigten.

„Danke für die hübschen Blumen, das wäre doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen! Aber wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?", fragte mich Mrs. Weasley, riss sich von der Betrachtung der Gerbera los, die nun in einer Vase auf dem Küchentisch standen, und schickte einen Eimer mit Wasser und einen Feudel in den zweiten Stock, um de Korridor zu putzen. Seit Kreacher weg war ( man hat ihn schließlich doch noch geköpft, wie seine Vorgänger – ist wohl das Bester, auch wenn es grausam klingt, immerhin hat er Harry fast umgebracht und Sirius ist wegen ihm tot! Also bitte, wer will ihn außer Hermine da noch am Leben sehen?), musste Mrs. Weasley mehr oder weniger alles alleine machen. Aber sie hatte ja ihren guten, treuen Zauberstab.

„Ach, mir geht's gut. Ich habe bald Urlaub, ab Montag", sagte ich, um das Gespräch in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken und rührte in meinem Tee, damit er etwas abkühlte.

„Wirklich? Und was hast du so vor?"

Ja! Perfekt! „Och, so dies und das. Ich wollte mich vielleicht für den Orden etwas nützlich machen und sonst ein bisschen lesen und das Haus auf Vordermann bringen und so...", antwortete ich unbestimmt.

„Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit alleine zu Hause rumsitzen, Mädchen! Wie ich dich kenne, versauerst du da ohne irgendwelche Gesellschaft noch."

„Mrs. Weasley, so schlimm - "

"Du wirst hier wohnen, Alicia, das ist ja wohl klar. Etwas anderes kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

„Danke, wirklich, aber..."

„Kein aber. Das ist beschlossene Sache. Wenn du nicht Freitag Abend um punkt sieben hier auf der Matte stehst, dann komm ich dich holen."

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", lächelte ich. Sie ist einfach eine gute Seele. Ich hätte auch gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihr Angebot anzunehmen, denn sonst hätte sie mich wahrscheinlich höchstpersönlich aus meinem trauten Heim gezerrt.

Mrs. Weasley erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Ich habe noch zu tun. Geh ruhig, meine Liebe."

Ich lächelte sie dankbar an, stand ebenfalls auf und ging wieder zurück in das Esszimmer. Die Versammlung würde erst in zwanzig Minuten beginnen und daher saßen alle noch gemütlich am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Charlie zwinkerte überdeutlich, als er mich erblickte. Ich rollte mit den Augen und er grinste mich an. Ich musste einfach zurück grinsen, schüttelte aber den Kopf und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich wandte mich noch immer grinsend um und wollte gerade zum Sofa am Fenster hinübergehen, als ich bemerkte, dass es bereits von Ron und Hermine in Beschlag genommen war. Ich drehte mich schnell wieder um und ging in Richtung Feuer, wo ebenfalls ein Sofa stand. Ich setzte mich darauf und sah zu, wie Fred und Tonks eine Partie Schach spielten, während George daneben saß und gedankenversunken auf das Spielfeld starrte.

Plötzlich blickte er auf und sah mich am Feuer sitzen. Die Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen und ließen sie tiefgrün erglühen. Seine Haare wirkten wie ein eigenes Feuer, rot und schimmernd. Er wirkte rastlos, voller Energie und so _lebendig_, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und ich schlucken musste.

Er lächelte mich an und als ich zurücklächelte, stand er auf und kam zu mir herübergeschlendert.

„Hallo, Fremder", sagte ich, als er sich neben mich auf das Sofa setzte.

„Hallo, Schönheit", gab er zurück und ich schnaubte.

In einvernehmlichem Schweigen saßen wir da und starrten ins Feuer, während wir unsere Mägen das reichliche Essen verdauen ließen. Mein voller Magen macht mich müde, und ich rutschte langsam tiefer und lehnte schließlich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, weil er mir zu schwer wurde. Mit etwas Hin und Her legte er mit den Arm um die Taille, bevor er selbst den Kopf an die Sofalehne zurücksinken ließ.

Ich hörte einen tiefen Seufzer, dann das leise Murmeln seiner Stimme.

„Leesha?"

„Hm...?"

„Schlaf nicht ein..."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Dann muss ich dich ja in dein Bett tragen, und ich glaube kaum, dass ich das schaffe."

„George, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Der große, starke Treiber schafft es nicht, die kleine Jägerin in ihr Zimmer zu tragen?" Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Er schnaubte. „Klein stimmt sogar. Bereits zwanzig und immer noch nicht gewachsen."

„Pah!", machte ich halb beleidigt. Für meine Größe kann ich nichts.

„Aber um auf das Thema zurückzukommen. Der große, starke Treiber schafft es nicht, die sehr, sehr, _sehr_ kleine Jägerin in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, weil sich dieses am anderen Ende von London befindet."

„Ja und? Benutz Flohpulver oder trag mich in eines der freien Zimmer hier oder so.. Warum müsst ihr Männer eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert machen?"

„Eigentlich sind es ja die Frauen, die kompliziert sind. Zum Beispiel seht ihr immer und überall irgendwelchen Beziehungen, die gar nicht existieren. Oder was habt ihr nur mit den Blumen? Das sind doch nur ein paar olle Gewächse."

Ich setzte mich auf. Das konnte ich nicht auf der Weiblichkeit sitzen lassen. „Wir können halt die Zeichen besser deuten als ihr Männer, weil wir zur Abwechslung mal die Augen aufmachen. Deshalb ist nämlich alles so schwierig, weil ihr uns Frauen einfach nicht verstehen könnt. Nur ganz wenige sind einfühlsam genug, eine Frau wirklich verstehen zu können und ihre Reaktion vorhersagen und deuten zu können. Die ganzen Falschinterpretationen von euch machen doch alles nur noch verworrener. Aber ihr seid zu stolz, mal eine Frau um Rat zu fragen." Ich schnaubte abfällig.

Jetzt setzte sich auch George auf und seine Augen blitzten. „Wir Männer bewahren eben unseren Stolz. Immerhin haben wir überhaupt einen!" Ich wollte meinen Ohren kaum trauen. „Nur, weil wir uns nicht wie ein Fußabtreter behandeln lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir arrogant und gefühllos sind oder nicht sensibel genug. Frauen sind einfach überempfindlich und nur weil Männer anders sind, sagen sie ihnen gleich nach, unsensibel und grob zu sein. Wenn die Frauen mal versuchen würden, das Leben aus der Perspektive eines Mannes zu sehen, dann wäre es für beide Seiten viel einfacher."

Jetzt wurde ich aber langsam sauer. „Eben predigst du noch, dass Frauen mal ein bisschen Stolz haben sollten und sich nicht wie Fußabtreter behandeln lassen sollen und jetzt sagst du, dass sie mal versuchen sollten, das Leben als Mann zu erleben. Aber ist das nicht das Gleiche? Vielleicht solltet ihr Männer mal ab und zu euren Stolz vergessen und die Frauen verstehen wollen und nicht einfach erwarten, dass euch die Welt zu Füßen liegt und euch die Zehen küsst!"

„Wie bitte? Jetzt übertreibst du es aber, Alicia! Immerhin sind Frauen auch nicht unbedingt Unschuldslämmer! Du stellst es so dar, als Läge alles an den Männern."

„Das habe ich nie behauptet und du weißt, dass ich das nicht so sehe. Immerhin versuche ich so oft ich kann, für meine Fehler einzugestehen und nicht die Schuld auf andere zu schieben."

Wir starrten uns einen Augenblick lang schwer atmend in die Augen, beide zornig und jederzeit bereit zum Angriff. Schließlich grinste er, was mich ungemein verwirrte. Seit wann geht er einer fetzigen Diskussion mit sonst wem aus dem Weg? Ich hatte es anders in Erinnerung. Das war wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass George Weasley, ich betone, _George Weasley_ erwachsen geworden war. Wow.

„Du bist wirklich eine Gryffindor, weißt du?"

Wie zur Hölle kam er denn jetzt darauf? „Wie zur Hölle kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Du nimmst die Schuld auf dich und schiebst sie nicht auf andere. Gryffindor-Eigenschaft."

Ich blinzelte. „Wirklich? Hab ich gar nicht gewusst."

Er grinste mich noch immer an und ich grinste zurück. „Man, ich lerne noch dazu."

Er wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen und ich musste lachen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte übergangslos zu beleidigt, aber ich wusste, dass es nur gespielt war. „Super... Jetzt versuche ich mich an den neusten Verführungstechniken der Hexenwoche und sie lacht sich darüber kaputt. Schundblatt."

Das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen. „Was sagt dir das? Kauf dir nächstes Mal lieber Snapes neuesten Ratgeber. ‚Wie erlebe ich die heißeste Nacht meines Lebens – Hundert Schritte, damit Sie Ihre Traumfrau doch noch bekommen'."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Das gibt es? Muss ich haben!"

„Ich muss dich da leider enttäuschen. Aber wäre eine Idee... Wen wolltest du denn damit rumkriegen?"

„Die McGonagall." Ich gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von mir. „Na gut, zur Not auch dich."

„Uh, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt..."

„Das hoffe ich ja wohl..."

Wir sahen uns an und lachten. Der Abend fing doch gut an...

°

Die Versammlung war relativ ereignislos. Kingsley lieferte einen ziemlich interessanten Bericht über neueste Todesser-Aktivitäten; Tonks stellte die Kontaktierkugeln vor, die alle ziemlich nützlich fanden, daher wurden Kingsley erwählt, die Baupläne zu beschaffen, damit einige andere (Bill, Hermine, _einer_ der Zwillinge [beide zusammen wären zu gefährlich... und ich) welche für den Orden herstellen konnten; Lupin berichtete über die letzten Ergebnisse der Auslandsarbeit und die seit dem letzten Monat gemachten Fortschritte und Fleur brachte alle auf den neuesten Stand in Ministeriumsfragen.

Schließlich endete sie und setzte sich. Ich räusperte mich und stand auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu erlangen. Als mich alle interessiert ansahen, blickte ich sie nacheinander an.

„Ich weiß, ich habe lange nicht mehr an einer Ordenssitzung teilgenommen und muss aber trotzdem ein Bitte äußern. Ich rede nicht groß um den heißen Brei herum, dazu ist die Zeit zu wertvoll.

In einem Monat sind Ministerwahlen und es ist wohl allen hier klar, dass wir dringend etwas tun müssen. Fudge stellt sich nicht nur bei Ordensangelegenheiten quer, sondern behindert auch die Arbeit von Ministeriumsbeamten. Um euch ein Beispiel zu geben: Hute morgen hat er gleich alle drei meiner heutigen Gerichtsverhandlungen aufgrund mangelnder Beweise abgesagt. Eigentlich kann das erst im Gerichtssaal geschehen und dennoch macht er es. Ich vermute, dass er bestochen wurde, da uns ja allen bekannt ist, wie versessen er auf Geld ist. Ich habe heute Marcus Flint im Ministerium getroffen, was Einiges erklären könnte.

Aber das ist jetzt nicht der springende Punkt. Das sollte nur deutlich machen, wie sehr Fudge die Durchsetzung des Zaubererrechtes beeinträchtigt, was nicht nur dem Orden, sondern auch der gesamten Zaubererwelt schadet. Gefährliche Todesser kommen nicht hinter Gitter, weil sie Fudge mit Goldgeschenken überschütten. Das ist nicht fair, wie wohl jeder mit mir übereinstimmt und daher sollten wir dringend eine Wahlkampagne starten und bestenfalls einen eigenen Kandidaten für den Ministerposten aufstellen."

Ich verstummte, setzte mich und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Alle hatten nachdenkliche Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern.

„Alicia hat Recht", sagte George schließlich laut und alle im Kreis nickten zustimmend.

„Aber was tun wir?", fragte Bill und rieb sich das Kinn.

Ich sah einen Moment auf das Tischtuch, doch dann kam mir ein Geistesblitz. Ich sah auf meine Hände, dann auf George, der neben mir saß, und dann auf eine bestimmte Person im Kreis.

„Fleur", sagte ich.

„Moi?", fragte sie und sah mich fragend an. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Du wirst unsere Kandidatin für die Wahl", erklärte ich, überzeugt von meiner Idee.

Bills Augen leuchteten auf und zumindest der männliche Teil der Mitglieder nickte. Hermine sah mich an. „Keine schlechte Idee. Man muss sie nur gut präsentieren..."

Mrs. Weasley sah auf die Uhr. „Gut, dann sind wir uns alle einig, dass wir Fleur als Kandidatin nehmen und Hermine und Alicia eine Kampagne ausarbeiten?", fragte sie.

Alle murmelten eine Zustimmung, nur Fleur, Hermine und ich sahen geschockt drein. „Aber", wollte ich widersprechen, doch George beugte sich zu mir hinüber und flüsterte: „Keine Widerrede, es ist bereits zu spät."

Und er hatte Recht. Es herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung und der Raum war schon halb leer. Seufzend sah ich Hermine an, die genauso aussah, wie ich mich fühlte, und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und ich fühlte mich etwas besser. Mit Hermine konnte das alles ja nur halb so schlimm werden. Und ich hatte in meinem Urlaub etwas zu tun.

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und verabschiedete mich von den Weasleys, wobei Mrs. Weasley es nicht lassen konnte, mir noch einmal für die Blumen zu danken und mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie mich morgen um halb sieben abholen wird.

Ich legte meinen Umhang um und gab dann Fleur einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie grinste mir zu. „Eigentlisch sollte isch dir böse sein, weil du misch als Kandidatin vorgeschlagen 'ast, aber inswischen 'abe isch misch schweren 'erzens damit abgefunden. Isch werde wahrscheinlisch sowieso nischt gewinnen."

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand!", sagte ich düster.

„Aber mit dir und 'ermine als Wahlkampfleiterinnen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit siemlisch gering, n'est-ce pas?" Sie lachte und zwinkerte mir zu, während ich etwas traurig seufzte.

George legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. „Leesh, freu dich doch lieber über die Abwechslung, die du dadurch hast. Du kannst hier wohnen und hast schon gleich zwei Aufträge, mit denen du dich die nächsten vier Wochen auseinandersetzen kannst."

Ich sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Du vergisst die Nachteile..."

„Es gibt keine Nachteile. Du bist hier, ich bin hier..."

„Genau das meine ich ja", lachte ich. „Du bist auch hier..."

Er hob seinerseits die Brauen. „Ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gehört."

„Gut, also dann bis morgen. Gute Nacht, George." Ich umarmte ihn und er lachte leise. Das Geräusch war angenehm und sein Atem strich dabei über meinen Hals, sodass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Ich ließ schnell los und verschwand mit einem letzten Winken in der pechschwarzen Eingangshalle.

Als ich aus dem Haus trat, beeilte ich mich, nach Hause zu Disapparieren und lehnte mich dort mit zitternden Knien an die Wand. Es war eine wirklich schlechte Idee, so etwas bei seinem besten Freund zu fühlen. Ich kannte ihn schon ewig und mit jedem Mal, das wir uns sahen, wurden meine Reaktionen schlimmer. Tief Luft holend, verbannte ich das in meinen Hinterkopf. Diese Gedanken waren verboten. Er war einfach nur mein bester Freund.

Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie gleich hinter mir wieder ab. Zwei Abende in Gesellschaft taten ihr Übriges und langsam wurde ich ziemlich müde. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen und einen simplen Zahnreinigungsspruch angewandt hatte, fiel ich wie tot ins Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen. War wohl auch besser so, denn sonst hätte ich wohl noch bis spät(er) in die Nacht hinein über Küsse und zitternde Knie gegrübelt.

* * *

A/N: Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel: Das wird lustig. Es taucht jemand aus der Schulzeit auf, dem Alicia für den Rest der Ewigkeit lieber aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Schluss mit Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Das wird dir gefallen, Kruemel ::zwinker::. 

Gut, auf zu den absolut wundervollen Reviewern.

**AngelinaLovegood:** Tja, ich bin gut im manipulieren... ::fies grins:: Nein, sie hat echt kaum Zeit, aber sie genießt es, und das ist ja die Hauptsache. Oh, die Einzige, die meine L/J nicht liest? Hmm, kann schon sein... nein, Spaß beiseite. Ich wäre dir echt dankbar, _wenn_ du es tun würdest, aber ich kann so was ja, ich hab ja auch so meine Vorlieben. Ach, ich wollte dich übrigens noch mal fragen, ob du vielleicht bei mir betalesen möchtest, ich hab keinen und ich brauche das echt dringend (wenn ich meine Geschichten dann nach zwei Wochen online noch mal lese, dann knalle ich mir etwas alle dreißig Sekunden die Hand an die Stirn, weil ich wieder einen dummen Fehler gefunden habe). Also, möchtest du?

**Aguila: **Danke für die Blumen. Ich bemühe mich...

**Kruemel:** Tjaha, hier hast du die Gefühle, die unter Freunden nicht sein dürfen. Ich bin ja soooo fies... Äh ja. Wie auch immer. Die Geschichte mit Snape klärt sich nachher noch auf, ganz schön gemeine Sache eigentlich, wenn ich mal so drüber nachdenke, aber egal. Die Harmonie wird wie oben angekündigt auch bald ein Ende haben... na ja. Mehr oder weniger. Und der Kleidungsstil passt mir auch net so ganz, aber hey, das Mädel kann anziehen was sie will, ich hab da gar nichts mitzureden, so eine starrköpfige Göre, ich bin die Autorin, wie kann sie es wagen, sagt einfach so und nicht anders und ich sitz dann da und darf den Leuten erklären, warum sie sich so bescheuert anzieht ::vor sich hin murmelnd::schreckt auf:: Äh, ja, also, auf jeden Fall danke ich dir für die Review::Riesen-Bussal::


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Siehe erstes Kapitel...

A/N: Ich bin relativ stolz auf dieses Kapitel... Alicias Gefühle werden mal ein wenig aufgemischt, auch wenn mir der Sinn immer noch schleierhaft ist, obwohl ich inzwischen ziemlich weit bin... In dieser Geschichte ist auch nichts normal, ich verstehe es ehrlich gesagt, wenn ihr nicht reviewt oder Flames schickt... grausig, wenn die Charas immer das machen, was sie gerade wollen oder völlig hormongesteuert handeln...

**Kapitel 4**

Am nächsten Morgen erlebte ich eine Art Déja-vu. Ich lehnte wieder mit geschlossenen Augen an der Fahrstuhlwand, während die Gitter zurasselten.

„Guten Morgen, Spinnet." Ich schlug die Augen auf, müde wie ich war, und sah vor mir Terence Higgs, den ehemaligen Sucher der Slytherins.

„Higgs", gab ich kühl zurück und schloss meine Augen wieder.

„Wärst du wohl so freundlich, deine Augen offen zu halten? Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er und ich konnte hören, dass er mit Mühe sein Temperament unterdrückte.

Also schlug ich meine Augen wieder auf und musterte ihn müde. Er sah mich aus kalten blauen Augen an und seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich leicht, als hätte er etwas besonders Ekelhaftes vor sich. Mir ging es genauso, dass konnte ich sagen.

„Dann rede", erwiderte ich im gleichen Tonfall und stieß mich seufzend von der Wand ab.

„In deinem Büro. Es muss ja nicht unbedingt jeder mitbekommen."

Wir warteten schweigend einige Sekunden, dann erreichte der Fahrstuhl die Etage, auf der mein Büro lag. Ich führte ihn durch die Gänge und schloss leise murmelnd meine Tür auf, da ich ja seine Absichten nicht kannte und es daher lieber vermeiden wollte, ihm den Spruch zu meiner Tür zu offenbaren.

Als wir eintraten, machte ich einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und alle Papiere ordneten sich säuberlich an, sodass keine verdächtigen Zettel auf dem Schreibtisch rumlagen.

Ich ging ohne Umschweife hinter dem Schreibtisch und ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder. Nachdem ich einen Besuchersessel heraufbeschworen hatte und Higgs sich niedergelassen hatte, lehnte ich mich zurück, mit meinem Zauberstab spielend, und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Nun?"

Er fixierte mich mit diesen kalten Augen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Erst dachte ich, es wäre nur ein Scherz, doch seine Augen waren völlig ernst, und ich musste lachen. „Meine Hilfe? Wieso würde ich dir helfen wollen?"

„Du bist Anwältin, oder?"

„Soweit ich informiert bin..."

„Dann engagiere ich dich."

Ich sah ihn kalt an. „Einen Moment. Ich denke, ich habe noch etwas Mitspracherecht und kann mir meine außerstaatlichen Fälle selber aussuchen. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich deinen Fall will."

„Du denkst zu viel."

„Das steht außerhalb deiner Beurteilungsmöglichkeit."

„Du bist ganz schön sprachgewandt. Ich will _dich_ als Anwältin."

„Da du mich aber nicht bekommst, schlage ich vor, dass du jetzt gehst. Die Tür ist dort hinten."

Er beugte sich etwas vor. „Hör mir wenigstens zu und entscheide dann."

Ich tat es ihm nach und sagte leise: „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hast."

Ich sah in an. Er zeigte keine Regung und wartete nur ab. Dann sah ich Triumph aufblitzen, genau in dem Moment, in dem ich mich entschieden hatte, ihm zuzuhören. Na warte, Higgs.

„Gut", sagte ich geschäftsmäßig und er lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Dann kannst du ja gehen."

Sein Mund klappte auf und zum ersten Mal zeigte sich in seinen Augen ein anderes Gefühl als Ablehnung, Ärger oder Ekel. Verwirrung. Ich gratulierte mir innerlich.

„Aber...?"

Ich lächelte ihn schnippisch an. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Komm in einer Stunde wieder."

Er sah mich kälter an denn je, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Quidditch gegen die Slytherins härtet ab. Also stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum, noch einen letzten kalten Blick auf mich werfend.

Kaum war er aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden, begann ich zu grübeln, was er wollen könnte. Ich beschloss, drei Minuten zu warten und dann Tonks einen Besuch abzustatten, um ein paar Infos einzuholen.

In der Wartezeit holte ich die Akte über meinen heutigen Fall hervor. Vince Craw, dreiunddreißig Jahre alt und nicht arbeitend. Ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht unbedingt arm war. Hat seine sieben Jahre in Hogwarts mit mittelmäßigen Noten abgeschlossen und war in Slytherin. Hat sich anscheinend mit Todessern rumgetrieben, andere Vergehen sind dieser Tage selten. Mal schauen.

Die haben wohl Muggel gefoltert, drei Leute, eine Familie. Die Tochter ist Hexe, neunzehn Jahre und arbeitet für das Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Die Eltern sind neunundvierzig und siebenundvierzig. Die Nachbarn haben alles vom Fenster aus beobachtet und wurden nachher von den Auroren vor Ort vor der Gedächtnismodifikation befragt. Auroren waren Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Theresa Darlton und Broderick March. Sehr schön, alle gute, seriöse Auroren, die voll hinter dem Orden standen, oder zumindest dieselben Ansichten vertraten. Perfekte Zeugen.

Dann war da nur noch die Tochter selbst, die Eltern zu befragen wäre nach dem, was sie durchgemacht haben, eine Schande gewesen. Die Tochter, Cassandra Streaton, hatte sich zu einer Aussage bereiterklärt. Da es nur wenig nützliche Gesetze gab, musste ich versuchen, die wenigen, die ich hatte, gut auszuspielen. Das setzte einen Besuch bei Liz voraus.

Inzwischen konnte ich es wohl wagen, aus meinem Büro zu gehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, Higgs zu treffen. Das würde mein Image ruinieren (mein Gott, ich klinge wirklich arrogant, oder?).

Fünf Minuten später stand ich vor Tonks Bürozelle. Ich hatte Glück und sie war gerade nicht unterwegs. Ich tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie legte die Kontaktierkugel, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, beiseite.

„Tonks, ich brauch noch ein paar Infos."

„Ja?"

„Terence Higgs war eben bei mir. Er will mich als Anwältin engagieren, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich zusage. Ich brauch ein paar Infos über ihn. Ich kann ihn vielleicht bis Montag – mit Glück – hinhalten, aber er sieht nicht so aus, als wolle er lange auf eine Entscheidung warten."

„Terence Higgs? So ein großer, muskulöser, dunkelhaariger Typ mit blauen Augen und einem harten Zug ums Kinn?", fragte Tonks nachdenklich. „Warte."

Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und auf einmal saß Terence Higgs vor mir auf dem Stuhl. „Er" sah mich abwartend an und es war merkwürdig, diese Augen so warm und belebt zu sehen. Ich schauderte. Würde er nur einmal so schauen, dann würde er die Herzen aller Frauen brechen. Die Augen machen einen fertig. Ehrlich.

Ich nickte und eine Sekunde später saß Tonks wieder vor mir, heute mit wallenden, dunkelblauen Haaren und langen, dichten Wimpern, die einen kessen Schwung hatten. Sie erinnerte an eine Meereskönigin.

„Kann ich dir besorgen", meinte sie. „Du bist bei Molly, nicht wahr? Dann bring ich sie dir irgendwann am Wochenende."

„Danke, Tonks", sagte ich hastig und verschwand mit einem dankbaren Lächeln in Richtung Liz' Büro. Ich störte sie diesmal anscheinend bei der Suche nach einer Akte, doch sie ließ sofort davon ab und suchte mir die List für meine Craw-Verhandlung raus.

Wenig Frauen, also hieß das für mich, nicht auf Mitleid sondern auf harte Fakten gehen. Ich dankte Liz, eilte zurück in mein Büro und schickte Memos an Tonks, Kingsley, Theresa und Broderick, dass sie in ihren Zeugenaussagen nicht zu sehr in Details schwimmen sollten, sondern höchstens auf Nachfrage auf die näheren Geschehnisse in nüchterner Berichterstattung eingehen sollten.

Zurück in meinem Büro machte ich mir ein paar Notizen zu den einzelnen Anklagepunkten und den Gesetzen, auf die ich eingehen wollte. Ich schlug in ein paar Gesetzbüchern und Listen nach und wurde schließlich von einem Klopfen an meiner Tür gestört.

„Herein", sagte ich und schrieb einen letzten Satz. Schwungvoll setzte ich ein Ausrufezeichen und sah auf. Meine Augenbrauen schossen beim Anblick von Higgs hoch.

„Sie sind ja pünktlich", meinte ich erstaunt, wobei mir erst eine Sekunde später auffiel, dass ich in die Höflichkeitsanrede gerutscht war.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl, den ich vorhin heraufbeschworen hatte. „Du hättest was anderes erwartet, nicht wahr, Spinnet?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Aber gut, die Aufforderung, dich zu setzen kann ich mir ja wohl sparen."

„Scheint fast so. Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören?"

„Du kommst zwar zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, aber da es ein Versprechen war, wenn auch indirekt, werde ich zuhören. Fang an." Ich lehnte mich zurück, gespannt auf die Geschichte wartend.

„Ich will dich als Anwältin haben, das habe ich bereits gesagt", begann er und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend und jede Reaktion in meinem Gesicht genau registrierend. Unangenehm.

„Warum?", fragte ich geradeheraus.

„Du scheinst gut zu sein, scheinst die Jury unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das kann ich brauchen."

Ich hob nur die Augenbrauen, darauf bedacht, sonst jeden Ausdruck aus meinem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Ich bin vom Zaubergamot auf Anraten Lucius Malfoys vor Gericht geladen worden, da ich angeblich Schwarzmagie eingesetzt habe und gegen die Regierung arbeiten würde."

Er sah mit direkt in die Augen und für einen Moment war ich erschrocken über die Intensität, die sie ausstrahlten. „Das ist gelogen." Ich weiß nicht warum, und ich schalt mich deswegen innerlich selbst, aber ich glaubte ihm. In seinen Augen wahr nur Ehrlichkeit zu sehen, nichts weiter.

„Malfoy will mir nur eins auswischen, weil ich nicht auf Lord Voldemorts Seite überwechseln wollte und mich gegen den Willen meiner Familie gewehrt habe."

Das war interessant. Higgs war kein Todesser? Er _wehrte_ sich dagegen, einer zu werden? Und schlimmer als das war, dass es kein großer Scherz oder keine riesige Lüge war, denn diese Augen zeigten nur Offenheit und Aufrichtigkeit.

„Und daher brauche ich dich, Spinnet."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich dir helfen will, Higgs", sagte ich, mich über den Tisch beugend und ihn fixierend. „Warum?"

Er sagte nichts und starrte mir nur weiter in die Augen.

Ich stieß mich vom Tisch ab und wanderte im Raum auf und ab, wohl wissend, dass er mich noch immer beobachtete. „Du bist ein ehemaliger Slytherin, Higgs, warum sollte ich so etwas für dich tun?"

Er lachte bitter und ich wirbelte herum um ihn anzusehen. Sein Lachen war freudlos, frustriert, einfach bitter und es rührte sich etwas in mir. Sein Gefühlsausbruch zeigte etwas so menschliches an ihm, dass mir ein Schauder über den Rücken lief.

„Oh, ja, wie könnte ich es jemals vergessen? Terence Higgs, der böse, hinterhältige Slytherin, von dem alle erwarten, in die Fußstapfen seiner Mitschüler zu treten, nicht wahr? Warum sollte jemand wie du, die edle, warmherzige Gryffindor etwas für mich tun, wo man doch nicht wissen kann, ob ich womöglich einen Hintergedanken hege?"

Er sah mich an, und diesmal lag in seinen Augen Enttäuschung. „Ich bin zu dir gekommen, nicht weil du die Beste bist, oder weil ich dein Mitleid erwartet habe, sondern weil ich dachte, dass du in der Lage wärst, mich so zu sehen, wie ich wirklich bin. Nicht den Slytherin. Nicht den Terence Higgs, den alle sehen. Sondern den, der ich wirklich bin." Er lachte kurz auf, wieder so verbittert, dass mir das Herz wehtat. „Das ist mir eben erst klar geworden, weißt du? Ich wusste es nicht, als ich durch diese Tür hereintrat, aber wenn ich durch sie hinaustrete, werde ich es wissen."

Er stand auf und sah mich an. „Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du könntest es verstehen." Er wandte sich zur Tür und ich sah zu Boden.

Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann mich dazu brachte, mich so schlecht zu fühlen? Wie konnte es sein, dass er durch diese Tür kam und meine Gedanken aufmischte, um mich dann einfach stehen zu lassen, nur mit diesem Gefühl, als wäre ich etwas besonders Abartiges, die schäbigste Kakerlake auf der ganzen Welt?

Weil ich ihn verstehen konnte. Ja, ich verstand sehr wohl, wie er sich fühlte. Abgestempelt und nicht als der respektiert, der er war. Und mein Herz blutete ob dieser Behandlung eines menschlichen Wesens, dieser Missachtung seiner Gefühle und der Verachtung seiner eigentlichen Existenz. Viele Worte um etwas zu beschreiben, das man nicht beschreiben kann. Man kann es nur fühlen.

Ich sollte auf meine Gefühle vertrauen.

„Ich kann es verstehen", sagte ich leise und er blieb stehen. Ich sah auf und schaute in seine Augen. „Ich kann es verstehen", wiederholte ich noch leiser und er sah auf meine rechte Hand, die zur Faust geballt etwas oberhalb meines Herzens lag. Er legte seine Hand wie in Trance auf dieselbe Stelle und sah mir wieder in die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dastanden, einander nur in die Augen starrend, doch die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Schließlich nickte er fast unmerklich und nachdem ich mit einem ebenso kleinen Nicken geantwortet hatte, lösten wir die Blicke und setzten uns wieder auf unsere Stühle.

„Ich habe in einer halben Stunde eine Verhandlung", sagte ich und sah auf meine Armbanduhr. „Ich muss bis dahin noch etwas arbeiten, aber danach können wir uns über das Vorgehen bei deiner Verhandlung unterhalten. Wann ist sie angesetzt?"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest arbeiten, Spinnet?" Überrascht ruckte mein Kopf hoch. Higgs hatte so etwas wie Humor? Er hatte ein kleines, _aufrichtiges_ Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ich lächelte zurück.

„Pure Neugierde."

„In zwei Wochen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Schlecht. Wirklich schlecht."

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Ja. Ich habe ab Montag vier Wochen Urlaub. Aber ich will den Fall." Ich sah grimmig auf meine Notizen und dann wieder auf Higgs.

„Du hast ihn bereits." Er lächelte wieder dieses kleine Lächeln und ich nickte.

„Habe ich wohl."

_A/N: Hmm... ich sage mal lieber nichts. Doch, tue ich. Nein, am Ende herrscht kein Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen zwischen den beiden. Alicia kann ihn verstehen und redet auch ernsthaft mit ihm, aber sie sieht trotz allem doch noch den Slytherin von früher in ihm._

_Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie ihn zu respektieren lernt, und noch länger, bis sie Freunde werden und sich als das sehen, was sie sind. Klang ganz schön Summary-mäßig, oder? Was soll's..._

_**Beckhamfan2: **Danke für die Blumen... ;)_

_**Mystical Harmonie:** Hm, ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt geschmeichelt. Mir gefällt George auch, aber Alicia ist einfach mehr als eigensinnig, fast so schlimm wie Angelina, die unbedingt in Irland bleiben wollte und nicht auftauchen will. Aber pass auf, die krieg ich schon noch dazu... ich schick ihr einfach Fred zum Überzeugen... ::lol:: Ich glaube, ich werde die späteren Kapitel, die ich schon geschrieben habe, noch mal überarbeiten, weil da einiges passiert ist, was ich lieber nicht hätte. Also versuche ich mal, meine Personen von meiner Meinung zu überzeugen. Und die Denkarbeit zu der Wahlkampagne ist auch schon fast abgeschlossen... ::freu:: Okay, jetzt habe ich wieder gelabert ohne Ende, obwohl du all das überhaupt nicht wissen wolltest, sorry._

_**jeel: **Hier haste mehr... ;)_

_**AngelinaLovegood:** Ja, die eigensinnige Alicia, macht immer was sie will... ::seufz:: Wie ich mir das ausdenke? Keine Ahnung, meine Umwelt inspiriert mich, genauso wie andere Geschichten und plötzlich taucht was in meinem Hirn auf und ich denke: Das wäre doch was! Und dann setze ich mich hin und schreibe es auf und voilà, ich habe eine Geschichte... ::lol::_

_Nächstes Kapitel: Die Gerichtsverhandlung im Fall Craw... Bis dann!_


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Das Übliche... schaut im ersten Kapitel nach...

A/N: Gut, willkommen zurück! Heute warte ich mit der Gerichtsverhandlung auf und es gibt wohl mal wieder mehr Harmonie als nötig... ::lol:: Seid nachsichtig und lest selbst.

Oh, und... **Mystical Harmony**, schau vorm lesen noch mal die Antwort auf deine Review nach… ::lol:: ;P

Kapitel 5 

Um zehn vor elf machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Gerichtssaal, der sich im Untergeschoss auf dem Stockwerk der Mysteriumsabteilung befand. Ich hatte mir meinen Verhandlungsumhang angezogen, der eigentlich nur eine schwarze Robe war, die an den Säumen mit weißem Stoff abgenäht war. Da Higgs sich nicht abwimmeln ließ, musste ich ihn wohl oder übel mitnehmen.

Wir fuhren schweigend runter zur Mysteriumsabteilung und gingen zum Gerichtssaal. Es waren nur zwei Hexen da, die ihre Notizen sortierten und fröhlich schwatzten. Als ich, gefolgt von Higgs, eintrat, grüßten sie mich mit einem Nicken und einem freundlichen Lächeln, das ich erwiderte.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Hinster. Guten Morgen, Mrs. Vest."

Sie lächelten mir noch einmal zu und vertieften sich dann wieder in die Unterhaltung. Ich ging mit Higgs zu den oberen Bankreihen und legte meine Notizen am Ende der Bank, etwas vor dem Stuhl mit den Fesseln, nieder. Mit einer Handbewegung veranlasste ich ihn dazu, sich zu setzen und ging noch einmal das Gesetzbuch durch, dass ich mitgebracht hatte.

Um fünf vor elf trafen auch die anderen Gamot-Mitglieder ein, darüber hinaus einige Besucher. Sogar Fudge persönlich erschien, doch keiner schien ihm große Beachtung zu schenken.

Plötzlich senkte sich Stille über den Raum. Ich sah auf und bemerkte zu meinem maßlosen Erstaunen Dumbledore auf mich zukommen. Er lächelte und sah mich mit blitzenden, blauen Augen an.

„Dumbledore", sagte Fudge. „Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten."

Dumbledore sah Fudge durch seine Brillengläser an, als wolle er den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte prüfen und Fudge sank etwas in sich zusammen. Dumbledore zwinkerte mir heimlich zu und setzte sich dann auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite auf die Bank, etwa auf Höhe Higgs', während Fudge mir gegenüber sitzen würde.

Schließlich setzten ich mich, auch die sonst noch Stehenden ließen sich nieder und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, senkte sich abermals Stille über den Raum. Vince Craw wurde hereingeführt, hinter ihm ging ein Zauberer, der seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken gerichtet hielt, um Fluchtversuche oder Angriffe zu verhindern.

Craw wurde zu dem Stuhl geführt, wo er sich setzte. Die Ketten blieben schlaff.

„Vince Craw", sagte Fudge und sah ihn an. „Sie sind hier, weil Sie der Umtriebigkeit mit Todessern und des Folterns von Muggeln angeklagt sind. Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

Craw sah die Zuhörer aus kalten Augen arrogant an. „Nur, dass das lächerliche Anschuldigungen sind, die unwahr sind, und für die Sie keine Beweise haben."

Fudge nickte mir zu und ich erhob mich. „Mr. Craw. Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, dass wir Zeugenaussagen gegen Sie haben? Sowohl Nachbarn, die das Geschehen an dem Nachmittag beobachtet haben, als auch die Opfer selbst haben Aussagen gegen Sie gemacht. Bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Meinung?"

Er sah mich trotzig an. „Ja, denn ich sage die Wahrheit."

„Nun gut, Mr. Craw. Dann rufe ich Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror des Ministeriums, als ersten Zeugen auf."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kingsley trat ein. Er machte einen zuverlässigen, vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck und ich jubelte innerlich. Das war ein riesiger Pluspunkt bei der Jury, wenn man verlässliche Zeugen aufrief.

Ein Stuhl wurde für ihn heraufbeschworen und er setzte sich, sodass er die Jury ansehen konnte, direkt neben Craws Stuhl.

„Ihr Name ist Kingsley Shacklebolt und Sie arbeiten als Auror für das Zaubereiministerium?", fragte ich, nur der Formalität halber, denn jeder hier wusste das wohl.

„Ja, das ist korrekt", antwortete Kingsley laut und deutlich. Super, weiter so. Wenn ein Zeuge undeutlich und ängstlich spricht, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er unglaubwürdig rüberkommt. Kingsley war der Beste, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte.

„Sie waren an besagtem Tag im Einsatz an dem Ort, an dem Mr. Craw angeblich die muggelstämmige Hexe und ihre Eltern gefoltert hat?"

„Ja, das war ich."

„Erzählen Sie uns bitte kurz und knapp, was passiert ist."

„Als wir eintrafen, fanden wir das Mädchen und seine Eltern bewusstlos im Garten vor, die Nachbarn standen daneben und versuchten, Erste Hilfe zu leisten, wie Sie nachher angaben. Der Mutter und dem Mädchen fehlten die Kleider, deren Fetzen wir im Garten verstreut fanden. Über dem Haus schwebte das Dunkle Mal, und die Haustür stand sperrangelweit offen, aber sonst waren keine Spuren von Magie zu sehen. Wir haben die MediMagier benachrichtigt, die sich dann vor Ort um die Familie gekümmert haben, während wir die Nachbarn befragt haben und danach ihr Gedächtnis modifiziert haben. Schließlich befragten wir die Eltern und modifizierten auch ihr Gedächtnis, aber die Tochter war bereit, gegen die Täter auszusagen und so löschten wir ihre Erinnerung nicht.

Alle haben ausgesagt, es seien drei in schwarze Mäntel gehüllte Figuren gewesen, die Masken auf hatten und ein unmaskierter Mann, den sie anhand von Fotos als Vince Craw identifiziert haben."

Ich nickte und machte mir ein paar Notizen. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Aussage, Mr. Shacklebolt. Ich möchte mir gerne zuerst die anderen Zeugen anhören, aber sähe es gerne, wenn Sie auch noch weiterhin zur Verfügung stünden, damit ich bei möglicherweise auftretenden Fragen auf Sie zurückgreifen kann."

Kingsley nickte und setzte im hinteren Teil des Raumes auf eine Bank.

„Ich rufe Theresa Darlton, Aurorin des Ministeriums, als zweite Zeugin auf." Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Theresa trat ein. Sie war eine stämmige Frau in den frühen Fünfzigern mit eisengrauem Haar, dass sich leicht in alle Richtungen verstreute, was mich immer an Madam Hooch erinnerte. Sie hatte graue Augen, die immer aussahen, wie der Himmel an einem windigen Frühlingstag, was perfekt zu ihrer Frisur passte. Sie hatte einen neutralen schwarzen Umhang an und sich einen silbergrauen Schal um die Schultern gelegt. Die einzigen Farbtupfer stellten ihre leicht geröteten Wangen dar, die aussahen, als sei sie gerade von draußen hereingekommen. Alles in allem erschien sie trotz ihres Alters frisch und wirbelnd.

Sie zwinkerte einigen Bekannten auf dem Weg zum Stuhl zu und ließ sich sprühend vor Energie darauf nieder.

Ich lächelte sie kurz an und räusperte mich dann. „Sie sind Theresa Darlton, Aurorin des Ministeriums?"

„Ja, das bin ich." Klare Stimme, zuverlässiger Eindruck, ehrlicher und offener Gesichtsausdruck. Eine tolle Zeugin, diese Frau.

„Bitte berichten Sie kurz, was an dem Tag, an dem Sie an besagtem Ort im Einsatz waren, geschah."

Theresa ordnete kurz ihre Gedanken und setzte sich dann gerade hin. Sie erzählte die selbe Geschichte wie Kingsley, nur in anderen Worten, und ließ ebenso große Emotionen aus dem Spiel. Dennoch hatte sie noch so viel Bewegung in der Stimme, dass sich darauf schließen ließ, dass das Ganze ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen war.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte ich leise. „Ich würde mir gerne noch die anderen Zeugen anhören, bevor ich Ihnen weitere Fragen stelle. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Theresa nickte angemessen ernst und setzte sich dann still neben Kingsley. Nach meinem Aufruf trat auch Broderick March ein. Er war ein etwas kleinerer Mann mit einem silbernen Schnauzbart, der von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen war, ebenso wie seine silbernen Haare. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten freundlich, aber intelligent und er machte einen autoritären Eindruck. Es gab wohl kaum jemandem, der ihm unterstellen würde, nicht für seinen Beruf geeignet zu sein. Er war die Verkörperung der Vaterfigur und das verlieh ihm Vertrauen, Zuverlässigkeit, Freundlichkeit und trotz allem Autorität.

Broderick tat mir ebenfalls den Gefallen und verlor sich nicht in Details. Auch er setzte sich auf die Bank und ich rief Tonks herein. Sie stolperte glücklicherweise nicht über eine Treppenstufe oder ihren Umhangsaum und ich dankte Merlin dafür, dass sie kinnlange blonde Haare und neutrale dunkelblaue Augen hatte, und nicht so aufgestylt wie heute Morgen rumlief, was sie sicherlich einiges ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit gekostet hätte.

Nach ihrem kurzen Bericht, entließ ich auch sie vom Zeugenstuhl. „Nun würde ich gerne die Hauptzeugin aufrufen, Cassandra Streaton, neunzehn Jahre alt, arbeitete in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe des Ministeriums."

Es öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal die Tür und Cassandra betrat den Rum. Sie trug einen sauberen und ordentlich geglätteten, schwarzen Umhang. Ihr braunes Haar hatte sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, was ihre klaren Züge betonte und ihren Gesichtsausdruck sichtbar machte. Sie hatte eine Narbe im Gesicht, die sich vom rechten Mundwinkel bis zur Schläfe zog und rosig glänzte. Unter dem Haaransatz sah man noch die Überreste einer Platzwunde. Ihre blaugrauen Augen waren auf mich gerichtete und ich nickte ihr zu.

Sie bewegte kaum merklich den Kopf und durchschritt den Raum bis zum Zeugenstuhl, auf dem sie sich aufrecht niederließ. Ihr Gesicht war fast ausdruckslos, nur in den Augen sah man Trauer, Zorn und Schmerz. Ich konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Trauer, weil ihre Eltern das miterleben mussten und sie nur tatenlos zusehen konnte. Zorn, weil jemand ihnen so etwas angetan hatte und sie diesem jemand heute gegenüberstand. Und Schmerz, weil sie es nicht fassen konnte, dass man so etwas tun kann, dass es jemand so Böses gibt.

Ich schluckte meine eigenen Gefühle runter und sah Cassandra an. „Ihr Name ist Cassandra Streaton, Sie sind neunzehn Jahre und arbeiten im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte ich leise, aber deutlich. Der Saal war völlig still.

„Ja, das ist richtig", antwortete Cassandra ebenso leise und deutlich.

„Sie sind muggelgeboren?"

„Ja."

„Bitte erzählen Sie uns, was sich an jenem Tag bei Ihnen zugetragen hat."

„Ich wohne noch bei meinen Eltern, will aber in zwei Wochen heiraten und zu meinem Verlobten ziehen. Ich war gerade von der Arbeit zuhause und hatte meine Eltern begrüßt, als die Tür aufschlug und wir nach einem Lichtblitz in die Luft gehoben wurden. Wir schwebten nach draußen, wo vier Männer standen, drei in Todesserkleidung, mit schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken und einer nur mit einem grauen Umhang bekleidet.

Sie ließen uns zu Boden fallen und folterten uns mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie zerrissen mir und meiner Mutter mit Flüchen die Kleidung und ließen sie um die Eiche in unserem Garten kreisen. Meinen Vater haben sie mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt und in der Luft Saltos schlagen lassen. Ich wurde an einen Baum gefesselt und mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Dann wurde ich bewusstlos.

Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, waren bereits die Auroren und MediMagier zu Hilfe gekommen und die Todesser verschwunden. Ich lag auf dem Boden und die Seile, mit denen sie mich gefesselt hatten, waren weg.

Später habe ich den unmaskierten Mann anhand von Fotos als Vince Craw identifiziert."

Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Ich ließ Cassandras Erzählung bei der Jury sacken. Auch wenn Cassandra keine Hochglanzzeugin war, so hatte doch ihre Stimme, so leise und voller Schmerz und Inbrunst, bei der Jury Eindruck hinterlassen können.

Schließlich raschelte ich leise mit meinen Notizzetteln, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Jury wiederzuerlangen. „Ich möchte gerne Matthew Thorns, MediMagier für das St. Mungo Hospital, als Zeugen aufrufen."

Ich beschwor einen weiteren Stuhl herauf und Throns setzte sich. Ich hakte bei seiner Identität nach, nur aus reinen Formalitätsgründen und bat ihn dann um eine kurze Erzählung.

„Nun, wir kamen mit fünf Mann beim Haus der Streatons an und fanden sie bewusstlos vor. Die Muggelnachbarn hatten sich bereits um Hilfe bemüht, es war ihnen jedoch nicht gelungen, die Familie wieder aufzuwecken. Wir kümmerten uns um sie und entdeckten bei der Untersuchung einige blaue Flecken und ein paar Quetschungen, sowie Scheuerstellen an Handgelenken und Fußgelenken bei der Tochter, die höchstwahrscheinlich von einem Seil herrührten. Außerdem hatte die Familie einige Platzwunden und hässliche Kratzer, die wohl beim Fall oder Fluchanwendung entstanden sind."

Ich nickte und machte mir ein paar Notizen.

„Danke, Mr. Thorns. Ich denke, dass wir Sie für den Augenblick wieder entlassen können, da Sie einer wichtigen Arbeit nachzugehen haben. Danke sehr."

Ich schüttelte ihm die Hand und lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte zurück und rauschte in Eile aus dem Raum.

Ich hob ein Gesetzbuch hoch und drehte mich zur Jury. „Meine Damen und Herren Geschworenen. Ich denke, Sie alle kennen unser Gesetzbuch und daher möchte ich Sie nicht mit endlosen Tiraden über die Glaubwürdigkeit der Inhalte oder die Verpflichtung eines jeden Zauberers, sich an das Gesetz zu halten, quälen.

Ich möchte Sie viel lieber darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie alle Menschen sind, und Sie alle Fehler machen können. Niemand ist perfekt. Dennoch wird von uns erwartet, stets das Richtige zu tun. Aber das Richtige ist individuell anders. Jeder sieht eine Situation aus einem anderen Blickwinkel und das macht es so schwierig, eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Daher bitte ich Sie nicht um eine richtige Entscheidung, sondern um eine Entscheidung, die sie für sich selbst vertreten können."

Ich schlug das Gesetzbuch auf und holte meine Notizen dazu. „Der Angeklagte Vince Craw hat gegen Paragraph 1, Paragraph 3 Artikel 1, Paragraph 4 und womöglich auch Paragraph 2 des Gesetzbuches der Zauberer verstoßen. Um Ihnen den Wortlaut dieser Paragraphen in Erinnerung zu rufen, verlese ich sie noch einmal."

Ich räusperte mich und strich die Seite glatt.

„ ‚Paragraph 1: Der Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen Flüche (Cruciatus-Fluch, Imperius-Fluch, Avada Kedavra) wird mit einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban geahndet.'

‚Paragraph 2: Bei nachzuweisender freiwilliger Anhängerschaft Lord Voldemorts ( im Folgenden als Du-weißt-schon-wer bezeichnet) wird der Angeklagte lebenslänglich nach Askaban gesperrt. Anhängerschaft ist definiert als Handeln in Du-weißt-schon-wers Namen, als Handeln als Todesser und als Spionage und Informationsbeschaffung für ihn. Darüber hinaus zählen dazu jedwede Unterstützung in finanzieller und materieller Form sowie das Gewähren von Zuflucht und die Zurückhaltung von Informationen bezüglich Du-weißt-schon-wem.

Gründe für die Milderung oder Aufhebung der Strafe können das Nennen wichtiger (vertraulicher) Informationen bezüglich Du-weißt-schon-wem oder seiner Anhänger oder das Handeln unter Zwang sein.'

‚Paragraph 3: Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei

Mit Übereinstimmung der Vertreter der Zaubererschaften aus allen Ländern der Welt tritt das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei in Kraft.

Artikel 1 besagt: Somit ist es verboten, Magie vor nicht eingeweihten Muggeln anzuwenden und sie so in Kenntnis von der Existenz von Magie zu setzen. Ausnahmen davon werden in Ausnahmezuständen gebilligt. Strafen können höchstens vierwöchiger Aufenthalt in Askaban oder Abfindungen, aber auch Strafarbeiten sein. Darüber hinaus ist es besonders minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberern verboten, in Gegenwart von Muggeln zu zaubern. Bei wiederholten Verstößen gegen diese Regelung kann das Vergehen mit Schulverweis geahndet werden.'

‚Paragraph 4: Der Gebrauch von Schwarzmagie wird mit einem bis zu lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban geahndet. Dazu zählen nicht nur die Anwendung von Zauber, Flüchen und Hexereien, die in den Bereich der Schwarzmagie fallen, sondern auch das Besitzen und Nutzen von Giften und anderen schwarzmagischen Gegenständen. Eine genaue Festlegung der Gegenstände etc. die unter dieses Ressort fallen, ist in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung einzusehen.'"

Ich legte das Gesetzbuch wieder weg und drehte mich zu der Jury um. „Wie Sie sicherlich erkannt haben, hat sich Vince Craw, der als Täter identifiziert ist, in mindestens zwei Fällen schuldig gemacht, in denen ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Askaban gefordert ist.

Er hat den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt und sich darüber hinaus mit Todessern herumgetrieben. Er hat außerdem vor den Augen uneingeweihter Muggel Zauberei angewandt und so die Preisgabe unserer Welt riskiert, was laut dem Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei strengstens untersagt ist.

Möchten Sie noch Fragen an einen der Zeugen richten um den Wahrheitsgehalt der Aussagen zu überprüfen oder sich von der Schuld des Angeklagten zu überzeugen?"

Einige Jurymitglieder hoben die Hände.

Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters sprach zuerst. „Hat Mr. Craw selbst auch Schwarzmagie angewandt? Haben Sie ihn dabei beobachten können?"

Cassandra lachte freudlos und sah den Zauberer mit leerem Blick an, sodass dieser zurückschreckte. „Oh ja, ich habe ihn gesehen. Er selbst hat den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und den Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesprochen."

Erschrocken wurde überall im Saal die Luft eingesogen und einige Hände gingen runter. Theresa stand im Hintergrund auf. „Die Nachbarn haben ebenfalls beobachtet, wie Mr. Craw einen Holzstab auf Ms. Streaton richtete, die daraufhin vor Schmerzen aufschrie."

Ich nickte ihr zu und sie setzte sich mit einem Antwortnicken wieder. „Weitere Fragen?" Ich sah in die Runde.

Dumbledore erhob sich zu meiner Überraschung und stellte sich hinter Cassandra, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Wie hat sich der Angeklagte verhalten?"

Cassandra sah vom Boden auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leer, als sei Cassandra gegangen und habe nur ihren Körper zurückgelassen. „Er hat gelacht."

Die Jury murmelte aufgebracht.

Dumbledore nickte schwermütig und setzte sich wieder.

Fudge räusperte sich leicht unbehaglich. „Wenn keine weiteren Fragen sind, dann bitte ich den Gamot, sein Urteil zu fällen. Ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten Bedenkzeit, aber bitte versuchen Sie nicht, andere zu beeinflussen. Gibt es vorher noch etwas zu sagen?"

Dumbledore erhob sich wieder.

„Ja, Dumbledore?", fragte Fudge leicht verärgert, weil er sich schon wieder einmischte.

„Ich möchte die Jury nur an die Worte erinnern, die Ms. Spinnet Ihnen vorhin mit auf den Weg zu Ihrer Entscheidung gegeben hat. Und hinzufügen, dass Sie überlegen sollten, wie Sie sich an Stelle von Ms. Streaton fühlen würden. Danke", sagte Dumbledore leise, aber doch laut genug, dass es jeder hören konnte.

Viele nickten versonnen und ich sah Dumbledore dankbar an. Er zwinkerte mir kurz mit seinen strahlenden, blauen Augen zu und sah dann mit gefalteten Händen zur Decke. Er sah aus, als höre er eine Melodie in seinem Kopf, und ich war mir sicher, dass er gesummt hätte, hätte es nicht gegen die Gerichtsregeln verstoßen.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meine Bank, denn es blieb wohl nur noch das Warten.

Higgs blickte mich an und als ich ihm in die Augen sah, konnte ich sehen, was er dachte. Er hatte die Richtige Entscheidung gefällt und er war von meinen Fähigkeiten als Anwältin überzeugt und sogar überrascht, da ich offenbar seine Erwartungen übertroffen hatte.

Und ich sah etwas, was mich überraschte. Vertrauen.

Ich sah Vertrauen in seinen Augen. Nicht Triumph. Nicht Gier. Schlicht und einfach Vertrauen.

Und das faszinierte mich wohl bisher am meisten an Terence Higgs.

Die fünf Minuten schienen sich endlos hinzuziehen. Ich saß da und starrte auf den Boden, in Ermangelung eines anderen Gegenstandes, den es sich lohnte, anzustarren. Im Raum herrschte völlige Stille, nur hin und wieder hörte man das rascheln von Stoff, wenn sich jemand in eine andere Sitzhaltung brachte oder einen Arm bewegte.

Dumbledores Fuß stand in meinem Blickfeld und mit einem kleinen Lächeln nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass er sich in einem für mich nicht hörbaren Takt bewegte. Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah mich im Raum um.

Die Jury saß teilweise nachdenklich und mit geschlossenen Augen, teilweise entschlossen mit verschränkten Armen dar. Die Reaktion, die sie vorhin bei der Befragung gezeigt hatten, ließ mich eigentlich darauf schließen, dass die Sympathie nicht unbedingt auf der Seite des Angeklagten stand, aber es soll ja noch Wunder gegeben haben.

Der Angeklagte selbst saß gelangweilt auf dem Kettenstuhl und wenn er eine Armbanduhr umgehabt hätte, hätte er sicher ständig draufgesehen. Ich sah ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick an. Wie kann man auch nur eine Sekunde zögern, einen solchen Abschaum nach Askaban zu stecken und nie mehr rauszulassen. Der trug doch das Schild, auf dem ‚Seht her, ich bin ein Anhänger Voldemorts' zu lesen war, praktisch um den Hals.

Higgs saß entspannt auf der Bank, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und wartete auf eine Entscheidung. Zumindest er schien zuversichtlich, was den Ausgang der Verhandlung betraf. Ich rang ungeduldig mit den Händen.

Warten war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen. Ich musste etwas zu tun haben und nicht nur tatenlos rumsitzen und alles den andern überlassen. Deshalb war ich auch Jägerin im Gryffindor-Team geworden. Erstens aus Prinzip, weil ich nicht nur dasitzen und zuschauen kann, ohne kribbelig zu werden, also brauchte ich eine aktive Rolle.

Und Jägerin, weil meine Stärken wohl im Ballspiel lagen und ich eine aktive Rolle brauchte. Hüter und Sucher sind einfach zu passive Positionen, bei denen ich wohl irgendwann ausgerastet wäre und mir den Quaffel geschnappt hätte, um damit selbst ein Tor zu schießen. Und Treiber ist zwar aktiver als Hüter und Sucher, aber auch noch nicht aktiv genug. Man kann das Spielgeschehen nicht wirklich beeinflussen, keine Punkte erzielen und somit den Ausgang des Spiels ändern.

Und ich denke im Nachhinein, dass meine Wahl durchaus nicht schlecht war. Zumindest hat Wood nie gesagt, dass er es bereut, mich ins Team genommen zu haben, anstatt jemand anderes. Ich glaube sogar, dass er ziemlich froh war, denn Katie, Angelina und ich hatten ein astreines Zusammenspiel, da wir auch privat viel zusammen gemacht haben und uns somit gut kannten. Beste Vorraussetzung für ein gutes Passspiel und die Anwendung von Spezialangriffen. Hehe.

Bei den anderen Mannschaften war das oft nicht so gut. Ich denke, vor allem bei gemischtgeschlechtlichen Jägergruppen kann es kritisch werden, weil die Gedankengänge einfach zu unterschiedlich sind. Es sei denn, man hat zwei Männer und eine Frau, die sich aber so in ihre Mitjäger hineinversetzen kann, dass es kaum auffällt.

Bei drei Männern ist immer die Gefahr, dass das Ganze auf ein Massaker hinausläuft. Männer sind einfach in Sportfragen zu gewalttätig und das schlägt dann doch immer wieder durch. Das sieht man wohl besonders bei den Slytherins gut, ohne jetzt auf bestimmte Charakterzüge eingehen zu wollen.

Also ist das beste wohl eine völlig weibliche Jägerformation. Ich finde, das wird besonders beim französischen Quidditch-Nationalteam deutlich, denn ihr Passspiel ist einfach fehlerfrei und der Ball läuft glatt hin und her. Sie sind mein Vorbild...

Ich schnappte aus meinen Gedanken, als Fudge sich von seinem Platz erhob.

„Die Bedenkzeit ist nun um. Möchten Sie noch etwas sagen, Mr. Craw?" Er wandte sich an den Angeklagten, der nach wie vor in einer gelangweilten Pose auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Jah", sagte er gedehnt und erinnerte mich dabei stark an einen Bösewicht aus den Muggelfilmen. „Ich hab nix getan. Nur weil ich mit ein paar Kumpels von mir durch die Gegend gelaufen bin, werde ich gleich vor Gericht gezerrt. Wo isn da die Gerechtigkeit, he?"

Das wird wohl kaum wen überzeugt haben, Craw, dein Pech aber auch. Fudge sah in herablassend an. „War das Alles?"

„Jah."

Er wandte sich wieder der Jury zu, die Craw mit unbewegten Gesichtern anstarrte. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie um ein Urteil im Fall Vince Craw bitten. Wer verlangt einen Freispruch?"

Nirgendwo rührte sich jemand und ich seufzte innerlich erleichtert, zeigte aber äußerlich keine Regung.

„Wer verlangt eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban?"

Überall im Raum gingen Hände hoch. Alle weiblichen Jurymitglieder hatten ihre Hand gehoben und eine überwiegende Zahl der männlichen. Ich biss mir auf die Innenseite der Wange, um einen Jubelschrei zu unterdrücken.

Fudge sah etwas unwillig aus. Der Mann ist für seinen Job nicht wirklich geeignet. Gut, dass der Orden so positiv auf meine Anfrage bezüglich der Wahl reagiert hat. „Wer verlangt eine kürzerer Haftstrafe oder eine Abfindung?"

Er selbst hob die Hand und die Jurymitglieder, die sich bisher noch nicht geäußert hatten, ebenfalls, doch es stellte eine Minderheit da.

„Gut. Aufgrund des Beschlusses des Zaubergamots wird der Angeklagte Vince Craw zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban wegen Folterei, Verletzung des Abkommens zu Geheimhaltung der Zauberei und Anwendung von Schwarzmagie verurteilt."

Craw wurde abgeführt und das allgemeine Schwatzen stellte sich wieder ein.

Dumbledore zwinkerte mir zu und ich lächelte. Er schien mit dem Urteil zufrieden zu sein.

Ich sammelte meine Notizzettel zusammen und steckte sie in meinen Ordner. Als ich mich aus meiner gebeugten Stellung aufrichtete, bekam ich einen Riesenschreck, denn Higgs stand neben mir und sah mich an.

Ich legte mir eine Hand an die Stirn und wartete darauf, dass mein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigte. „Was sollte das?"

Er lächelte mich nur an. „Du warst gut, Spinnet. Besser, als ich dir zugetraut hätte."

Ich zog zynisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich nehme das dann mal als Kompliment."

„So war es auch gemeint."

„Charmant", bemerkte ich trocken und zu meinem Entsetzen lachte er leise.

Es ist wirklich gruselig zu entdecken, dass auch Slytherins Menschen sind. Nein, wirklich. Du hast diesen Mann all die Jahre verachtet und vielleicht sogar gehasst und nun musst du entdecken, dass er genauso Mensch ist, wie du selbst.

Er hat Humor. Gruselig.

Ich strich mir eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. Er antwortete mit einem Nicken und als ich mich gerade zum Gehen wenden wollte, kam Theresa auf mich zu.

„Gut gemacht, Alicia."

„Danke, Theresa", lächelte ich.

„Schade, dass Fudge deine anderen Verhandlungen alle abgesagt hat."

„Ja, Fleur hat sich auch schon darüber aufgeregt."

Theresa nickte nachdenklich, bemerkte dann Higgs und sah ihn fragend an.

„Und wer sind Sie, mein Junge?" Mein Junge! Theresa war wohl in ihre Großmutter-Rolle reingefallen, in die sie nicht so recht zu passen schien. Higgs verzog jedoch keinen Gesichtsmuskel.

„Terence Higgs, Ma'am. Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Theresa warf mir einen anerkennenden Blick zu, der mir nicht unbedingt gefiel und rauschte dann eiligst von dannen.

Mein Urlaub ab heute wurde schlagartig noch attraktiver. Es war klar, dass von jetzt an Gerüchte im Ministerium rumgehen würden. Alicia Spinnet und Terence Higgs. Oder vielleicht bald Alicia Higgs?

Also bitte. Wie klingt denn das?

Ich seufzte leicht deprimiert und ging nun schließlich doch auf die Tür zu, Higgs hinter mir herlaufend. Wir legten den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen schweigend zurück. Was gab es zu sagen?

„Wird es Gerüchte geben?"

Ich wirbelte zu ihm herum. Er starrte mich aus diesen unergründlichen blauen Augen an.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ist es dir peinlich, wo ich doch Schlammblut und so bin?"

Wieder dieses bittere Lachen. „Sollte es wohl, nicht wahr?"

Ich senkte betreten meinen Blick. „Entschuldige. Das war gemein. Alte Gewohnheiten und Vorurteile lassen sich schwer ablegen."

„Ich weiß, Spinnet. Ich sollte nicht so allergisch darauf reagieren."

Ich schnaubte. „Das ist wohl deine gutes Recht bei so viel Taktlosigkeit."

„Jeder hat mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen. Und nur, weil du dich so verhältst, wie es zu erwarten ist, muss ich nicht gleich so aus der Haut fahren."

„So reagieren, wie es zu erwarten ist? Mich so verhalten, wie jeder andere auch? Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte zu viel Kontakt mit den Weasley-Zwillingen um noch behaupten zu können, ich sei normal."

Er lachte leise. „Ja, du bist in der Tat anders als andere."

Deshalb hatte er auch so bitter reagiert. Deshalb hatte ich ihn trotz Erbfeindschaft als Klienten genommen.

„Ich weiß."

Der Fahrstuhl kam an und wir traten ein. Es herrschte erneut Schweigen, während wir zum Atrium getragen wurden.

„Lust auf Mittagessen?", fragte er plötzlich.

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Gerne."

Wir stiegen im Atrium aus und ich grüßte auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle ein paar Bekannte, die mir neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Oh, wie ich Gerüchte hasse!

Wir apparierten zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo wir uns an einen Tisch setzten und einen Mittagstisch bestellten.

Ich nippte an meinem Goldlackwasser und schaute mich im Pub um, mir nur zu gut Higgs Blickes bewusst, der unverwandt auf mir ruhte. Verzweifelt zermarterte ich mir das Hirn nach etwas, das ich sagen konnte, um das Schweigen zwischen uns zu brechen.

„Was machen deine Eltern beruflich?"

Mein Kopf schnappte herum. Wieso fragte er nach meinen Eltern? „Meine Mum arbeitet in einem Verlag und mein Dad ist Sportlehrer an einer Muggelschule."

„Daher deine sportliche Begabung?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint fast so. Und bei dir?"

„Oh, meine Eltern arbeiten beide nicht, sie sind reich genug. Meine sportliche Begabung ist wohl eher auf Vaters Geldbeutel als auf Sportlichkeit zurückzuführen."

„Ich bin wirklich froh, Quidditchtalent zu haben. Ich habe darin _meinen_ Sport entdeckt. Es macht mich glücklich, auf dem Besen zu sitzen und Tore zu schießen."

„Ich bewundere und beneide dich und die ganze Mannschaft Gryffindors dafür."

Ich blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Wieso das?"

„Euch verbindet die Leidenschaft fürs Fliegen und der Spaß am Spiel. Ihr seid mit ganzem Herzen dabei, euer Herz schlägt schneller, wenn ihr in der Luft seid. Wir in Slytherin haben das nicht. Uns verbinden unsere Familien, unsere sogenannte ‚Reinblütigkeit' und der Wille, um jeden Preis zu siegen, ob fair oder nicht. Das hat mir noch nie gefallen."

„Warum bist du eigentlich nach Slytherin gekommen?" Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und spielte mit seinem Glas herum. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es war damals mein Wunsch. Meine Eltern haben mir die ganze Zeit erzählt, wie toll es sei und das es das Beste für mich wäre. Und daher hab ich mir gewünscht, in Slytherin zu sein, obwohl der Hut mir gesagt hat, dass ich auch in Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor gut aufgehoben wäre."

Er schnaubte. „Später habe ich mir gedacht, dass es wohl die schlechteste Entscheidung meines Lebens war. Ich konnte mich nicht mit den anderen identifizieren und habe eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur ein Spiel gespielt und meine Gedanken und Gefühle verborgen. Heimlich habe ich immer die anderen beneidet, dass sie lachen konnten und Freunde hatten, echte Freunde und nicht nur welche, die sich nur mit dir abgaben, weil deine Eltern reich und reinblütig sind."

Ich verspürte tiefes Mitleid. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, ganz alleine in einem Haus voller gefühlskalter, egoistischer Menschen, die einen nicht respektieren. Ich nahm seine Hand und sein Kopf ruckte hoch.

In seinem Blick las ich Schmerz, Wut, Trauer, Hass, Dankbarkeit, Vertrauen, einen Wirbel von verschiedensten Gefühlen. Er musste innerlich überlaufen vor so vielen Emotionen.

Ich ließ ihn wieder los und seine Verspannung in den Schultern löste sich. „Danke", sagte er leise.

Ich wusste, was er meinte. Danke für dein Verständnis, danke für dein Mitleid, danke, dass du da bist. Danke für alles.

„Gern geschehen."

Er lächelte dieses kleine Lächeln, das mich auch immer zum Lächeln brachte.

„LEESHA!"

Mir wurde mit einer festen Umarmung die Luft aus der Lunge gedrückt und ich sah nur noch einen blonden Vorhang aus Haar.

„Katie, lass los", würgte ich mühsam hervor.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie und ließ von mir ab, ehe sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Was machst du hier? Ganz alleine?", fragte ich, da es für Katie absolut unüblich war, nicht in Gesellschaft von sonst-wem-auch-immer zu sein.

„Oh, ich bin nicht alleine." Sie deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter. Ich drehte mich um und sah –

„George?"

„Hey, Leeshy!", sagte er fröhlich und drückte mich heftig, sodass meine Knochen krachten.

„Dabei sind jetzt mindestens drei Rippen und eine Leber draufgegangen", sagte ich und rieb mir mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite.

„Verzeih", sagte er leichthin und ließ sich auf meine andere Seite auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. „Und, warum bist du hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Verhandlung abgeschlossen, Mittagspause", kommentierte ich meine Anwesenheit.

„Wie ist es ausgegangen?", wollte Katie neugierig wissen. Mal sehen, wann sie Higgs bemerken würden...

„Lebenslange Haftstrafe."

„Hat der Mistkerl verdient." Sie stieß eine Faust in die Luft und gab mir spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und bist du ganz alleine hier?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Och, komm schon, ich meine nicht George und mich."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Was?" Sie sah sich um und bemerkte Higgs grinsend am Tisch sitzen. Ihre erste Reaktion war ein Kreischen und ein Hüpfer von einem halben Meter von ihrem Stuhl in die Höhe. Rekord, Gratulation!

„Higgs!", sagte George verwundert, nachdem er sich nach dem Grund für Katies Schrei umgewandt hatte.

„Ja, scheint so. Weasley." Higgs nickte George zu, der ihn mit kaltem Blick anstarrte.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sagte er gefährlich leise.

„George", sagte ich warnend. „Mach jetzt keinen Mist. Er ist mein Klient."

„Was? Leesha, hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ja, tue ich."

Als er protestierend den Mund aufriss, knallte ich meine Faust auf den Tisch, was ihn dazu brachte, ihn schnell wieder zuzuklappen. Wenn ich sauer war, dann sollte man sich besser nicht mit mir anlegen.

„Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt! Es war und ist meine Entscheidung und ich halte es für _keinen_ _Fehler_! Dieser Mann hat eine faire Chance verdient, und die will ich ihm geben!", zischte ich.

George seufzte. „Gut, Leesha. Du hast Recht und es tut mir leid."

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Haar. „Entschuldige. Aber ich musste mal eben meinen Standpunkt klar machen."

Er schnaubte trocken. „Du klingst wie Percy."

„Hey, das ist eine Beleidigung! Nimm das zurück!"

„Niemals", grinste er.

„Dann wirst du leiden müssen. Mach dich auf einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod gefasst, Weasley!", sagte ich in bester Bösewicht-Manier.

Katie rollte ihre Augen. „Nun hört auf, ihr beiden Witzbolde. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten."

Wir lachten und ich ließ seinen Kragen los. Die gute Laune war wiederhergestellt.

A/N: Ich weiß, ich sollte nach diesem Kapitel vielleicht ein paar Dinge klären, und das werde ich auch. Schaut im Zweifelsfall auf meine Homepage in meinem Profil, okay?

beckhamfan2: Ja, ich weiß, wieder nicht viel von den Zwillingen, entschuldige. Aber das ist der Lauf der Geschichte. Nächstes Kapitel werden sie aber wieder eine Rolle spielen, versprochen. 

**AngelinaLovegood:** Ah, ich liebe Higgs, ehrlich! Er ist einfach toll, hat so einen ganz merkwürdigen Charme, nicht wahr? Aber wie auch immer. Ich habe wirklich schon darüber nachgedacht, ob ich da was zwischen Alicia und Higgs laufen lasse. Und nein, Alicia hält sich _nicht_ an solche Regeln. Hab ich jetzt zu viel gesagt? Ich kann nichts versprechen, ich selbst beobachte nur und die Charas machen ihre eigene Seifenoper oder so was draus. Mal abwarten... =D

**Mystical Harmony:** Hey, danke für den Keks... ::lach:: Und danke für das Vertrauen in mich bezüglich Angelina und Alicia unter Kontrolle bringen... Ich werde mich bei der Überarbeitung bemühen. Ich habe total viel zu tun in letzter Zeit und werde mal schauen, dass ich auch meine andere Geschichte wieder updaten kann, aber zwischen zwanzigminütigen Telefongesprächen und Recherche nach gälischen Ausdrücken ist das mit drei Geschichten und einer Übersetzung doch sehr nervenaufreibend. Komm runter von den Kohlen und über eine Live-Review würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen... ich liebe lange Reviews! ::freu::

A/N: Ja, Leute, nächstes Mal erwartet euch...

- Begegnung mit Harry

- Und vieeeeel, vieeeeel Klischee...

Hoffe, wir lesen uns dann... ::winke, winke::


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Heute bin ich müde und weise daher nur auf das erste Kapitel hin.

**_A/N:_** Willkommen zurück! Ich habe in letzter Zeit sehr viel mit der Übersetzung zu tun gehabt und konnte daher nicht so viel an dieser Geschichte arbeiten, wie ich gehofft hatte. Wenn ihr meine anderen Geschichten verfolgt, wisst ihr auch, dass ich sogar eine vorerst zurückstellen musste, da ich sonst auch schulisch Probleme bekomme und das wollen wir ja alle nicht.

In den Herbstferien, die nächste Woche anfangen, werde ich wirklich versuchen, mehr zu schreiben, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Die erste Woche ist schon so gut wie verplant und von daher ist nicht sonderlich viel Zeit übrig, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir Anfang November drei Lernklausuren schreiben.

Aber gut, weiter mit dem Kapitel.

**Kapitel 6**

Viereinhalb Stunden später öffnete ich zuhause die Haustür.. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte ich mit Higgs ein paar Gesprächstermine in den nächsten Wochen ausgemacht, damit er mir Genaueres zum Fall erzählen konnte und wir uns Gedanken über eine Strategie machen konnten. Den Nachmittag hatte ich mit Papierkram zum Fall Craw verbracht, der bei mir einen hämmernden Kopfschmerz hinterlassen hatte, als wenn ich meinen Kopf wiederholt gegen die Wand gedonnert hätte.

Ich duschte und trocknete mit einem Zauber meine Haare, dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, um mir Klamotten rauszusuchen. Ich wählte ein kirschrotes T-Shirt und eine weiße Dreiviertelhose und band mir ein roten Seidenschal um den Kopf, um meine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten.

Glücklicherweise gibt es für alle lästigen Dinge einen passenden Zauberspruch und so war mein Koffer mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten und einer Bewegung meines Zauberstabes gepackt. Fragt mich nicht, wie der Koffer oder der Zauberstab oder so weiß, was für Klamotten man mitnehmen möchte oder braucht. Es klappt einfach.

Als ich meine Post durchsah, war leider nur Werbung dabei und nichts, was einen zweiten Blick gelohnt hätte. Daher zauberte ich meinen Koffer federleicht und hexte ihn klein, steckte ihn einfach in meine Tasche und griff in letzter Sekunde noch meinen Besen. Schließlich trat ich vor die Tür, schloss ab und apparierte mit einem letzten Blick auf das Gebäude hinüber zum Grimmauldplatz.

Ich öffnete leise die Tür und schlich mich durch die Halle voran, möglichst jedes unnötige Geräusch vermeidend, damit ich mir Mrs. Blacks Gekeife nicht antun musste. Alte Schrulle.

Ich erlebte auch hier wieder eine Art Deja-vu.

Ich hatte wohl so etwa die Hälfte des Weges zum Esszimmer – oder dahin, wo ich das Esszimmer vermutete – zurückgelegt, als Schritte näher kamen. Schnelle Schritte. Nein, bitte nicht schon wieder! Ich hatte doch schon einen blauen Fleck von gestern!

Diesmal blieb ich nicht stehen, sondern beschleunigte mein Tempo. Ich hatte gerade die Hand auf der Türklinke und drückte sie runter, als ich von Jemandem getroffen wurde.

Wir stürzten in den relativ leeren Esssaal und ich schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Meine Lippe begann zu bluten, als ich fest darauf biss, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Wenigstens konnte ich meinen „Angreifer" diesmal sehen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah –

„Harry?"

Er grinste und stand auf, mir die Hand hinhaltend. „Wen hast du erwartet? Dornröschen?"

„Nein, Aschenputtel. Aber die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend." Ich ließ mich von ihm hochziehen und klopfte mir den Dreck von der Hose, während er dasselbe bei seinem Umhang machte.

„In mir steckt halt ein Star."

Wir lachten und ich holte meinen Koffer aus der Tasche, um ihn wieder normal zu hexen.

„Soll ich den für dich hochbringen?"

„Oh, nein, danke. Ich werde nachher Charlie dazu verdonnern, ich habe immerhin extra ein paar Ziegelsteine hineingepackt."

„Die Strafe für den Missbrauch deiner Haare?"

„Oh ja... und es wird grausam und schmerzhaft werden..."

Lachend setzten wir uns auf ein Sofa nahe dem Kamin. Harry streckte gemütlich seine Beine aus und gähnte. Er war über Sirius Tod hinweggekommen, in seinem siebten Jahr, und so weit ich wusste, hatte Ginny eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle dabei gespielt.

„Wie ich höre hast du dich gestern für eine Wahlkampagne stark gemacht?" Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass Harry grüne Augen auf mir ruhten, zwar mit einem belustigten Ausdruck ob meiner Abgelenktheit, aber sonst sehr ernst.

„Ja, allerdings. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für etwas frischen Wind in den Reihen der Obrigkeit. Wir haben etwas Besseres verdient."

„Ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Ich habe am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie Fudge auf einen schwarzen Fleck an der weißen Wand reagieren kann, auch wenn er nun mal existiert und sich nicht übermalen lässt. Er will sich vielen Tatsachen einfach nicht stellen, was ihn in meinen Augen zu einem unfähigen Volksvertreter macht."

Wir starrten einen Moment ins Feuer.

„Fleur scheint sich aber doch noch für die Idee begeistern zu können."

„Ja?", sagte ich erleichtert. „Das ist gut, sie ist das Schlüsselelement in der ganzen Geschichte. Wenn sie nicht mitzieht, können wir die ganze Chose völlig vergessen."

„Ginny hat gestern Abend noch mit ihr geredet und sie schien eigentlich positiv von deiner Idee eingenommen. Sie sieht ja auch ein, dass Fudge ein Möchtegern ist, der mehr Schaden anrichtet, als dass er der Zaubererschaft Gutes tut."

„Das Schwierigste an der Sache wird die Wahlkampagne an sich. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie man das Ganze so aufziehen kann, dass die Leute Fleur wählen. Wir müssen sie in einem guten Licht darstellen und besonders auf ihren natürlichen Charme setzen. Darüber hinaus sollten wir irgendwie ihre Qualifikationen zeigen; nicht so, dass es aufschneiderisch wirkt, aber so, dass man denkt, dass sie genug für den Job zu bieten hat.

Ihr größtes Defizit wird in den Augen der Männer ihre Weiblichkeit sein, das kann man aber hoffentlich durch ihren Veela-Charme ausbügeln. Ansonsten werden wir einfach mal sehen, ob wir nicht auch die Frauen ansprechen können.

Sie dürfen Fleur nicht als eine Konkurrentin sondern als eine Freundin sehen. Sie muss vertrauenserweckend und zuverlässig aussehen, ohne dabei zu trocken rüberzukommen. Ihr junges Alter muss nicht als Defizit sondern als Vorteil dargestellt werden, ohne die älteren Wähler zu vergällen", überlegte ich laut.

Harry knuffte mich in die Seite. „Da habt ihr doch schon mal einen Ausgangspunkt. Schreib das auf und gib es Hermine, die wird da schon die Fehler analysieren. Dann setzt ihr zwei euch zusammen und besprecht eure Ideen. Bringt das ganze möglichst natürlich rüber, das spricht an, besonders im Herzen. Und für die weniger Sentimentalen setzt ihr ihre Qualifikationen dazu und Ende."

„Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre...", murmelte ich düster.

„Bloß nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken, das gibt nachher diese fiesen Zornesfalten auf der Stirn."

Die Tür öffnete sich und wir drehten uns um, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Es war Ginny.

Sie hatte ihr langes rotes Haar nicht zurückgebunden, daher fiel es ihr ungehindert bis zur Taille. Sie trug ein weites Leinenkleid und sah eher wie eine Naturheilerin aus, als wie eine Hexe. Ihre Sommersprossen hoben sich von ihrer cremefarbenen Haut ab und mit ihren leuchtenden Augen sah sie schöner aus denn je.

„Hallo, Leesha. Schön dich zu sehen, es ist _so_ lange her."

Sie umarmte mich und setzte sich vor das Feuer auf den Boden, wo sie hinzugehören schien.

„Hallo, Ginny. Du siehst toll aus."

„Danke dir. Und das, obwohl das nur ein altes Kleid von Hermines Mum ist."

Harry lächelte sie an und sie lehnte sich an seine Beine.

„Ich freue mich, dass du uns mal für längere Zeit besuchen kommst. Sonst sieht man dich hier so selten."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Liegt wohl daran, dass mein Job so viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Aber jetzt habt ihr mich ja vier Wochen lang am Hals. Freut euch bloß nicht zu früh."

Sie riss in gespieltem Schock die Augen auf. „Oh, ich könnte niemals auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du eine Last wärst!"

„Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt."

Sie lachte. „Die ganze Familie freut sich über deinen Besuch."

„Alle außer Charlie."

„Und Fred."

„Wieso Fred nicht?"

Sie winkte ab. „Ach, nur weil er meint, George würde ihn dann vernachlässigen."

Ich schnaubte ungläubig. „Klar. Die großen Weasley-Zwillinge, nur dass es auf einmal nur noch einer ist, weil der andere mit 'ner alten Schulfreundin durchgebrannt ist. Dass ich nicht lache."

Nur bemerkte ich Ginnys nachsichtiges Lächeln nicht, ebenso wenig wie Harrys wissendes Grinsen. Ach ja...

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal und Fred, George und Bill stürmten herein.

„Ist Alicia noch nicht hier? Wir sollten sie abho - " Fred stockte mitten im Satz.

„Oh, hey, Leeshy", grüßte Bill. „Wir wollten dich grad holen kommen."

„Soviel habe ich mitbekommen", grinste ich, während ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ich umarmte auch Fred und George, die die Begrüßung mehr oder weniger enthusiastisch erwiderten und ließ mich dann wieder auf dem Sofa nieder.

Kurzerhand wurde wegen Platzmangels ein weiteres Sofa herangezerrt, sodass wir in gemütlicher Runde am Feuer sitzen konnten.

„Hat Kingsley schon die Kontaktierkugelkonstruktionspläne besorgt?", fragte ich.

„Ja", antwortete Bill. „Er hat sie heute in der Mittagspause vorbeigebracht. Wir können bald anfangen."

„Das ging ja schnell", sagte Fred erstaunt.

„Da fällt mir ein", sagte ich. „Wer von euch beiden will eigentlich bei der Konstruktion mitarbeiten?"

Sie sahen sich an und zuckten synchron mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich könnten wir uns doch abwechseln", meinte Fred. „Dann braucht sich keiner benachteiligt fühlen."

„Dann haltet euch aber auch bitte über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden, wir können euch nicht jedes Mal immer wieder Zusammenfassungen über unser Weiterkommen geben", sagte Bill mit einem halb strengen Blick.

„Boah, das wird ja noch anstrengend!", stöhnte Fred. „Der ganze Stress mit WWW (A/N: Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, englischer Name von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen und viel einprägsamer als das deutsche... aber das wusstet ihr sicher schon) reicht mir eigentlich schon. Und mir schwebte vor, es könnte lustig werden, aber das war wohl falsch gedacht. Ich verzichte freiwillig."

Das klang so typisch nach Fred, dass ich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

„Außerdem knapst es zuviel von meiner wertvollen Zeit ab, die ich besser darauf verwenden kann, Angelina in Irland zu besuchen."

Ah, er brachte noch ein stichhaltiges Argument. Aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eigentlich auf etwas anderes hinaus wollte, das unterschwellige Ziel. Nur was war es? (A/N: Ja, Alicia ist etwas – nun ja... dumb. Aber ganz oft ist es so, dass Menschen bei Gefühlen so reagieren, und sie ist halt auch so... )

„Gut, dann hätten wir ja geklärt, dass George mitbaut", sagte Bill und lehnte sich gemütlich auf der Couch zurück.

„Hey!", protestierte dieser. „Ich will auch nicht mehr Stress als nötig! Niemand hat gefragt, ob ich das will!"

„Ach, komm schon, Georgie, du bist viel intelligenter und arbeitsamer als ich. Mach du den Job, ich kümmere mich in der Zeit um WWW", sagte Fred. Und wieder dieses Gefühl, dass er auf irgendwas hinauswollte. _Was_ nur?

„Und Alicia möchte sicher auch, dass du mitmachst", sagte Bill, als er sah, dass George schon den Mund öffnete, um zu widersprechen.

„Nicht wahr, Alicia?" Harry knuffte mich in die Seite und ich schreckte aus meinen Grübeleien über Freds eigentliches Ziel der Unterhaltung hoch.

„Was? Ja, sicher..." Und ich versank wieder in Gedanken.

„Wir danken für diesen überzeugenden und rührenden Beitrag", murmelte Fred sarkastisch.

„Wir hätten genauso gut fragen können, ob sie Snape liebt", kicherte Ginny. „Nicht wahr, Leesh? Du liebst ihn von Herzen, oder?"

Wieder schreckte ich verwirrt auf. „Hm? Oh, ja, sicher, alles was ihr meint..."

Die anderen röhrten vor Lachen und erregten endlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was ist so witzig?"

„Hat das jemand auf Band aufgenommen?", fragte George in die Runde.

„Hat wer _was_ auf Band aufgenommen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nein, zu schade", meinte Bill immer noch grinsend.

„Na nett, danke, dass ihr mich alle einweiht. Ich liebe euch auch." Wütend warf ich die Arme in die Luft.

Wieder begannen alle zu lachen und ich saß nur da, ohne von irgendetwas eine Ahnung zu haben, was mir wirklich gegen den Strich ging. Okay, dann war ich halt mal in Gedanken gewesen, na und? Ist das so etwas Besonderes, dass gefeiert werden muss, wenn ich mal mein Gehirn einsetze?

„Würdet ihr mich bitte einweihen?", fragte ich, mein Temperament mühsam unterdrückend.

Ginny hatte schließlich Erbarmen und verriet mit den Grund für die Lachsalven.

„Snape, ja? Lehrer scheinen ja in letzter Zeit ziemlich populär zu sein", sagte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf George, der nicht verstand und mich nur angrinste.

„Natüüüüürlich", meinte Fred ungläubig gedehnt. „Und ich fand ja die Trelawney schon immer zum Abknutschen sexy."

„Uärgh", machte Bill. „Ich bleib bei Fleur..."

„Aber wir können ja mal Angelina vom Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte berichten, Fred", kicherte ich.

Fred riss die Augen auf. „Dann fällt sie nachher noch vom Besen. Nein, da lehne ich dankend ab."

„Ich geh mal gucken, ob Mum in der Küche etwas Hilfe braucht", sagte Ginny und erhob sich.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", bot ich an und war schon halb vom Sofa hoch, als Ginny lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, du bist Gast, bleib sitzen und ruh dich aus. Immerhin hast du Urlaub. Harry kann helfen."

„Und ich gehöre also zu Familie?", sagte Harry, lächelte aber bei dem Gedanken, als Familienmitglied angesehen zu werden. Und vielleicht auch, weil er Zeit mit Ginny verbringen konnte.

„Ich wusste es", sagte ich, als ich mich deprimiert wieder zurück aufs Sofa sinken ließ.

George wollte gerade nachfragen, als Bill ebenfalls aufstand. „Ich werde mich mal um Leeshas Gepäck kümmern."

„Bill, du musst das wirklich nicht - "

„Keine Widerrede, Leesh. Ich sehe es als Privileg." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ging aus dem Raum, unterwegs meinen Koffer aufsammelnd.

Fred erhob sich auch. „Ich habe Angel noch einen Besuch versprochen. Also, viel Spaß noch heute Abend, Leute. Man sieht sich."

„Bye, Freddie", sagte ich und sah im nach, als er die Hand zum letzten Gruß hebend (A/N: Nein, er wird nicht abkratzen... klingt nur so.. ::lol::) den Raum verließ.

„Also, was wusstest du?", hakte George nach und streckte sich gemütlich auf dem nun leeren Sofa aus.

Ich seufzte und machte es mir ebenfalls gemütlich. „Ich wusste, dass ich hier gezwungen werde, mich auszuruhen. Aber du weißt ja selbst, dass ich absolut irre werde, wenn ich nichts zu tun habe."

„Ach, das ist typisch in unserer Familie. Da ist die Höflichkeit angeboren."

„Nur vor dir und Fred hat sie Halt gemacht."

„Ja. Ich zum Beispiel würde nicht zögern, dich zum Küchendienst abzukommandieren."

„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht." Ich legte meine Füße hoch und gähnte leicht.

„Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?"

Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte. „Ja, die Verhandlung war ziemlich nervenaufreibend, ich wusste nicht, was ich von der Jury halten sollte. Ihre Fragen haben mich etwas unsicher gemacht, sie schienen nicht unbedingt gegen Craw zu stehen."

„Ein Schwein, dieser Kerl."

„Ja, deshalb hat es mich ja auch so gewundert, dass die Einstellung des Gamots so positiv war. Ich selbst habe fast übergekocht, als ich gehört habe, was der Typ gemacht hat."

„Wie waren denn deine Zeugen?"

„Oh, die Auroren waren einfach genial. Und Cassandra hatte genau die richtige Spur Emotion in ihrer Stimme. Was mich gefreut hat, ist, dass Dumbledore anwesend war."

„Dumbledore war da?"

„Hmm...", machte ich nur zustimmend.

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille und ich war kurz vorm Einnicken, dann sprach er wieder.

„Sag mal, Leesh, was hältst du eigentlich von der Aktion, die Snape gestern gebracht hat?"

Ich öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah ihn an. Was für ein Themenwechsel.

„Ich weiß nicht. Überraschend und außerdem völlig schockend. Was der sich dabei wohl gedacht hat?"

Er grinste leicht und ich sah ihn verwundert an. „Na ja... er wollte euch wirklich schocken und außerdem fand er's lustig."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich entgeistert. „Hör auf, mich zu veräppeln."

Er seufzte und legte die Beine übereinander. „Also, das ganze basiert auf einer neuen Erfindung von Fred und mir."

„Ah, WWW?"

„Jop. Metamorphmagus-Toffee. Das Teil ist auch noch in der Entwicklungsphase, aber immerhin im Endstadium. Es funktioniert folgendermaßen: Du schluckst den Toffee und denkst fest an die Person, in die du dich verwandeln möchtest und schon siehst du so aus wie sie. Die Wirkung klingt nach einer Viertelstunde ab. Im Moment arbeiten wir daran, auch noch Toffees mit kürzerer und längerer Wirkung zu entwickeln."

„Das klingt toll."

Wieder war es einen Moment still. Mir kam plötzlich eine Idee.

„Sag mal, George..."

„Hm?"

„Kommen Snape und die anderen Lehrer oft zu Versammlungen des Ordens?"

„Hm, Snape und die McGonagall kommen ab und zu, aber nur zu den wichtigen Versammlungen. Sie müssen ja unterrichten und haben in den Ferien mehr als genug zu tun."

„Und sonst?"

„Hm, ja, sie kommen auch mal vorbei, um etwas abzugeben oder was zu besprechen. Immerhin sind wir hier ja im Hauptquartier des Ordens. Wieso?"

Ich starrte ins Feuer und legte mir eine Hand an die Wange. „Ich habe da so eine Idee..."

„Ein Streich?"

„Jah... ein Streich..."

„Rück raus! Los!" Er beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor.

„Die Toffees verwandeln einen in jeden, in den man sich verwandeln möchte?"

„Ja, das hab ich doch gesagt, oder?"

Ich ignorierte ihn halb. „Wenn wir jetzt... Snape... und McGonagall..."

Seine Augen wurden groß und bekamen einen spitzbübischen Glanz. „Leesh... das ist genial!"

„Lass es uns mal ausprobieren..."

Wir sprangen hellwach vom Sofa und machten uns auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Es lag im zweiten Stock und als er die Tür aufstieß, war ich etwas überrascht, dass es so aufgeräumt war. Es lagen zwar ein paar Klamotten herum, Pergamentrollen auf dem Schreibtisch und Kekse und sonstiges Essen auf einem Teller, aber das Bett war gemacht und die Wände hatten einen frischen, weißen Anstrich, ebenso wie die Fensterrahmen, was dem Raum eine einladende Helle und Freundlichkeit verlieh.

Er durchquerte den Raum mit drei großen Schritten und holte aus einer Schublade im Schreibtisch eine Schachtel mit gelbbraunen Toffees hervor. Ich setzte mich auf den Fenstersims und er ließ sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl nieder.

„Wir haben vor, sie nach der Fertigstellung noch ein wenig optisch zu verbessern, sie vielleicht in verschiedenen Farben leuchten zu lassen oder die Form noch verändern."

„Darf ich es mal ausprobieren?"

„Klar, greif zu."

Vorsichtig nahm ich eines der Toffees und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Immerhin kam es von den Zwillingen, daher sollte man es mit äußerster Vorsicht genießen.

In wen wollte ich mich verwandeln? Ich überlegte gut, denn immerhin musste ich die nächste Viertelstunde so rumlaufen.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen blassen Schimmer, in wen ich mich verwandeln soll."

„Hmm... nimm Heidi MacKerroy. Die wollt ich schon immer mal küssen", grinste er.

Ich trat nach ihm, aber er wich mir aus. Heide MacKerroy war Jägerin im Team der Hufflepuffs gewesen, als wir noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Sie war eine gute Freundin von mir und war gerade für Ordensangelegenheiten in den USA. Sie hatte rote Haare und braune Augen und war sehr beliebt, weil sie zu allen freundlich und immer gut aufgelegt war.

Ich schloss die Augen und visualisierte Heidi. Schnell kaute ich das Toffee und schluckte runter. Eine Sekunde war nichts, dann fühlte ich ein leichtes und angenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Ich wurde kleiner und spürte Veränderungen überall an meinem Körper.

Dann war es vorbei und ich fühlte mich wieder völlig normal. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah George an, der mir zugrinste.

„Und?" Als Heidis Stimme aus meinem Mund drang, erschrak ich.

„Hallo, Heidi, lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja..."

„Willst du mir nicht einen Kuss geben?"

„Spinner! Wie würde ich jemals?"

Er sah gespielt beleidigt drein. „Man... das ist öde."

„Na gut.. aber nur einen kleinen...", kicherte ich. Ich beugte mich vor und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Boah, das war merkwürdig", sagte er.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja, ich hab Heidi MacKerroy geküsst...", lachte er.

„Das Merkwürdigste ist, dass man selbst immer noch genauso empfindet, aber die anderen anscheinend das veränderte Äußere spüren...", überlegte ich.

„Ja..."

„Uärgh", machte ich auf einmal, als mir auffiel, wie das dann beim Streich sein würde.

„McGonagall küssen", sagte George gleichzeitig und wir mussten lachen. Heidis Lachen von mir. Echt gruselig.

„Aber machen wir's trotzdem?"

„Klar, so was hat mich noch nie aufgehalten."

„Und wann? Gleich heute?"

„Ja. Das ist gut. Am besten nach dem Abendessen, so gegen neun."

Wir besprachen die Feinheiten und kehrten dann zum Abendbrot zurück nach unten.

**_A/N:_** Ist ja ganz schön lang geworden... Aber ich bezweifle, dass sich jemand beschweren wird, nicht wahr? Also gleich zu euch...

**Maia May:** Endlich ist das _grooooooße_ Rätsel um Severus Snape gelöst... ::lol:: Ich mag Higgs, er ist total toll... ::schwärm:: Mal sehen wie die allgemeinen Sympathien legen. Ich meine, eigentlich ist das hier ja eine Art Romanze, nur weiß ich leider nicht mit wem... Ich sollte vielleicht etwas später mal sehen, wer Alicia gerne mit wem zusammen sehen würde... ::lol::

**beckhamfan2:** Hier wieder was von den Twins... Nächstes Kapitel gibt es auch wieder so einiges von George, Fred kommt etwas kürzer.

**Anke:** Durchdacht? Na ja... eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was passiert. Ich schreib einfach... aber wenn es so rüberkommt, umso besser... ::g::

**AngelinaLovegood:** ::rofl:: Ja, aber ich kann dich verstehen... Ich werde wie schon bei Maia May in der Review-Antwort gesagt vielleicht später mal so eine Art Umfrage machen: Mit wem sollte Alicia zusammenkommen? ::lol:: Aber fänd ich mal ganz interessant zu wissen. Ich habe schon einiges auf Papier und da ist sie eigentlich mit George zusammen. Ich liebe es, über die beiden zu schreiben. Aber dann drängt sich immer wieder Higgs auf und ich sehe diese blauen Augen vor mir... ::Herzschlag beschleunigt sich:: Dann denke ich, dass es unfair ist... ich brauche echt dritte Meinungen. Oder erst Higgs und dann George? Oder keinen? Oder erst George und dann Higgs? ::grübel::

**Mystical Harmony:** Oy, zwölf Seiten! ::bemitleid:: Ich habe mich aber gefreut, dass du dir bei so einem überfüllten Terminkalender noch die Zeit genommen hast, mir eine Review zu hinterlassen. Ich selbst kann ja leider immer keine Reviews schreiben, was mich wirklich nervt, aber gut... Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel kommt früher, aber ich will es mir so einteilen, dass ich immer noch Freiraum nach vorne habe, falls ich mal in einer Schreibkrise stecken sollte. Und von daher kann ich nichts Genaueres sagen. Mein Ziel für das nächste Update ist aber der 24. Oktober.

A/N: Gut, noch mal für alle: Ich versuche, spätestens am **24. Oktober wieder upzudaten**!

Mal sehen, ob ich es schaffe... Gut, aber jetzt zu den Prognosen für das nächste Kapitel:

Es wird hauptsächlich um den Streich gehen und es wird einige A/G-Momente geben. Oh, und am Ende werde ich eine kleine Umfrage starten, zu der ich jetzt zu dieser gottlosen Stunde einfach zu faul und müde bin (es ist zehn nach zwölf in der Nacht).

Man sieht sich dann!

::Keks anbiet:: (Für eine besonders _LANGE_ Review wäre ich unglaublich dankbar....)

- Angel****


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Besäße ich Harry Potter würde ich jetzt daran sitzen, Buch sechs und sieben zu schreiben und Leserwünsche zu erfüllen, sodass ich wohl keine Zeit hierfür hätte... Und was sagt uns das? Ich besitze es nicht, was ich aber zutiefst bedaure.

A/N: Schön, schön, schön. Ich sagte ja, ich würde bis zum 24. updaten, nicht wahr? Das hier ist zwar etwas kürzer, aber das liegt daran, dass ich zu der heute geplanten Umfrage schon ein paar Antworten bekommen habe, die ich mir zu Herzen genommen hab. Deshalb musste ich ungefähr sechs oder sieben Seiten des bereits Geschriebenen streichen und werde es in naher Zukunft überarbeiten – hoffe ich zumindest.

Dann ist auch noch mal wieder ein Kapitel bei meiner L/J fällig und die Übersetzung ist auch noch am Laufen. Da habe ich auch noch etwa dreißig Kapitel vor mir. Damit bin ich erst mal für die nächste Zeit ausgelastet, obwohl ich trotzdem neue Ideen habe und sie auch erst mal skizziere, um sie nicht zu vergessen.

Näheres dazu am Ende....

**Kapitel 7**

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich Quidditch zu und es brachen stellenweise hitzige Diskussionen um die Meisterschaft in Großbritannien aus. Schließlich verstreuten sich alle im Esszimmer und Mrs. Weasley und Ginny zogen sich in die Küche zurück.

Als George und ich aus dem Raum gingen, warf Charlie uns ein paar vielsagende Kommentare hinterher, die ich mit einer Handbewegung abtat.

Wir gingen hoch in Georges Zimmer und schluckten zwei Toffees. Als ich die Augen danach wieder öffnete, sprang ich vor Schreck etwas in die Luft, denn ich sah mich Snape gegenüber. Und er _grinste_.

„Wow, das ist krass. Die McGonagall hat sich gerade erschrocken!", sagte George mit Snapes Stimme und ich zuckte zusammen. Meine Güte, war das gruselig!

„Nicht gruseliger, als Snape grinsen zu sehen und dann noch so einen Satz von sich geben zu hören", sagte ich.

Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und betastete meine Wange. Ich erschauderte. Igitt, Snape betatscht mich gerade, wie ekelhaft ist das?

George zuckte zurück. „McGonagall anzufassen ist nicht gerade ein Vergnügen."

„Das wird schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte", seufzte ich.

„Auf jeden Fall wird es schauspielerische Leistungen erfordern."

Ich setzte ein Gesicht auf, von dem ich dachte, dass es McGonagall entsprechen könnte und schürzte die Lippen. „Oh, Severus, du Liebe meines Lebens!", proklamierte ich und Snape – verzeiht – George wieherte vor Lachen, was mich fast zusammenbrechen ließ.

Snape konnte lachen.

Schock!

Ich riss mich zusammen und streckte eine Hand aus, um Georges Haar zu berühren. Fettig. Ganz anders, als sonst. Er sah auf und erstarrte. Ich fuhr über seine Wangen und seine Lippen. Das. War. Eklig.

„Generalprobe?", fragte ich unerfreut.

„Muss wohl sein, sonst bekomm ich nachher das Kotzen", sagte er.

Ich nickte und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann beugte ich mich vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Igitt. An was anderes denken. Denk einfach, du würdest Brad Pitt küssen. Genau, ich küsse Brad Pitt.

Er legte zögerlich seine Hand um meinen Nacken und wieder unterdrückte ich einen Brechreiz. _Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt._

Schließlich beschloss ich, aufs Ganze zu gehen und schob meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Uärgh... _Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt..._ Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, zog ich meinen Kopf weg und wir keuchten und spuckten.

„Grauenvoll", sagten wir gleichzeitig und diesmal lachte keiner.

Schweren Herzens machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten. Ich straffte meine Schultern und trat durch die Tür, möglichst wie McGonagall selbst.

„Guten Abend", grüßte ich und alle nickten zurück. Man, die Frau hat Autorität und bekommt Respekt.

George schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich im Raum um. „Sieh mal einer an. Die Weasleys und ihr Ziehkind Potter."

„Severus, ich denke, das reicht", sagte ich streng und setzte mich an den Tisch.

Er warf noch einen letzten kalten Blick auf die Gruppe am Feuer und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber. Wir breiteten einige wichtig aussehende Papiere auf dem Tisch aus und redeten leise über unseren Plan.

„Am besten fangen wir einfach an zu knutschen und warten, bis die anderen was merken", schlug ich vor.

„Ja, aber ich kann ja noch etwas nachhelfen und einen Stuhl umschmeißen oder so was." Inzwischen gewöhnte ich mich an diesen komischen Snape.

„Tu das."

„Jetzt?"

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen. Er legte seinen Lippen wieder auf meine und wir küssten uns. Ich vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar und öffnete meinen Mund, damit seine Zunge sich in meinen Mund vorarbeiten konnte.

Er stieß mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl um und während dieser laut zu Boden polterte, legte er seine Hände um mich. Ich widerstand dem Drang, ihn von mir zu stoßen

Stattdessen zog ich ihn näher. _Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt._

_Splitter._

Es klang, als hätte einer der Anwesenden sein Glas fallen lassen.

Wir standen auf und konnten uns so aneinander drängen. Seine Hand fuhr meinen Rücken hinunter und legte sich um meinen Po. Fast hätte ich auf seine Zunge gebissen, klammerte mich aber lieber an seine Schultern.

_Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt, Brad Pitt! _

Wenn die Wirkung der Toffees nachließ, würde alles auffliegen...

Die Tür ging auf und indem einen kurzen Blick wagte, sah ich, dass es Moody war. Na ja. Er schien die Situation mit einem Blick zu erfassen. Erst zuckten seine Augenbrauen kurz, dann brach er in schallende Gelächter aus.

Ich verstand. Moodys magisches Auge konnte wohl die Wirkung des Toffees durchschauen. Für ihn war alles klar. Ich überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, mit einem Auge McGonagall und Snape und mit dem anderen Augen George und mich küssen zu sehen.

George - Snape drückte meine Pobacke etwas und als Antwort krallte ich mich kurz etwas fester in seine Schultern. Zeit zum Ende der Show.

Wir lösten uns voneinander und ich strich nach Luft schnappend meine Roben gerade, die nach dem Toffee aussahen, wie die von McGonagall.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass wir uns so haben gehen lassen", sagte ich zu dem absolut geschockten Publikum, das mit offenen Mündern da hing.

„Kein Wort zu irgendwem", zischte George sehr überzeugend Snape- like.

Ich sammelte das Pergament auf und verließ mit einem Kopfnicken den Raum. Moody lachte noch immer und ich zwinkerte ihm heimlich zu, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

George schloss die Tür und wir rannten in sein Zimmer, wo wir kichernd auf dem Bett zusammenbrachen.

„Hast du die Gesichter gesehen?", keuchte er atemlos. Mir fiel auf, dass er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Ich spürte wieder dieses Ziehen im Magen und die Veränderungen an meinem Äußeren.

„Das war das Genialste, was wir je gemacht haben", lachte ich, meinen schmerzenden Bauch umklammernd und sicher rot im Gesicht.

„Leesha, du bist ein Genie!"

„Aber das war so ekelhaft! Snape mit seiner Hand auf meinem Po..."

„Der Po von der McGonagall ist ganz schön knochig, glaub mir..."

„Ich hätte dir am liebsten eine geknallt."

„Autsch."

„Aber ich habe mich gezügelt und an Brad Pitt gedacht."

„An wen?"

„Brad Pitt. Ein Muggelschauspieler aus Amerika. Groß und blond."

„Na vielen Dank."

„Wie soll ich das auffassen?" Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wenn du mit mir redest, denkst du an Charlie. Wenn du mit mir knutschst, denkst du an Brad Pitt, wer

zur Hölle er auch immer ist."

„Und das Schlimmste: Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

„Oh... da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Ich sah ihn an und entdeckte ein gefährliches Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„George... Was hast du vor?" Ich rückte etwas von ihm ab.

„Ich werde dich lehren, nicht an Brad Dingsda zu denken, wenn wir knutschen..."

Als er sich auf mich rollte, stieß ich einen Schrei aus und drehte instinktiv meinen Kopf weg. Ich dachte, dass er mich küssen würde, doch plötzlich fing er an, mich zu kitzeln.

„Ah... hör auf! George! Bitte! Nicht! Lass das!"

Er grinste und kitzelte weiter. Mir liefen vor lauter Lachen schon die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Du brauchst deswegen nicht weinen, Leesh."

„Sehr... witzig...", keuchte ich.

Schließlich hörte er doch auf und ich schnappte nach Luft. Er stützte seine Hände zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes auf und lachte aus vollem Hals.

„Oh, man, Leeshy, das ist dein größter Schwachpunkt, weißt du?"

„Warum hab ich ihn der jemals verraten?"

„Weil du mich liebst, ist doch klar."

„Träum weiter, Weasley."

Ich konnte mich unter ihm nicht bewegen und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn finster anzustarren, während er sich langsam beruhigte und mich angrinste.

Wir sahen uns in die Augen und ich schluckte. Äh... was hatte das auf einmal mit diesem Kribbeln im Bauch auf sich? Und die Gänsehaut? Ich schluckte ein zweites Mal.

„Du zitterst ja", flüsterte er und strich mir mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Er hatte Recht und ich lächelte schwach.

Wie in Trance beugte er sich zu mir runter. Meine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, ich verschwand in seinen Augen. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren und schloss meine Augen.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich sanft und zögerlich und ich seufzte behaglich. Er zog sich zurück und lächelte leise, während ich mit einer Hand seine Wange berührte.

Wieder legte er seine Lippen auf meine und ich schloss meine Augen. Der Kuss war sanft und süß, kaum zu glauben, dass er von ihm kam.

Auf einmal krachte die Tür auf und wir fuhren auseinander.

„George, Bill will – oh..." Ron stand in der Tür und starrte uns an.

„Ja?", fragte George, der leicht errötet war, was aber sicher nichts im Gegensatz zu mir war.

„Ähm... er sagt, du sollst Alicia suchen und mit ihr runter kommen, weil ihr mit den Kontaktierkugeln anfangen wollt. Und hi Leesh."

„Hi, Ron", sagte ich und grinste verlegen.

Er zwinkerte mir zu – auch er war erwachsen geworden – und verließ den Raum.

„Ach, Ron?", rief George ihn zurück.

„Hm?" Er erschien wieder in der Tür.

„Kein Wort, verstanden? Oder Hermine erfährt ein paar Dinge, die du sicher lieber geheim halten würdest."

Ron erblasste, nickte und ging. Ich sah George fragend an. „Was für Dinge?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ein gutes Druckmittel, denkst du nicht?"

Ich prustete los. „Oh, man..."

Er grinste vor sich hin und ordnete währenddessen seine Kleidung. Ich selbst fuhr mir durch die Haare; ein armseliger Versuch, sie einigermaßen zu glätten. Als ich vom Bett aufgestanden war, hatte ich gerade noch Zeit, meinen Umhang zurechtzuzupfen, dann packte er mich am Arm und zerrte mich eiligst die Treppe herunter.

Wir vermieden es beide, die Küsse zu erwähnen. Unsere Streiche schienen in letzter Zeit zwangsläufig damit zu enden, dass wir mit den Lippen zusammenklebten.

Als wir ins Esszimmer kamen, war Ron gerade dabei, die Scherben des Glases zusammenzuzaubern, das er anscheinend hatte fallen lassen und Ginny säuberte mit einem simplen Spruch den Teppich.

Wir setzten uns zu Bill und Hermine an den Esstisch.

„Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen", sagte Bill und breitete die Konstruktionspläne aus. Wir beugten uns darüber und betrachteten sie genauer.

George sog die Luft durch seine Zähne ein.

„Das wird nicht einfach", sprach ich seinen und auch meinen Gedanken aus.

„Ist aber machbar", erklärte Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen. „Das Komplizierte sind aber nicht direkt die Zauber, sondern die Modifikation und die Zusammensetzung."

„Hmm...", machte Bill. „Ein Detektorzauber? Da muss jemand mit einem Türschlossmacher aus der Winkelgasse sprechen."

„Das kann ich machen", bot ich an. „Ich kenne Mr. Lock näher und bin ihm sowieso mal wieder einen Besuch schuldig."

„Und ich muss morgen zum Laden, da kann ich gleich mitkommen", sagte George.

Bill und Hermine nickten. „Das wäre geklärt."

„Ich kann das Denkarium ohne Erinnerung besorgen", erklärte Bill. „Dung schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, da kommt das gerade recht."

„Und um den modifizierten Portschlüsselzauber kümmere ich mich", meinte Hermine. „Außerdem kann ich die anderen Zauber nachschlagen gehen."

„Wie findet ihr es, wenn wir das Ganze mal etwas aufpeppen und einen zusätzlichen Filterzauber einsetzen, sodass nur die Gedanken, die man wirklich übertragen haben will, auch übertragen werden?", fragte George nachdenklich und starrte versonnen auf mich.

Es war ja wohl klar, dass er an unsere Küsse dachte.

„Keine schlechte Idee"; antwortete Bill und auch er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Schielen, das verriet, dass er an Fleur dachte.

Hermine und ich sahen uns an und rollten mit den Augen. Männer.

„Also gehen wir morgen alle zusammen in die Winkelgasse und trennen uns dort dann. Treffen um acht zum Frühstück und dann ohne Umschweife los", sagte Hermine etwas lauter als nötig, um die beiden Kerle aus ihren Tagträumen zu reißen.

„Huh? Was?" Bill schreckte hoch. „Ja, klar."

George blinzelte zwei Mal und schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken abzuschütteln. „Äh – ja, natürlich."

Wieder wechselten Hermine und ich einen Blick, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schüttelten wir die Köpfe.

Es waren und blieben eben Männer

* * *

A/N: Na ja, kurz und nicht besonders gut, aber es muss erst mal reichen, Gründe siehe oben.

**Mystical Harmonie:** Hey, _mein_ George! ::lol:: Gut, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, Alicia was mit Higgs haben zu lassen, wenn es auch allein schon ist, um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Deshalb muss ich jetzt auch so viel ändern, aber ich habe schon Ideen, was ich da einbauen kann. Das gibt dann auch noch etwas Zwistigkeiten und peppt den Alltag etwas auf. Meine Liste mit zu machenden Änderungen und vergessenen Stellen ist ellenlang, sag ich dir. Das Schlimmste ist, wenn man etwas schreibt, ohne zu wissen weshalb, und dann fällt es einem nachher auf und man hat noch wieder eine Szene mehr reinzuquetschen....

**Maia May: **Deswegen schreibe ich auch so gerne harmonische Szenen... ::smile:: Hoffe, der Streich hat dir gefallen, es war auf jeden Fall witzig, ihn zu schreiben.... hehe. Ich will nicht allzu viel übers nächste Chap verraten, aber ich denke mal, dass es etwas besser ist....

**AngelinaLovegood:** Hm, na gut. Alicia und Higgs... Und ich kann dir gute Nachrichten übermitteln: Ich habe heute eine Idee zu einer Angie-Fred gehabt... und ich glaube, das wird lustig. Aber ich muss erst mal zusehen, dass ich überhaupt eine Geschichte abschließen kann, sonst wird das noch nichts. Oh, und bei dieser hier wird es mindestens ein Kapitel geben, das sich besonders auf Fred und Angelina konzentriert. Und da widme ich dann dir. ::keks geb::

**Gut, nun zu der geplanten Umfrage: ::räusper::**

**Mit wem würdet ihr Alicia lieber sehen:**

**o Terence Higgs**

**o George Weasley**

**o erst der eine, dann der andere**

**o keinem, jemand gänzlich Anderem**

**o oder sowieso keinem.... ?**

Hm, klingt leicht nach „Wer wird Millionär?", oder? Macht euch aber keinen Stress, es gibt leider nichts zu gewinnen... ;P

Der nächste Teil darf von allen übersprungen werden, nur vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden, den es interessiert...

Bis dahin,

- Angel de la Luna

Ideen zu neuen Projekten (nachdem ich endlich eins beendet habe... ), die aber noch in ferner Zukunft stehen:

- Angelina/Fred: Angelina arbeitet im Ministerium, in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung (Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie), und kontrolliert Zauberer und Hexen, die als Strafe für Zauberei vor Muggeln eine bestimmte Zeit lang in der Muggelwelt arbeiten müssen. Und natürlich trifft sie eines Tages auf Frederick Weasley, den sie seit einem großen Streit nicht mehr gesehen hat und vom Grunde ihres Herzens auf verabscheut... Wirklich?

- Das, was zwischen Hogwarts: Das Musical und Omnia Vincit Amor geschehen ist in eine Geschichte verpackt.

- Ein Gesangswettbewerb zur Zeit der Marauder.

- Ein Theaterstück in Hogwarts (fragt mich nicht, welches... aber für Ideen wäre ich dankbar... )

- Und eigentlich gerne noch eine Al/G oder K/O, obwohl Ginny/Harry sicher auch toll wäre... ich habe eigentlich immer Geistesblitze, also bezweifle ich, dass ich dasitze und nicht mehr weiterweiß...


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Wie's so schön auf Englisch heißt: Me no own, you no sue.

A/N: Okay, okay, ich **habe** lange kein neues Kapitel gebracht, weder hier, noch bei meinen anderen Geschichten. Das hat den Hintergrund, dass ich gerade von Klausuren überrollt werde und außerdem meine Freunde immer irgendwelche Dinge wie Geburtstage und Partys erfinden. Ganz fies.

Ach ja, und die Hausaufgaben gibt's ja auch noch. Aber lassen wir das. Ich will nur ganz lieb und ehrlich um Verzeihung bitten, weil ich ja aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, wie das ist, wenn ein Autor Jahrtausende lang kein neues Kapitel fertig hat.

Entschuldigt.

Hier also _nicht_ betagelesen (sorry, Angie, aber ich wollte das wirklich, wirklich loswerden... kriegst aber bald wieder Arbeit – versprochen) das neue Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 8 

Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ ereignislos. George und ich verhielten uns so wie immer, doch ab und zu konnte ich spüren, wie er mich beobachtete.

Moody nahm uns nach dem Abendessen beiseite und beglückwünschte uns zu unserer Streichaktion. Er fügte noch hinzu, dass er Snape und McGonagall ein grauenvolles Paar fand – wo ich ihm durchaus zustimme – aber George und ich würden wirklich zueinander passen.

An diesem Punkt habe ich mich eiligst verabschiedet und bin mit dem Vorwand, schlafen gehen zu wollen, in mein Zimmer geflüchtet, wo ich mich am Riemen reißen musste, um nicht vor Wut und Frustration die Einrichtung kurz und klein zu schlagen.

Aber vernünftigerweise entschied ich mich doch fürs Bett. Also zog ich meinen gelben Schlafanzug (T-Shirt und Panties) an und kroch unter die Decken. Grummelnd stellte ich meinen Wecker und übte dann einen einfachen Schlafspruch auf mich selbst aus.

Um halb acht am nächsten Morgen riss mich das Gerät mit einem unangenehmen Schrillen aus dem traumlosen Schlaf. Gähnend rieb ich mir die Augen und ließ meine Faust auf den Wecker niedersausen, dessen Klingeln mit einem letzten jämmerlichen Fiepen erstarb. Schon besser.

Ich tapste durch den Raum und stieß als Erstes das Fenster weit auf, damit das Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer konnte und womöglich meine Kopfschmerzen vertrieb. Da ich keine Lust hatte, lange im Kleiderschrank herumzuwühlen, nahm ich einfach das Erstbeste, was sich als bodenlanges, rotgoldenes Kleid herausstellte, das Katie mir zum Hogwarts-Abschluss geschenkt hatte. Angelina hatte den passenden roten Umhang dazu geschenkt. Egal.

Ich schnappte meinen Zauberstab und war gerade dabei, meine Haare mit Magie zu frisieren, als Hermine reingeplatzt kam. Ich zuckte zusammen und vermurkste den Zauber.

„Alicia!"

„Mist! – Was gibt's?" Ich betrachtete meine ruinierte Haarpracht (Haha...) im Spiegel. Ich hatte Korkenzieherlocken und meine Haare bildeten einen Kranz um meinen Kopf.

„Bill und George haben natürlich verschlafen. Hübsches Kleid übrigens."

„Danke. - Das war ja vorherzusehen. Und deswegen so ein Aufhebens?"

Sie sah mich streng an. „Eine Frage des Prinzips. Und außerdem haben wir um elf einen Termin mit Fleur bei einem Fotografen für die Wahlkampfplakate."

Ich sah sie geschockt an. „So ein Mist! Du kümmerst dich um Bill, ich mich um George. Ich hab da so eine Spezialtechnik entwickelt."

„Gut, in zehn Minuten unten, ja?"

„Abgemacht."

Seufzend zog ich an einer meiner Locken, die zurückfederte, als ich losließ. Ich zauberte sie wieder in ihren Ausgangszustand zurück und beließ es dabei.

Ich huschte durch den Korridor in Georges Zimmer und spähte vorsichtig durch einen Türspalt. Klar, er schlief noch.

Ich schlüpfte in den Raum und schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. Als ich ihn betrachtete, dachte ich bei mir, dass es eigentlich schade war, ihn wecken zu müssen.

Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und auf seinen Wangen lag ein rosiger Schimmer. Die Wimpern hoben sich dunkel von der hellen Haut ab und einige Strähnen seines roten Haares waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Er sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus. Unschuldig – sicher, Spinnet.

Lächelnd beugte ich mich über ihn und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, ohne dass er aufwachte. Er war wohl sehr glücklich. Dann entspannten sich seine Muskeln wieder und das Lächeln verschwand.

Eine Haarsträhne fiel über meine Schulter, als ich mich zu seinem Ohr hinabbeugte und streifte seine Wange, was ihn erneut lächeln ließ.

„George", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. „George... Frühstück..."

Das zeigte seine Wirkung. Abrupt klappte er hellwach seine Augen auf und fuhr senkrecht im Bett hoch, wobei er gegen ein Bett krachte, da es ein Hochbett war, und er im unteren Teil schlief (A/N: Eigentlich gehörte es Fred und ihm, aber Fred hat inzwischen sein eigenes Zimmer – George dann also auch – und George hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, das alte Bett zu behalten...).

„Autsch", stöhnte er und fasste sich an den Kopf. Als er sich zurück ins Bett fallen lassen wollte, packte ich ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn mit einiger Anstrengung aufrecht.

„Keine Chance", sagte ich schnaufend. „Los, zieh dich an, wir müssen in drei Minuten unten sein." Das war gelogen, wir hatten noch sieben Minuten, aber etwas Antrieb konnte wohl nicht schaden.

„Wozu denn? Wir haben noch vor acht Uhr morgens, Leesh!"

„Winkelgasse, klingelt's? Also, beeil dich." Ich zerrte ihn aus dem Bett und schubste ihn zum Kleiderschrank. „Mach schon."

Er gähnte, zerrte aber ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und begann grummelnd, sich umzuziehen. „Hübsches Kleid übrigens."

„Danke." Ich drehte mich diskret um. „Ich sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass du in Boxershorts und nicht nackt schläfst. Hemmungen scheinst du ja nicht zu haben."

Ich konnte förmlich riechen, wie er grinste. „Das bringt mein Beruf mit sich. Außerdem gibt es ja auch keinen Grund für falsche Bescheidenheit. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso mein Deckname nicht Adonis ist."

Ich bekam einen Lachkrampf und Bauchschmerzen. „Klar", prustete ich. „Und ich bin Helena."

„Soll ich es beweisen, schöne Helena?"

„Lieber nicht."

„Dreh dich um."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, wandte mich aber neugierig um. Und musste wieder lachen. Vor mir stand Brad Pitt und grinste mich oben ohne an.

„Ich habe recherchiert", sagte Brad.

„Das sehe ich." Ich warf mich vor ihm auf die Knie. „Oh, Brad, ich liebe dich. Heirate mich!" Leider wurde der Augenblick versaut, weil ich mich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen konnte.

„Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du es nicht ernst meinst..."

„Dann nur ein Autogramm!", flehte ich, als er mich wieder auf die Beine zog.

„Tut mir leid, Helena, aber ich fürchte, das ist nicht machbar."

„Wieso?"

„Da steht jemand, der darauf wartet, dass ich zum Frühstück runterkomme. Fiese Person."

„Nein!", sagte ich gespielt schockiert und mit geweiteten Augen.

„Doch." Er nickte mit einem Ausdruck großer Tapferkeit.

„Oh, Brad, du tust mir so Leid! Was kann man da nur tun?"

„Nichts kann mein Leid mindern! Jedoch würde ein Kuss diesen Augenblick auf ewig versüßen, schönste Helena."

„Vergiss es", erwiderte ich schnippisch. „Mein Herz gehört Jet Li."

„Toll, noch nicht mal als blond-blauäugiger Schönling kriegt man die Frauen. Wie dann?", murrte Brad und ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Romantik und Ritterlichkeit, Reime und Rheinwein, Rosen und Ringe!", rief ich überschwänglich und machte eine Pirouette.

„Ich werde es mir merken."

Ich wirbelte herum. Es stand plötzlich nicht mehr Brad sondern George vor mir. „Zwei – Minuten – Toffee", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Oh", machte ich erstaunt. „Schon entwickelt?"

„Ja, die schon. Aber wir wollen noch mehr Längen haben. Wenn Fred heute zurückkommt, machen wir uns gleich an die Arbeit."

„Aber da du jetzt ja wach und angezogen bist, können wir los." Ich packte seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um zu protestieren.

„Sklaventreiber", murmelte er mürrisch.

„Es war nicht meine Idee. Lass deine Laune an wem anders aus."

„Wessen war es dann?"

„Gestern Abend Ohren auf Durchzug, wie? Hermines", knurrte ich missmutig, als ich ihn den Korridor entlang zerren musste. Der machte es einem wirklich nicht leicht. Viel zu viele Muskeln durch Quidditch.

„Oh."

„Jep." Plötzlich wurde ich zurückgerissen. George hatte angehalten und mich mit Leichtigkeit ebenfalls zum Stoppen gebracht. Ich drehte mich um und hob die Brauen. „Was ist?"

„Ich hatte noch keinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss", grinste er, zog mich zu sich heran und legte seine Arme um meine Taille.

„George, wir müssen gleich unten sein...", protestierte ich und kämpfte gegen seine starken Arme.

„Auf eine Minute mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an...", murmelte er, seinen Kopf zu mir runterbeugend. Meine Proteste ebbten ab.

Als er meine Lippen mit seinen berührte, wurden meine Knie weich. Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss, zog sich kurz zurück und gab mir noch einen.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, fuhr mit meinen Händen durch seine Haare. Ich liebte seine Haare. Auch wenn meine Mutter rote Haare nicht mochte, ich fühlte mich magisch davon angezogen.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, presste ich mich dichter an ihn, sog die Wärme seines Körpers auf. Seine Lippen waren warm und einladend, seidig weich und so zärtlich. Als er sich von mir löste, seufzte ich leise und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Er lachte leise und strich mir über die Haare, sich sanft hin und her wiegend. Ich sog seinen Geruch tief ein und schloss die Augen, ein leises Lächeln meine Lippen umspielend.

Als man von unten gedämpftes Gepolter hörte, seufzte ich noch einmal, diesmal bedauernd, und entwand mich seinen Armen. „Wir müssen wirklich runter... leider...", fügte ich leiser hinzu, aber er hörte es trotzdem und lächelte.

Wir legten den restlichen Weg zur Küche zurück. Ich stieß die Tür auf und marschierte – George wieder hinter mir herziehend, aber nun eher freundlich – hinein. Hermine saß am Küchentisch und sah von ihren Notizen auf, als wir hereinkamen. Von Bill keine Spur. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und George knallte in mich.

„Wo ist Bill?"

Sie lächelte. „Der kommt gleich."

„Wie hast du ihn aus dem Bett bekommen?"

„Er ist immerhin ein ganz schöner Morgenmuffel", sagte George von hinter mir.

„Oh... Ich habe gedroht, ihm die Haare abzuschneiden, wenn er nicht in fünf Minuten unten ist."

Lachend ließen wir uns auf zwei Stühle fallen und hatten kaum unser Frühstück begonnen, da stolperte Bill verschlafen und mit zerzausten Haaren in die Küche.

„Morgen", gähnte er und plumpste auf einen Stuhl neben Hermine.

„Morgen", erwiderten wir den Gruß fröhlich.

„Wer hat sich den Mist mit dem frühen Aufstehen ausgedacht? Bis auf das war unser Plan perfekt", grummelte er und sah finster in die Runde. „Hübsches Kleid, Leesh."

„Danke", seufzte ich.

„Ich", sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt. „Aber die Idee ist ziemlich gut gewesen, wenn ich das mal so sagen dar. Alicia und ich haben danach nämlich noch einen Termin mit deiner reizenden Gatten in spe."

„Wieso das?", fragte Bill neugierig und ließ dafür sogar seine Gabel sinken.

„Fotos für die Kampagne", antwortete ich und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Ich habe mit einem netten Fotografen gesprochen, der bereit ist, auch bei der Ausarbeitung der Plakate Handzettel, etc. zu helfen", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Das ist gut. Ich habe nämlich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie man so was macht", erwiderte ich hocherfreut.

„Ich werde heute noch etwas darüber nachlesen, aber da ich natürlich auf dem Gebiet auch keine Expertin bin, war ich mehr als froh über Vince's Angebot."

„Wann war der Termin noch?"

„Um elf."

„Das wird eng."

„Eng?", keuchte George und verschluckte sich an seinem Toast.

„Spreche ich Dänisch oder artikuliere ich falsch?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Nein, aber wir haben fünf vor acht!" Er tippte mit seinem Finger auf sein leeres Handgelenk. „Fünf – vor – acht." Er betonte jedes Wort einzeln und hob dabei vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Ja", giftete ich. „Ich weiß, George." Mann, war ich sauer. „Und?"

„Wir haben massenhaft Zeit, Leesh. Es ist erst - "

„ – fünf vor acht. Ich hab es langsam mitbekommen. Aber wer weiß, wie lange die Sache in WWW dauert? Und wer weiß, was wir von Mr. Lock alles wissen müssen? _Ich _möchte jedenfalls so viel wie möglich erfahren, damit bei der Konstruktion der Kontaktierkugeln kein Fehler unterläuft und nachher womöglich andere Schaden nehmen."

Ich war in Anwaltssprache verfallen, sonst passierte mir das privat nur relativ selten. Aber wenn ich wütend war, verfiel ich in alte Gewohnheiten zurück, das war schon immer so gewesen.

Er seufzte und ließ demonstrativ den Kopf hängen. Er sah aus wie ein reuiger Welpe und es kostete mich einige Anstrengung, mir das Grinsen zu verkneifen und meinen angemessen strengen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

„Tut mir leid, Leesh. Du hast ja Recht. Mein Faule-Socke-Ur-Instinkt schlägt durch..."

„Scheint in eurer Familie teilweise recht verbreitet", sagte ich und streifte Bill mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick, den er aber nicht bemerkte, weil er sich völlig seinem Frühstück gewidmet hatte.

Hermine trank ihre Tasse leer und stellte sie scheppernd ab, was uns alle aus unsern Gedanken schrecken ließ. „Wir liegen bereits zwei Minuten über der Zeit, wir sollten los."

Mit bedauernden Blicken ließen wir die Reste unseres Frühstücks stehen und erhoben uns. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabes sorgte ich dafür, dass sich die Teller leerten und auf einem ordentlichen Stapel landeten.

Ich griff nach meinem Umhang und folgte den anderen vor das Haus. Noch ein kurzes Nicken, ein wachsamer Blick und wir disapparierten zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Morgen, Tom", grüßte ich den Barmann, der mir zahnlos zugrinste.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", konnte ich ihn noch antworten hören, bevor ich nach Hermine auf den Hinterhof trat. Sie öffnete das Tor zur Winkelgasse und nachdem auch Bill und George die magische Welt offiziell betreten hatten, schloss es sich wieder.

„Wir treffen uns um zehn vor elf im Tropfenden Kessel, Leesh. Okay?", fragte Hermine und ich nickte.

„Gut. Bill, du suchst nach Mundungus und besorgst das erinnerungslose Denkarium. George und Alicia gehen erst kurz zu WWW und suchen dann Mr. Lock wegen dem Detektorzauber auf und ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Auf geht's!"

Wir nickten uns noch einmal zu und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

„Noch mal Entschuldigung, dass ich dich heute Morgen so angeblökt habe", sagte George, als wir in Richtung von WWW gingen.

„Schon okay", winkte ich ab. „Ich muss mich selbst entschuldigen, ich war ja auch nicht gerade höflich."

„Das ist noch untertrieben", erwiderte er und ich knuffte ihn in die Seite, während er lachte. Der Tag sah doch schon rosiger aus.

„Was machst du, wenn Fred nachher noch nicht zurück ist?", fragte ich etwas später.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht etwas für WWW forschen oder Mum ein bisschen helfen."

„Ich hoffe, der Termin mit Fleur dauert nicht allzu lange. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob wir heute Nachmittag nicht ein bisschen Quidditch spielen wollen."

„Gerne, hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Super! Ich werde gleich noch eben bei Katie vorbeischauen – die Arme muss heute Morgen arbeiten – und fragen, ob sie auch Lust hat."

„Wär nicht schlecht. Ich kann ja provisorisch den Hüter spielen."

Ich sah ihn hocherfreut an. „Du bist ein Schatz!"

„Ich weiß", grinste er, was ihm aber nur ein Kopfschütteln meinerseits einbrachte. Weasley.

Wir bogen um eine Kurve und standen nach zehn Metern vor WWW. Der Laden hatte sich gemacht, das muss man Fred und George lassen. Na ja, Angelina und Katie haben ihnen ein paar Deko-Tipps geliefert und ich habe mich um die Gewerberechte gekümmert und die Buchhaltung in den ersten zwei Jahren erledigt, aber hauptsächlich war es ihr Verdienst.

George schloss auf und wir traten ein. Die Regale waren mit allen möglichen Scherzartikeln gefüllt, von Würgzungentoffees bis hin zu Kanarienkremschnitten und es duftete nach Zimt.

Ich sog die Luft ein. Ich liebte diesen Geruch! George lächelte, was mir aufgrund meiner geschlossenen Augen jedoch entging (A/N: Diese Logik ist völlig unlogisch, aber na ja. Was Alicia nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß und es ist ja auch nur eine ausschmückende Leserinfo...).

Vor mich hinlächelnd ging ich die Regale entlang und begutachtete die Ware. Ich war immer wieder beeindruckt von Fred und Georges Einfallsreichtum und dass sie es schafften, ihre Ideen umzusetzen.

„Fertig!", sagte George hinter mir und ich griff mir ans Herz, während ich herumwirbelte.

„Weasley! Du bist Schuld daran, dass sich meine Lebenserwartung soeben um weitere zehn Jahre gesenkt wurde."

Er grinste mich an und ich schoss ihm einen Mörderblick zu. Streicht das mit der Bewunderung. Blödmann.

Wir wollten den Laden gerade verlassen, da ging die Tür auf und die Besucherklingel läutete.

„Wir haben ge – Lee! Was machst du denn hier?"

Vor uns stand ein grinsender Lee Jordan.

„Nette Begrüßung, Leute. Dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr beide alleine in einem leeren Geschäft seid. Und verschiedenen Geschlechts, wenn ich das mal betonen dürfte." Er wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen. Hirnie. „Hübsches Kleid übrigens."

„Lee Jordan!", sagte ich drohend und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Sein Grinsen erlosch und seine Augen huschten durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach einem sicheren und schnellen Fluchtweg. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal und schluckte, die Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich tat noch einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu und er hob abwehrend die Hände, während ich ihm um den Hals fiel und fest umarmte.

Verdutzt öffnete er ein Auge, dann das zweite und sah George fragend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete die Szene missmutig.

„Schön dich mal wiederzusehen, Lee Jordan", sagte ich an seinem Hals. Er grinste und legte die Arme um mich.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Alicia." Seine Hände wanderten tiefer und tiefer.

„Jordan!", grollte ich, ohne ihn loszulassen und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hätte ja klappen können."

„Träum weiter..."

Wir ließen uns los und lachten. Die guten, alten Zeiten waren zurück.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Orden. Zum Türschlossmacher", informierte ich ihn kurz und besann mich wieder auf unsere eigentliche Aufgabe. George stand bereits wartend an der Tür und daher packte ich Lee am Arm und schleppte ihn mit.

Dreißig Sekunden später waren wir auf dem Weg zu Mr. Lock.

„Wie geht's dir, Lee?", fragte ich und hakte mich bei ihm unter.

„Ganz gut, Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen und bis zur nächsten WM ist ja noch Zeit." Lee war offiziell zum Kommentator der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft ernannt worden. Für ihn war es eine große Ehre und einen Monat lang war er auf Wolke sonst was geschwebt, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Zwischendurch erledigte er Ordensangelegenheiten, denn Geld bekam er genug.

„Und dir?", fragte er.

„Kann nicht klagen. Vor mir liegen vier Wochen Urlaub, ein großer Fall, mehr als genug Ordensarbeit und wenig Schlaf", scherzte ich.

„Och, du Ärmste..."

„Hör auf, mich zu veräppeln. Ich finde das nicht lustig", sagte ich und zog eine gespielt-beleidigte Schnute.

„Sicher nicht, wer mag das schon?"

„Eben", nickte ich bestätigend.

„Also müssen wir wohl was tun, um dich aufzumuntern."

„Oh, ein Eis wär nicht schlecht..." Ich sah ihn bittend an, aber der spitzbübische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gefiel mir gar nicht. „Lee... nein! Nein!"

Lee grinste, packte mich, zog mich an sich und pflanzte mir einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich schlug spielerisch nach ihm und er ließ mich so weit los, dass ich neben ihm gehen konnte, sein Arm aber war noch immer um meine Taille gelegt.

Lee, der Scherzkeks. Ja, jetzt denken wieder alle: _Was war das? Sollte Lee nicht mit Katie zusammen sein?_ Sorry, Leute, aber die ist überglücklich mit Oliver. Genau, Oliver Wood. Und sie und Lee waren nie mehr als gute Freunde, was auch auf ewig so bleiben wird, wie mir beide ganz im Geheimen unter vier Augen anvertraut haben. Ähm... jetzt ist es zwar nicht mehr geheim, aber... äh... was soll's?

Was ich eigentlich damit sagen wollte, war (A/N: _Bevor_ sie abgeschweift ist... kopfschüttel), dass Lee der Typ ist, dem die Frauen vertrau – äh, nein, nachlaufen, er aber auf die Richtige wartet und sonst ein toller Kumpel ist. Klar soweit? Gut.

„Lee, du darfst mich jetzt loslassen. Ich kann ganz gut alleine gehen", sagte ich.

„Keine Chance, Spinnet."

Ich sah hilfesuchend auf George, doch der schoss Lee nur unerklärlich finstere Blicke zu und sagte nichts. Also seufzte ich und ergab mich in mein Schicksal.

* * *

A/N: Tja... ich habe eure Reviews ausgewertet. Na ja, mehr oder weniger. Aber ich muss sagen: ich bin begeistert! So viele Reviews hatte ich noch nie... Macht ruhig weiter so und ich füttere euch weiter mit Kapiteln. ::g::

**haunted-jess**: Dein Schrei wurde vernommen... ::lol:: Ich bemühe mich.

**Anke**: Ja, das haben schon viele gesagt... ich wird's wohl so machen. Ich habe einfach viel zu oft von seinen Augen geschrieben... ::lach::

**Radieschen**: Isst du gerne Radieschen? ::neugierig nachfrag:: Ach ja, vielen Dank für die Review!

**Taetzchen**: Jo, geht klar.

**fitsch**: Danke für das Lob. Ich habe Ewigkeiten überlegt, in was für einen Beruf ich sie stecken kann, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich ganz zufrieden bin. Ron und Ginny? Uh, oh... da müsst ich mir jetzt was aus den Fingern saugen. Also, Ron trainiert für die Internationale Zauberschach Meisterschaft in ähm... Kanada (::lol::) und Ginny würde gerne auch Aurorin werden, aber wenn sie nicht genommen wird, muss sie es sich noch mal überlegen. Ginny ist übrigens schon in Hogwarts fertig (Alicia, George und so sind jetzt 21, das heißt, Katie ist 20 – Oliver damit 23 -, Harry ist 19 und Ginny 18... so ungefähr halt). Ginny und Harry kommen sicher noch drin vor, aber sie werden weiter eine Nebenrolle spielen, obwohl ich unglaublich gerne darüber schreibe. Al/G heißt Alicia/George und K/O heißt Katie/Oliver. Oh, ich habe nichts gegen Fragen, das hilft mir, dass ich mir über die Charaktere klar werde, weil ich sie selbst manchmal nicht ganz verstehe... ::schulterzuck::

**Mystical Harmonie**: Egal wann, ich freue mich immer über Reviews. ::g:: Okay, jetzt habe ich gerade ein Problem.. Ich glaube, ich habe dir die Antwort auf deine Frage schon mal gemailt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie angekommen ist oder ob ich eine Fehlermeldung erhalten habe... ::grübel:: Na ja, sicherheitshalber ein paar Antworten: Nimm warme Farben (jetzt ist wahrscheinlich eh schon alles entschieden.. ::lol::), das ist immer gut. Orange und Gelb vielleicht, aber nicht zu dunkel. Und ja, natürlich darfst du, es wäre eine Ehre für mich. ::verbeug::

**Manya**: Freut mich, dass es gefällt. Und danke, danke für die Review. ::g::

**Feuerdrache**: Okay, mit dem Beeilen, das hat nicht so ganz geklappt. ::nervös räusper:: Äh ja... aber ich habe irgendwie tausend Ideen im Kopf rumspuken und ich werde mich bemühen, den Kram mal aufn PC zu bringen...

**AngelinaLovegood**: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ich weiß, ich hätte dir das Kapitel schicken sollen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, alle noch länger warten zu lassen. Bitte, hass mich nicht dafür! Ich glaube zwar, dass es mit der Angie/Fred noch ein klitzekleines Bisschen (::hust::) dauern wird, aber ich hab beschlossen, sie zuende zu bringen, _bevor_ ich sie ins Netz bringe, damit ich nicht immer so lange Wartezeiten zwischen den Kapiteln habe. Ist wohl besser.

**Zutzi alias Susi**: Och, du, ich hab nix gegen Reviews, net wahr? ::g:: Öhm, davon, dass Fleur Lehrerin werden wollte, habe ich noch nie was gehört. ::hilflos dreinschau:: Na ja, bei mir hat sie jetzt ihre Funktion, ist ja auch egal... ::lol:: Das mit Craw ist gar keine so schlechte Idee... das sollte ich echt machen. Das wär mal cool... gleich aufschreiben, sonst vergesse ich's... Jo, ich übersetze auch. Macht wahnsinnigen Spaß, auch wenn Alicia bisher _immer_ noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, das mal ins Netz zu stellen. Na ja. Ich mach erst mal weiter und tu geduldig.. ::lol:: Sag mal... wieso schreibst du mit deinen Ideen nicht mal eine eigene Al/G? ::lol:: Du wärst bestimmt super darin. Aber stürz dich bloß nicht in _noch_ mehr Arbeit, hast schon genug. Also, wie es im Moment aussieht, wird alles auf eine A/F rauslaufen. Und dann – das steht noch in den Sternen. Ich kann mich einfach nicht von Al/G lossagen, es ist so ein süßes Paar... ::s::

**Psychojani**: ::lol:: Zur Kenntnis genommen. Das ist übrigens die erste Ein-Wort-Review, die ich jemals hatte und ich habe drei Minuten nur gelacht, bis meine Eltern sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht haben...

* * *

A/N: So, das war ja eine ganze Menge. Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber das nächste Kapitel wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern. Eine sehr lange Weile. Aber nichtsdestotrotz: Bitte reviewt, ich habe mich letztes Mal unglaublich gefreut! Das erinnert mich an diese Story und das da draußen noch Leute sind, die sich ärgern, wenn ich immer noch nicht weiterschreibe. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nur mich selbst, nicht Harry Potter noch einen der anderen Charaktere. Ich bin ganz allein... einsam...

A/N: Neues Jahr, neues Glück. Soll heißen, ich beglücke euch mit einem neuen Kapitel.

**

* * *

Kapitel 9**

Fünf Minuten später standen wir vor Mr. Locks Türschlossmacherei. Es war ein kleines, fast unscheinbares Geschäft, aber da es nur so wenige gute Türschlossmacher wie ihn in der Nähe (vielleicht sogar in ganz England) gab, war sein Geschäft relativ lukrativ.

So lukrativ, wie der Verkauf von Türschlössern eben sein kann. Sie sind ja nicht gerade kurzlebige Waren.

Wir traten ein und die altmodische Türklingel schepperte. Ich sah mich um. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war und Mr. Lock war anscheinend nicht müßig gewesen. Die Wände waren mit Schlössern in allen Materialien, Farben, Formen und Ausführungen geschmückt. An jedem hing ein winziges Schild, auf dem in verschlungener Schrift der Preis festgehalten war.

Aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes löste sich ein Schatten und Lee ließ meine Taille los.

„Ah, Miss Spinnet, wie schön, Sie wieder bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen. Hübsches Kleid haben Sie an. Sie haben Begleitung?"

Ich trat vor und schüttelte dem leicht zerstreuten Mr. Lock herzlich die Hand. „Ja, äh, danke. Das sind George Weasley und Lee Jordan. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an Sie. Da es sich um eine... private Angelegenheit handelt, wäre es nett, wenn Sie einen... weniger öffentlichen Raum hätten, in dem wir uns unterhalten können. Ungestört."

Er nickte und führte uns in seine Werkstatt, die Tür hinter uns schließend. „Ja?"

„Nun", begann ich und ließ mich auf einem verstaubten, roten Sofa nieder, Lee und George zu meinen Seiten. „Es geht um eine Ordensangelegenheit." Mr. Lock war übrigens ein Unterstützer und somit ungefährlicher Gesprächspartner. „Wir brauchen für die Sache einen modifizierten Detektorzauber und deswegen Ihre Hilfe. Wir haben nämlich keine Ahnung, wie so etwas funktioniert", fügte ich hinzu und er lächelte.

„Sie haben sich an den Richtigen gewandt."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass er das sagen würde", flüsterte George.

„Inwiefern muss der Zauber verändert werden?"

„Es soll kein Zauberstab, sondern eine Person erkannt werden."

„Hmm..."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden arbeiteten wir an dem Zauber, machten uns Notizen und hörten aufmerksam und konzentriert zu. Schließlich bedankten wir uns herzlich und verließen um zehn nach zehn das Geschäft.

„Gut, noch genug Zeit, um kurz bei Katie vorbeizuschauen", stellte ich nach kurzem Blick auf meine Armbanduhr fest.

Fünf Minuten später betraten wir den Londoner Honigtopf. Etwas großes, wuscheliges, blondes sauste auf mich zu und drückte mir die Luft aus den Lungen.

„LEESH!", quietschte es. „Wie nett, dass du mich besuchen kommst. Heute ist es stinklangweilig."

„Für dich immer gerne, Kates", sagte ich grinsend. „Schau mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe."

„Lee Jordan! Ich habe schon fast vergessen, wie du aussiehst!" Auch Lee kam um eine rippenbrechende Umarmung nicht herum.

„Also, warum seid ihr wirklich hier?", fragte Katie, nachdem sie etwas Smalltalk mit Lee betrieben hatte.

„Wir wollten dich einladen", erklärte ich, während die Jungs sich die Waren ansahen.

„Nicht anfassen, Jordan! Wozu einladen?", wandte Katie sich wieder an mich und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie trug eine königsblaue Hose und eine weiße Bluse, Teil der Uniform, zu der auch die bonbonrosa Schürze gehörte. „Eine Party etwa?"

„Nicht ganz so extravagant. Nur ein bisschen Quidditch. George hat sich bereit erklärt, unseren Hüter zu spielen."

„Wirklich?", quietschte sie. Heute hatte sie es wohl auf mein Gehör abgesehen. „Das ist sogar noch besser als eine Party! Danke, Georgie!"

„Immer gerne", grinste er, als sie auch ihn mit einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung bedacht hatte.

„Und, Leesh, du kannst mir ja versprechen, dass wir nächste Woche ausgehen, damit ich zu meiner Party komme. Einverstanden?"

„Okay. Also heute Nachmittag, Treffpunkt am Fuchsbau gegen Drei."

„Alles klar." Sie gab mir spontan einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Tolle Idee."

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei junge Zauberer traten ein. Katie winkte uns zum Abschied und eilte hinter den Tresen.

Ich gab den Jungs ein Zeichen und wir verabschiedeten uns mit einem Lächeln und einem Winken. Als ich gerade aus der Tür treten wollte, prallte ich mit Jemandem zusammen. Ich stürzte zu Boden, wurde aber vor Aufprall abgefangen.

„Danke. Was zur – Smith?" Ich beäugte meinen Gegenüber erstaunt. Zacharias Smith, DA-Mitglied und König des Sarkasmus.

„Entschuldige, Spinnet, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass jemand zum selben Augenblick raus wie ich rein will." Er blickte mich entschuldigend an und ich sah von meiner halb liegenden Position zu ihm auf.

„Schon okay."

„Hey, hübsches Kleid."

„Danke", grummelte ich. Scheint ja _der_ Trend überhaupt zu sein.

„Hast du was abbekommen, Leesh?", fragte Lee grimmig und George half mir wieder auf.

„Nein, kein Schaden entstanden. Ihr könnt euch abregen, Jungs."

„Soll ich ihm Eins auf den Deckel geben?"

„Lee Jordan!"

„Was? Ich will dich nur rächen!"

„Rede nicht von mir, als würde ich bereits einen Meter unter der Erde ruhen", entrüstete ich mich und bohrte ihm einen Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Autsch..."

„Tut mir Leid wegen diesen beiden ungehobelten Hinterwäldlern", wandte ich mich an Smith. „Ich habe sie nur wegen ihrer Muskeln bei mir, zur intellektuellen Unterhaltung reicht es leider nicht, aber sie nehmen ihren Job ernst."

Smith grinste breit. „Mann, ich hab euch lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber man vermisst das böse Gerede doch, Spinnet." Er schüttelte mir die Hand und ich umarmte ihn spontan. Immerhin war er ein ehemaliges DA-Mitglied und Schulkamerad.

„Jordan." Auch Lees Hand wurde geschüttelt.

„Weasley." George beäugte ihn voll Antipathie, nahm aber dennoch die angebotene Hand.

„Gut. Man sieht sich wohl irgendwann wieder. War schön, mal wieder deine Kommentare zu hören, Spinnet, die machen doch das Leben angenehm."

„Gern geschehen", zwinkerte ich und grinste ihm zu. Er wandte sich mit einem letzten Lächeln ab und studierte die Effekt-Süßigkeiten.

Ich machte mich mit den zwei Jungs im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Warum konnten wir ihm nicht einfach Eins drauf geben?", fragte George, schmollend wie ein kleines Kind.

„Warum müsst ihr euch immer gleich kloppen wollen?", fragte ich im gleichen Tonfall zurück.

„Echt mal, Alicia, der Kerl ist eine Landplage", unterstützte Lee sofort seinen Kumpel.

„Schlimmer als ihr kann er wohl kaum sein. Lasst eure Aggressionen gefälligst nicht an Jüngeren aus. Haut einfach auf einen Baum ein, oder so. Vielleicht hilft das was, Holz zu Holzkopf."

George seufzte und sah mich finster an. „Oh, Leesh, irgendwann werde ich an dir noch verzweifeln..."

„Ich liebe es, die Männer verrückt zu machen", grinste ich und Lee bekam einen Lachanfall.

„Ah, die wunderbare Normalität", schwadronierte er und ich schoss ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Komischer Kauz, sagte er.

Eine Viertelstunde und einige Wahnanfälle später kamen wir vor dem Tropfenden Kessel an. Wir waren zwar um Einiges zu früh, aber die Jungs warteten mit mir, bis Fleur den Pub betrat.

„Leesh!", rief sie und gab mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann umarmte sie Lee und George.

„Isch bin su früh, aber isch 'abe gerade eine Sitsung beendet und es schien mir blödsinnisch, noch bis elf su warten. 'übsches Kleid."

„Danke", sagte ich bemüht erfreut. Grr...

„Na ja", meinte Lee. „Leesh hat ja jetzt Gesellschaft, dann können wir uns verdrücken. Ciao, ihr zwei Hübschen!" Sie winkten und verschwanden.

Fleur und ich setzten uns an einen Tisch und bestellten etwas zu trinken, während wir auf Hermine und den Fotografen warteten.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich.

„Siemlisch anstrengen, um erhlisch su sein. Isch 'atte swei Sitsungen auser der Rei'e und es ist bis'er nischt viel dabei 'erausgekommen."

„Ganz schön frustrierend, was?"

„Oh ja... isch sollte wohl inswischen daran gewöhnt sein. Als Diplomatin tauge isch nischt viel."

Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Sag das nicht, das ist nicht wahr."

Sie lachte und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, dass das Silberhaar nur so flog. „Gans wie du meinst, Leesha."

Die Getränke kamen und wir bedankten uns.

„Ah, gut, ihr seid schon da!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Hermine hinter mir stehen. Ich lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte es fröhlich.

„Und, alles gefunden?", fragte ich möglichst unverbindlich.

„Ja, alles Erforderliche", antwortete sie und trat dann einen Schritt beiseite. „Fleur, Alicia, das hier ist Vince, unser Fotograf und Helfer."

Sie enthüllte einen etwa zwanzigjährigen, jungen Mann, dessen Haare bis auf etwa ein oder zwei Millimeter abgesäbelt waren, was er mit einem kleinen Kinnbärtchen auszugleichen suchte. Er hatte freundliche, graue Augen und dichte, schwarze Wimpern und es sah aus, als wären sie größer als normale Augen. Sein breiter Mund lächelte freundlich und enthüllte ein Grübchen.

Vom Hals abwärts war Vince ein einziger Regenbogen: violettes Hemd, gelbes Halstuch, rosa Sommerhosen. Er hatte die drei obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet und die große, schwarze Kamera hing um seinen Hals.

Ein Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass Vince schwul war.

Und ich liebte ihn einfach.

„Hallöchen!" Er winkte und dabei blitzte ein Ring auf.

„Hallo", grüßte ich zurück und schüttelte seine Hand. „Alicia Spinnet und hocherfreut. Du bist genau mein Kaliber." Ich zwinkerte und er lachte.

„Ich glaube, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben, Entchen. Hübsches Kleid."

„Danke..." Meine Güte noch mal!

Er drehte sich zu Fleur um und fasste sich mit einem erschrockenen Schrei ans Herz. „Meine liebe Güte! Entchen, so hübsch wie du bist, weiß ich gar nicht, weshalb ihr euch wegen der Wahlen den Kopf zerbrecht! Ich würde dich auf der Stelle wählen!"

Er küsste Fleur charmant die Hand. „Küss die Hand, schöne Frau."

Sie lachte ihr melodiöses Lachen. „Fleur reicht auch, Monsieur."

„Ach, Gott! Auch noch Französin mit einem niedlichen Akzent!" Vince verdrehte entzückt die Augen. „Vertraut mir, die Fotos werden erstklassig, Was braucht ihr?"

Wir setzten uns wieder. Hermine legte die Hände auf den Tisch. „Wir brauchen Fleur menschennah – wählernah -, man soll sich mit ihr identifizieren können."

„Entchen." Vince legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich kritisiere, aber _wählernah_ ist jeder Kandidat. _Ihr_ braucht etwas Neues und Frisches."

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte ich neugierig. Der Kerl war das Beste, was uns passieren konnte und er hatte Ahnung. Er sprach jetzt direkt mit mir.

„Die Menschen müssen sie bewundern. Wir brauchen etwas Aufrührendes, Aufrüttelndes. Ordentlich Furore!" Er gestikulierte lebhaft.

„Keine müden Versprechungen. Darstellung mit ihren Schwächen. Ihre Menschlichkeit zeigen, aber darauf abzielen, dass sie jung ist und bereit, Veränderungen anzustreben. Das Problem dabei wird nur, dass die Leute erst darauf gestoßen werden müssen, _dass_ etwas nicht stimmt. Der schwierigste Teil", sagte ich aufgeregt.

„Du sagst es, Entchen. Aber seid ihr bereit, es zu versuchen?"

Ich überlegte. Wir hatten viel zu gewinnen, aber auch alles zu verlieren. Wir konnten nicht ahnen, wie die Wähler darauf reagieren würden, daher war es ein Sprung ins Ungewisse. Stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, als dass man es wagen könnte?

Andererseits – auch die „sichere" Art garantierte nichts.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Versuchen wir es."

Erstaunt riss ich die Augen auf. Ich hatte nicht als Einzige gesprochen, auch Hermine und Fleur hatten den Satz von sich gegeben.

Wir lächelten verlegen an, doch Vince grinste erfreut.

„Spitze, Mädels. Dann mal an die Arbeit. Für die ersten Aufnahmen gehen wir am Besten in die Nokturngasse."

„In die Nokturngasse?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt und ich konnte ihr ziemlich gut nachempfinden. Bei dem Namen überlief mich ein kalter Schauder und ich bekam überall Gänsehaut.

„Ja, Entchen, die Nokturngasse."

„Aber da wimmelt es von Schwarzen Magiern!"

„Das ist ja der Sinn. Unsere Fleur sich um so strahlender abheben. Einfach so sein wie immer und du wirst absolut unwiderstehlich rüberkommen."

Fleur schluckte und lächelte schwach. Als Vince und Hermine aufstanden, packte sie mich am Arm. „Du wierst leidän!" Ihr französischer Akzent war stärker ausgeprägt als sonst.

„Wart erst mal ab und leg mir dann die Daumenschrauben an. Ich bin ja auch nicht gerade erbaut über Vinces Idee und wenn ich dir ins Gedächtnis rufen dürfte, hast auch du seinem Vorschlag zugestimmt."

Fleur ließ ihren hübschen Kopf hängen. „Verzeih. Isch 'ab nur einen schleschten Tag."

„Ach, Schwamm drüber. Dieser Tag ist echt merkwürdig."

„Isch weis auch nischt, was in misch gefa'ren ist."

„Ach, komm, Schätzchen. Nimm's nicht so schwer. Denk an Bill und dann machen wir uns auf

den Weg zu deiner exklusiven Fotosession. Auf, auf."

* * *

A/N: Geschafft! Ich halte mich mit Kommentaren zurück, denn ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören. Schreibt sie einfach in eine Review, das wäre lieb!

AngelinaLovegood: Wow, eine einzige Review.. ::rofl:: Ich glaube, das ist mein bester Negativ-Rekord... Na ja, hab ja auch selber Schuld, wenn ich nie update. Aber, äh, ich kann dir etwas verraten, was dich nicht so erfreuen wird: Ich habe eigentlich schon ein Ende für Lee geplant.. soll heißen, dass er letztendlich doch noch jemanden kriegt. Jetzt traue ich mich schon gar nicht mehr, das zu schreiben, sonst bekommt ich von dir noch Eins übergebraten... Aber wer weiß, vielleicht magst du sie ja. Wart ab, bis du sie kennen lernst... und ich werde nicht bescheid sagen, wenn sie aufgetaucht ist. Das musst du selbst rausfinden... ::fies grins:: Aber ansonsten vielen, vielen Dank für die Review. Hat mich echt aufgebaut!  
Ach, übrigens, gleich mal eben die Antwort: Ich würde es ja für dich ändern, aber da wäre wohl die Autorin nicht ganz zufrieden mit... ::g:: Na ja, aber eigentlich schreibt sie so gut, dass es einfach Spaß macht, das zu lesen. Ich bin ja eigentlich sonst nicht so der Fan von K/L oder A/F, aber durch dich und Alicia (so heißt des Mädel) hat sich meine Meinung dann doch etwas geändert... ich schreibe ja jetzt schon selbst F/A... ::lol::

A/N: Kommt, Leute, diesmal ist mehr als nur _eine_ Review drin, oder?


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

A/N: Erst mal einen herzlichen Dank an alle meine Reviewer! Vielen, vielen Dank, dass ihr mich nicht wieder so deprimiert zurückgelassen habt. Dafür auch dieses Kapitel, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas kurz ist. Ab dem 05. Februar habe ich übrigens dreiwöchiges Betriebspraktikum, weshalb ich wohl eher nicht zum Schreiben komme. Bis dahin ist jedoch mein Terminkalender auch relativ voll, weshalb ich nicht sagen kann, wie lange es dauert, bis ein neues Kapitel fertig ist. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Nach dem Shooting in der Nokturngasse (A/N: Zum vierten Mal... ::g:: Wiederholendes Lernen...) gingen wir zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo Fleur mit einem Glas in der Hand und mit rot geränderten Augen fotografiert wurde – in meinen Augen sah sie aus wie eine Alkoholikerin aus, aber womöglich war das Vinces Absicht, wer weiß? Danach gingen wir hinaus zum Park und von irgendwoher trieb Vince eine riesige Schlange auf, die er um Fleurs Hals drapierte und fünfzig weitere Fotos schoss.

Schließlich behauptete er, dass die letzte Pose den Vogel – ach was, den Hippogreif! – abschießen würde. Und er hatte Recht.

Meine Kinnlade näherte sich gefährlich dem Boden, als niemand anderes als Terence Higgs in den kleinen Raum marschiert kam.

„Ah, sehr gut... Wow, Süßer, du hast Statur!" Vince überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung, als er Higgs hereinzerrte.

„Spinnet?" Higgs blieb abrupt stehen und starrte mich an.

„Higgs", nickte ich ihm zu.

„Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Ich stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und legte den Kopf schief. „Aber stattdessen sage ich lieber: Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an."

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, danke."

„Gern geschehen."

„Hübsches Kleid übrigens."

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, seufzte aber ein Dankeschön. Memo an mich selbst: Nie mehr dieses vertrackte Kleid anziehen, egal wie sauer Katie wird! Nie mehr! NIE!

„Seid ihr fertig, Entchen?", fragte Vince ohne eine Spur von Ungeduld.

„Ja", sagten wir gleichzeitig und er grinste, während ich mich frustriert auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Vince", ließ Hermine sich vernehmen. „Was hat _der_", sie nickte in Higgs Richtung, „Hier zu suchen?"

„_Er_ ist derjenige, der eure Wählerprozente in galaktische Höhen schießen lassen wird, Entchen."

„Und was genau ist sein Job?"

„Er wird unsere Schönheit küssen."

„Küssen?", keuchten Fleur, Hermine, Higgs und ich entsetzt.

„Genau."

„Non!", kreischte Fleur aufgebracht und sah aus, als würde sie Vince gleich an die Gurgel gehen. „Nokturngasse – oui. Alko'ol – oui. Schlangen – d'accord. Aber küssen? Non, non, non! Isch bin verlobt!"

„Entchen, Entchen! Reg dich ab! Du wirst ja verlobt!", rief Vince und tätschelte der rauchenden Fleur den Arm. „Nur einen Kuss für das Foto, oui?"

Fleur sah aus, als würde sie mit sich selbst kämpfen, dann gab sie nach. „Okay. Aber nur einen Kuss. Nischt mehr. Bill reißt mir den Kopf ab", murmelte sie wütend.

„Ich verbürge mich für dich", sagte ich. „Zwangseinwirkung, aber hallo!"

„Hey! Niemand fragt nach _meiner_ Meinung", sagte Higgs zornig.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und musterte ihn schnippisch. „_Du_ wirst bezahlt." Damit schien mir alles gesagt und ich wandte mich wieder ab.

Bevor Higgs noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Vince am Arm gepackt und zu Fleur geschubst. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Verzeihen Sie die prekäre Situation, Madame. Ich habe nicht mit _so etwas_ gerechnet."

„Isch ebenfalls nischt. Isch mache _Ihnen_ sischer keinen Vorwurf." Sie schoss Vince einen bösen Blick zu, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Also, hopp, hopp! Ich bitte um einen leidenschaftlichen, feurigen Kuss, Entchen!" Er hopste herum und hob seine Kamera.

Higgs seufzte. „Entschuldigung." Dann zog er Fleur an sich und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Da sie fast so groß war wie er, konnte er aufrecht stehen bleiben.

Aber das ist wohl uninteressant.

Viel interessanter ist, dass die zwei umwerfend zusammen aussahen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie gutaussehend und attraktiv Higgs war. Und wie es den Anschein hatte, konnte er küssen.

Vince ließ ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter los und hopste um die beiden herum, um sie aus jedem nur erdenklichen Winkel zu fotografieren zu können. Endlich war er zufrieden und Fleur und Higgs ließen sich los, als hätten sie plötzlich einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen.

„Gut, sehr gut! Fleur hat ihren Teil erledigt. Danke dir, Entchen."

Dann sah er sich um und musterte Hermine und mich abschätzend. Irgendwie hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube.

„Eine von euch zwei Hübschen muss noch unseren bösen Buben küssen, damit das Ganze Effekt bekommt." Ich hatte zwar schon vorher nicht verstanden, worauf Vince mit den ganzen Posen hinauswollte, aber jetzt hakte es endgültig aus.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Keine Fragen, lass mich nur machen, Entchen. Also, wer will?"

Hermine und ich sahen uns an und schluckten.

„Beide? Also ich weiß ja nicht..."

„Ich bin vergeben, aber Leesha hat keinen Freund oder Mann oder so..."

„Danke, Hermine", zischte ich, als Vince mich glücklich am Arm packte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte entschuldigend. Ich war ihr nicht allzu böse. Warum?

Erstens war das hier sehr wichtig, zweitens war Ron rasend eifersüchtig und drittens hatte sie ja Recht, oder?

Vince schubste mich zu Higgs, der mich bei den Schultern fasste, damit ich nicht in ihn reinknallte.

„Gute Reflexe", schnaufte ich.

„Quidditch", war seine Antwort.

Ich nickte halb, weniger Zustimmung als Kenntnisnahme, dann fügte ich mich seufzend in mein Schicksal und legte meine Lippen ohne Umschweife auf seine. Ich spürte sein Grinsen und hörte das Klicken und Zischen von Vinces Kamera. Er legte seine Hände um mein Gesicht und gerade, als ich dachte, dass er mich wegstoßen würde, zog er mich näher. Jegliche Gedanken in meinem Kopf lösten sich auf wundersame Weise in Luft auf und ich drängte mich näher an ihn, meine Hände um seinen Nacken schlingend.

Seine Finger wanderten über meinen Rücken und legten sich um meine Hüften. Meine eigenen schienen Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Sie spielten mit den weichen Haaren in seinem Nacken, strichen über seinen Kopf, durch die Haare, so weich und stoppelig zugleich.

Er schmeckte bitter und dunkel, berauschend wie eine Droge, herb wie sein Aussehen. Seine Zunge glitt in meinen Mund und wie als Antwort zog ich seinen Kopf tiefer. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust spüren und stellte befriedigt fest, dass er genauso schnell war wie mein eigener.

Die Welt war nur noch ein Wirbel aus Farben und Gerüchen, doch sein Geschmack und sein Körper stachen klar heraus und betörten meine Sinne.

„Danke, Entchen! Superb!"

Abrupt kam ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, ließ ihn los und zupfte verlegen mein Kleid glatt. Dieser Tag fing nicht sehr nett an.

Später hatte bereits die Dämmerung eingesetzt und Katie, Lee, George und ich hatten es uns im Esszimmer des Grimmauldplatzes gemütlich gemacht.

„Sag, Kates, wohin willst du mich am Montag entführen?", fragte ich nach einem Augeblick einvernehmlicher Stille.

„Mh, ich weiß noch nicht", sagte sie. „Vielleicht ins ‚Mystic Fairy'?"

„Katie", schnaubte Lee und tätschelte ihr wie bei einem fantasierenden Kleinkind den Arm. „Das ist ein Muggelpub und außerdem in Irland."

„Aber es ist DER Laden überhaupt bei den Zauberern. In dem Pub sitzen mindestens drei Viertel magischer Leutchen."

Er hob die Hände. „Fein, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Zieht nur los. Aber beschwert euch nachher nicht bei mir, wenn ihr einen Kater habt?"

„Wird nicht passieren", grinste ich. „Wozu gibt es Zauberei?"

„Schön, schön. Dann kann ich ja gehen." Er stand auf und zupfte seinen Umhang glatt, während Katie sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Ich sollte auch, Oliver will heute Kochen, das muss angemessen gewürdigt werden." Sie grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Aber weiterempfehlen würde ich es trotzdem nicht."

Lachend umarmte ich erst sie und dann Lee, auch George verabschiedete sich.

An der Tür blieb Katie noch einmal stehen. „Montag stehe ich Punkt halb sieben auf der Matte, sieh also zu, dass du fertig bist."

Ich nickte und mit einem letzten Winken verschwand sie aus dem Blickfeld. Angenehm müde drehte ich mich wieder zu George um, ein träges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Der Urlaub tut gut."

Er sagte nichts und lächelte nur, was ein Kribbeln in meinem Nacken hervorrief, das mir gar nicht gefiel. Daher sagte ich schnell: „Und müde macht er auch. Ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht, George."

„Nacht, Leesh", erwiderte er, als ich den Raum verließ und nach oben in mein Zimmer ging. Ins Bett wollte ich eigentlich noch nicht, also legte ich mir ein paar Klamotten für den nächsten Tag raus, machte mich soweit fertig und bastelte dann an meiner Planung für den nächsten Tag.

Am letzten Sonntagnachmittag im Monat war traditionell Essen Zuhause mit der ganzen Familie. Da das aber erst halb eins anfing, konnte ich vorher noch eben ins Büro und meine Post durchsehen. Außerdem würde ich für Higgs Fall noch ein paar Gesetzbücher brauchen.

Das klang doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Zufrieden schloss ich die Augen und glitt sanft in den Schlaf über. Meine Träume waren gespickt mit Quaffeln und Klatschern, roten Haaren und intensiv blauen Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich um neun Uhr auf. Das Erste, was ich sah, war der strahlende Sonnenschein. Augenreibend kletterte ich unter der Decke hervor und streckte gähnend meine steifen Glieder.

Ich zog die Jeans an und streifte mir das weite, gelbe T-Shirt über dem Kopf, auf dem stand „Aus dem Weg! Ich bin SCHAULUSTIGER!". Meine Haare band ich zum Pferdeschwanz und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Die Küche war bis auf Bill und Harry leer, die sich über Bills Hochzeit mit Fleur unterhielten. Ich setzte mich mit einer Tasse Tee und einer Schale Müsli zu ihnen.

„Fleur will im Juni heiraten. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich sie schon im Juni gebeten, meine Frau zu werden", sagte ein frustrierter Bill. „Jetzt habe ich noch ein Dreivierteljahr Zeit, mich von ihr verrückt machen zu lassen bezüglich Kleidern, Blumen und Gästelisten."

Harry grinste und schaffte es sogar fast, mitleidig auszusehen, scheiterte aber letztendlich doch. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich das nicht durchmachen werde."

„Na, erst mal abwarten. Obwohl Ginny da ja eher klare Vorstellungen hat."

„Sie meinte, sie wird unsere drei Jägerinnen", er warf mir ein Grinsen zu, „zum Kleiderkauf schleppen, weil Hermine einfach nicht so viel Ahnung von den richtigen Farben hat."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Müsli und sah an mir runter. Und Ginny wollte _mich_ dabeihaben? Na dann Prost Mahlzeit.

„Wann wollt ihr denn?", fragte Bill, während Harry mir auf den Rücken klopfte, damit sich mein Hustenanfall legte."

„Am 20. Dezember."

„Warum gerade dann? Ist doch schweinekalt."

„Mein Dad hatte da Geburtstag", sagte Harry schlicht.

„Oh."

„Schon gut, Bill. Ich denke, dass er es als Ehre empfinden würde."

Stille trat ein, dann räusperte ich mich und stand auf. „Ginny kann mit ihren Vorschlägen kommen, wann immer sie möchte. Ich mache mich jetzt erst auf die Socken zu meinem Büro und dann bin ich bei meiner Mum anzutreffen. Schönen Tag noch, Jungs."

Sie erwiderten den Gruß und ich trat mit meiner Tasche inklusive Zauberstab hinaus in den strahlenden Sonnenschein. Im goldenen Licht wirkte sogar der Grimmauldplatz einladend.

Nun ja, zumindest relativ, schränkte ich meinen Gedanken ein, als ich einen von leeren Flaschen überquellenden Mülleimer sah. Immerhin war die gute Absicht des in-den-Müll-Werfens da.

Ich apparierte zum Ministerium, dessen verlassene Eingangshallen seltsam beruhigend auf mich wirkten. Meine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider und schienen dem Gebäude einen Herzschlag zu verleihen.

Mein Zauberstab wurde kontrolliert, dann konnte ich den Fahrstuhl betreten und zu den Büros hochfahren. Anscheinend machten einige Kollegen Überstunden, denn ein paar einsame Memos sausten über meinen Kopf hinweg.

Ich schloss mein Büro auf und bahnte mir vorsichtig einen Weg um die Memos, die am Boden lagen, weil ihr antreibender Spruch seine Kraft verloren hatte. Ich sammelte sie auf und häufte sie auf meinem unordentlichen Schreibtisch an. Dann ging ich zum Regal, einige Bücher wählend und sie zurück zum Tisch tragend.

Ich widmete mich den Memos, arbeitete sie nacheinander durch. Die Informationsweitergabe war im Ministerium eher dürftig – Klatsch und Tratsch mal ausgeschlossen – und so wussten nur ein paar Leute, dass ich Urlaub hatte.

Es waren viele Mitteilungen von Freunden, die von den Gerüchten um Higgs und mich gehört hatten und nachhakten, was denn dran sei.

Ich schnaubte. Hoffentlich wurde davon nichts publik, sonst würde es bald noch mehr Getuschel geben, und zwar nicht nur im Ministerium.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich die Memos durchgearbeitet. Ich wandte mich den Gesetzbüchern und Higgs' Fall zu und begann, mir erste, grobe Notizen zu machen. Fakten, von denen ich mit Gewissheit ausgehen konnte; mögliche Strategien vor Gericht; Hinweise auf Gesetzparagraphen; strittige Punkte, die ich kontrollieren musste.

Systematisch ackerte ich mich durch die Bücher und Fakten, bis ich am Ende eine erste Grundlage hatte. Ich packte alles zusammen und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Viertel vor zwölf.

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Dieser Fall ging mich mehr an, als alles andere jemals zuvor. Hier ging es nicht darum, einen Schuldigen zu verurteilen, sondern einen Unschuldigen davor zu bewahren.

Und es würde verdammt schwierig werden.

* * *

A/N: Ohne Umschweife zu euch... 

**AngelinaLovegood:** Ja, ich weiß, aber ich brauchte irgendwoher einen Namen und da ich im Erfinden eine Niete bin, habe ich mich halt an das Naheliegendste gehalten. Das Kleid? Ja, das war schon cool. Das ist das, was sie auch im Kapitel davor anhatte, dieses rotgoldene bodenlange Gryffindor-Dingens. Oh, Tanz der Vampire! Ich lieeeeeeeebe Herbert! Ich liebe ihn einfach! ;) Tut mir Leid, dass die Nokturngasse enttäuschend kurz abgehandelt wurde. Ja, für Lee wird es ein eigener Charakter. Aber ich nehme mal an, dass du sie mögen wirst. Ich persönlich finde, dass es schwer ist, sich gegen ihren Charme zu wehren. :)

**Manya:** Dieses Mal war ich schneller mit dem Kapitel, oder? Ich habe das schon alles aus dem Blick verloren und absolut keine Ahnung für Zeiträume. ::kopfschüttel:: Ich bezweifle, dass Lee überhaupt etwas von Georges Eifersucht mitbekommen hat, was ihn wahrscheinlich umso wütender macht... er ist eifersüchtig einfach zu niedlich....

**mono.tonie:** Oh, dann bin ich hocherfreut, dass du eine Review geschrieben hast! Ich hoffe, diese FF wird was, wirklich... Ich mag das Pairing so, daher ist es wirklich enttäuschend, dass es nur so wenig G/A gibt, besonders auf Deutsch. Willst du nicht mal eine schreiben? ::unschuldig guck:: ;)

**MoonyTatze: **Hm, Lee wird wohl eher nicht Katie kriegen. Erstens würde mir sonst AngelinaLovegood den Kopf abreißen und zweitens ist sie mehr oder weniger glücklich mit Oliver. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gewinnt Fleur die Wahl sogar... ich weiß ja selbst noch nicht. Mit mir machen sie ja alle, was sie wollen... ::schnüff::

**Maia May:** Hey, mir reicht schon die Aussage, dass du wirklich hättest schwören können, letztes Mal reviewt zu haben. Wer weiß, was die da oben wieder verbockt haben... ::kopfschüttel::

**Zutzi alias Susi: **Eigentlich müsste ich ja jetzt sagen: Kein A/G mehr, bis du endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel hochlädst. Und ich glaube, soweit ich bisher geschrieben habe, kommt auch nicht viel davon vor, aber im nächsten Kapitel sollte es eigentlich ganz interessant werden, wenn auch nicht schön für Alicia... aber abwarten!

* * *

A/N: Falls ihr neugierig bezüglich des nächsten Kapitel seid und ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von mir hab hören lassen, was durchaus vorkommen könnte, geniert euch nicht, mir einfach eine Mail zu schreiben und zu fragen, was denn los ist. Es passiert nämlich manchmal, dass ich einfach die Zeit aus den Augen verliere und gar nicht merke, dass ein neues Kapitel überfällig ist. 

Ansonsten sollten in meinem Profil immer relativ aktuelle Infos zum nächsten Kapitel und den Verzögerungsgründen und so stehen. Schaut also ruhig mal nach!

Und jetzt wäre ich für eine Review dankbar!


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine der Figuren aus Harry Potter, nur die paar, die euch neu vorkommen, die sind von mir.

A/N: Ich melde mich zurück. Ich werde jetzt auch nicht viel sagen, nur: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Ich nahm meine Sachen und verließ das Ministerium. Spontan beschloss ich, die Bahn zu nehmen. Fünf Minuten später saß ich einem Wagen der ratternden Bahn und genoss die wenig magische Umwelt, in der ich groß geworden war – bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag.

Die Bahn war größtenteils leer – am Sonntag um die Mittagszeit sehr verständlich – und ich fühlte ich mich zuhause. Ich fand Straßen- und U-Bahnen schon immer faszinierend. Hier kamen alle Arten von Menschen ungeachtet ihres Alters, Gesellschaftsranges oder Hautfarbe zusammen, und alles auf engem Raum. Es wurde kein Halt gemacht, Jeder mischte mit Jedem.

Früher hatte ich die Menschen bestaunt, heute genoss ich nur noch den Anblick und die Gerüche der bunten Masse.

* * *

Um fünf vor halb eins klopfte ich zuhause an die Tür und wartete, dass meine Mutter aufmachte. Kaum, dass sie mich erblickt hatte, zog sie mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„¡Maria¿Qué tal?"

Habe ich erwähnt, dass sie Spanierin ist? Woher sonst mein südländisches Aussehen?

„Bien, mama¿ y tú ?'' Meine beiden Geschwister und ich sind übrigens bilingual aufgewachsen.

„Muy bien, querida. ¿ No me das un beso ?" _Gibst du mir keinen Kuss?_

Lächelnd drückte ich ihr einen Kuss auf beide Wangen und sie ließ mich freudestrahlend los. „Esmeralda es en la cocina."

Meine Schwester war also in der Küche. Sie heißt nicht wirklich Esmeralda, es ist nur ihr zweiter Vorname. Meine Mum hat auf spanische Vornamen bestanden, genau wie mein Dad auf englische Namen. Daher ruft Mum uns mit unseren spanischen und Dad uns mit unseren englischen Namen.

Ich habe also eine jüngere Schwester ( sie ist 19 ) und einen älteren Bruder ( er ist 23 ). Ich ging durch den Flur in die Küche.

Holly saß am Küchentisch, blickte aber auf, als ich reinkam, und rief: „Alicia! Schön dich zu sehen!" Während wir uns umarmten, hörte man im Flur Mum rufen.

„Orlando!"

„¡ Ya vengo, mama !"

Mein Bruder polterte die Treppe runter, nur, um dann die Arme um Holly und mich zu werfen und uns mit einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung jedes Quäntchen Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen.

„Jamie!", keuchte Holly vorwurfsvoll und rang nach Luft.

„Hallo, meine zwei Hübschen", grinste er.

„Merkst du, wie er sich wieder einschleimen will?", flüsterte ich Holly im Bühnenflüsterton zu und wir wechselten einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick.

Lachend setzten wir uns an den Küchentisch, während Mum an den Töpfen werkelte. Jamie nahm eins der Gesetzbücher in die Hand.

„Hat man deinem Urlaubsgesuch nicht stattgegeben?"

„Doch." Ich nahm ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand und legte es zurück auf den Stapel. „Aber ich habe einen Fall."

„Du hast dir für den Urlaub Arbeit aufgehalst?" Holly tippte sich an die Schläfe. „Wie dumm kann man sein?"

„Da muss ich ihr ausnahmsweise Recht geben", warf Jamie ein und erntete einen Tritt vors Schienbein.

„Gib endlich zu, dass ich immer Recht habe."

„Du bist eine Frau", sagte er in erstem Ton. „Das ist medizinisch unmöglich."

„Andererseits", nahm Holly den Ton sarkastisch auf, „wenn der Bruder ein Idiot ist, ist es die Regel."

„Träum weiter, Schätzchen. Ich hatte in Mathe eine Eins und kann dir sagen, dass ich Recht habe." Er schoss ihr noch ein letztes Grinsen zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an mich. „Also, warum Arbeit im wohlverdienten Urlaub?"

„Es hat seine Gründe", erwiderte ich.

„Und diese Gründe heißen?", hakte Jamie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen nach und lehnte sich mit locker gekreuzten Beinen bequem zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Wie sollten sie einen Namen haben?" Ich spreizte die Finger auf dem Tisch.

„Weil ich dich lange genug kenne, um zu wissen, dass es so ist. Also, wer ist der Grund?"

Ich seufzte geschlagen. Fluch der Familie. „Terence Higgs."

„Ein Kerl?" Holly riss die Augen auf und pfiff durch die Zähne. Beiläufig registrierte ich, wie ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen unter ihren langen, dunklen Ponyfransen verschwanden und ich bemitleidete mich selbst um meine störrischen Haare.

Jamie ignorierte sie. „Terence Higgs? Er ist ein Slytherin, Alicia. Nichts für dich. Lass lieber die Finger von ihm, du hast was Besseres verdient als diesen Schleimbolzen. Glaub mir."

„Jamie, ich bin alt genug und weiß, was ich tue." Ich hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand, denn hier war ich im Recht.

„Ein Slytherin?" Holly beugte sich interessiert vor. „Wow, Leesha, da hast du dir mal einen richtigen Tiger geangelt, was?"

Schnaubend warf ich ihr einen Blick zu. „Ich bevorzuge die sanftere Variante, die mich respektiert und mich nicht über die Schulter wirft und in ihre Höhle verschleppt. Es tut mir ja Leid, aber in der Beziehung bin ich dann doch emanzipierter als das Heimchen vorm Herd."

Holly zog ein Schnute und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, wurde aber von Jamie unterbrochen. „Ich weiß ja, dass Frauen unter diesem Arschloch-Komplex leiden, aber ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen. Aber jetzt - "

„Arschloch-Komplex?" Ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Wieso denkst du, dass ich im Speziellen und Frauen im Allgemeinen an einem Arschloch-Komplex leiden?"

„Mindestens einmal im Leben geraten Frauen an einen Mistkerl", erklärte Holly, die mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf ihren Bruder sah, um zu betonen, dass das Ganze auf seinen Mist gewachsen war und sie nur wiedergab, was er ihr predigte.

„Aha", schnaubte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich bin nun ein Opfer dieses Komplexes, ja?"

Jamie neigte bedächtig den Kopf. „Wenn du dich mit Terence Higgs einlässt, kann es wohl nicht anders sein."

„Hast du dich in letzter Zeit mal mit ihm unterhalten und weißt, was für ein Mensch er ist?" Mein schnippischer Unterton verschwand aus meiner Stimme. „Menschen können sich ändern, Jamie, und Terence Higgs _hat_ sich geändert."

„Aber sicher", sagte er gedehnt und lächelte herablassend-höhnisch. „Und der Papst ist evangelisch."

Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt einen Scherz auf den Lippen gehabt, von wegen: „Wer weiß, hast du ihn mal angerufen und gefragt?", aber irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Es machte mich wütend, dass er mir nicht glaubte, wütend, dass er eine so niedere Meinung von Terence hatte, ohne ihn zu kennen.

„Es ist mir egal, was du davon hältst! Ich glaube ihm und das reicht mir als Urteil."

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht und an seiner Schläfe zuckte ein Muskel, als er sich erhob. „Er hat dich schon eingewickelt, Alicia! Siehst du das nicht? Er benutzt dich! Er nutzt dich schamlos aus! Er ist ein Slytherin und kennt so etwas wie ein Gewissen gar nicht!"

Jetzt reichte es aber! Ich sprang auf. „Wie kannst du so was sagen? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Nein! Hast du diese Augen gesehen? Nein! Hast du dich in meine Entscheidungen einzumischen? Nicht, dass ich wüsste!"

Holly machte Anstalten, einzugreifen, aber Jamie warf zornig einen Arm in ihre Richtung und sie sank skeptisch wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück, nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, auf ihn zu hören. Er wandte sich wieder an mich und die Ader an seiner Schläfe trat deutlich pochend hervor. „Der hast dich schon genau da, wo er dich haben will! Bist du so blind und siehst nicht, dass er nur mit dir ins Bett will!"

„Selbst wenn er es wollte, wäre es immer noch _meine_ Entscheidung, mit wem ich schlafe oder nicht! Und wenn ich mit ihm schlafen will, dann tue ich es auch!"

Er packte mich fest bei den Schultern. „Nicht mit ihm oder irgendeinem anderen verdammten Arschloch! Du bleibst gefälligst Jungfrau bis zur Ehe!" Er verstärkte seinen Griff, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?"

„Du tust mir weh, Jamie!" Ich versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln.

„Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder! Antworte!"

„JA! Ja! Ich bin noch Jungfrau!", schrie ich und ruckte an meinen Schultern. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!"

„Lass sie sofort los, James Orlando Spinnet!", dröhnte die Stimme meines Vaters von der Tür her durch die Küche. Als Jamie nicht gleich losließ, brüllte Dad: „SOFORT!"

Mein Bruder ließ los und sank bleich auf seinen Stuhl zurück, während ich zitternd die Arme um mich schlang.

„Was war hier eben los?"

„Sie haben sich gestritten", setzte Holly an, mit schlechtem Gewissen, weil sie nicht eingegriffen hatte, doch Dad hob die Hand, was sie verstummen ließ. Er setzte sich auf den Platz zwischen Jamie und meinem leeren Stuhl. „Ich will es von ihnen selbst hören, danke, Holly. Alicia, setz dich."

Widerwillig setzte ich mich wieder hin. Dad legte die Hände auf den Tisch und sah zwischen mir und Jamie hin und her. „Was war los?"

Da ich eisern schwieg, blieb Jamie nichts anderes übrig, als zu reden. „Alicia hat für ihren Urlaub einen Fall angenommen. Ich kenne den Klienten aus der Schule – genau wie sie, muss ich wohl sagen – und er ist ein durchtriebener Mistkerl."

„Jamie", warnte Dad.

„Dann eben Slytherin – wenn dir das was sagt."

„Nein. Was ist das?"

Holly wollte auch ihren Beitrag zur Klärung der Zwistigkeiten leisten. „Slytherin ist eines der Häuser in Hogwarts, dasjenige, in das alle miesen, fiesen, niederträchtigen Typen kommen, die sich was darauf einbilden, reinblütige Zauberer zu sein und Schüler aus anderen Häusern verabscheuen und ihnen Schlechtes tun, wo sie nur irgend können."

Dad nickte nachdenklich und bedeutete Jamie dann, weiterzureden.

„Sie hat ihn also als Klienten genommen und opfert ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub für ihn. Und er hat sie so weit um den Finger gewickelt, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er sie im Bett hat, nur um sie dann fallen zu lassen."

„So weit wird es nicht kommen", sagte ich.

„Du solltest dich mal reden hören, Alicia", erwiderte Jamie.

„Was kannst du schon wissen? Rein gar nichts!"

„Ich kann die Situation aber scheinbar besser einschätzen als du! Auch wenn du bis jetzt noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen hast, kann es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern und du bist deine Jungfräulichkeit noch vor der Ehe los. An irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Slytherin verloren, mit einer Seele schwärzer als der Teufel! Damit bist du nicht besser als eine gewöhnliche Schlampe!"

Ich hörte nur den Wutschrei meines Vaters, das entsetzte Keuchen meiner Schwester und das Klappern von Holz, als meine Mutter der Kochlöffel aus der Hand fiel. Das Nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war mein schwer atmender Vater und meinen sonst so gutmütigen, freundlichen Bruder, der vor Wut zitternd dastand und dem Blut aus einer Wunde am Mundwinkel lief.

Ich selbst fühlte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Alle Gefühle schienen betäubt. Ich bin schon oft in meinem Leben beleidigt worden, in Hogwarts durch die Slytherins fast am laufenden Band. Ich war unabsichtlich von meinen Freunden beleidigt worden, von Lehrern und Fremden und sicher auch ab und zu von meinen Geschwistern.

Aber so heftig war ich noch nie beleidigt worden und dass es von meinem Bruder kam, den ich kannte, liebte und respektierte, das machte es noch tausendmal schlimmer.

„Du wirst dieses Wort nie mehr gegenüber deiner Schwester in den Mund nehmen", sagte mein Vater gefährlich leise. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater", erwiderte Jamie, über Dads Kopf hinweg an die Wand starrend, steif wie ein Stock und mit an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballten Händen.

Das Essen wurde wortlos eingenommen, das Klappern des Bestecks klang unnatürlich laut in der stillen Küchen wider.

Danach stand ich mit Mum und Holly in der Küche und räumte auf. Mum spülte das Geschirr, das Holly und ich abtrockneten und wegräumten.

„Willst du mir etwas über deinen Fall erzählen, Maria?", fragte Mum. Dass sie nicht wie üblich Spanisch sprach, war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Na ja", sagte ich und stellte den gerade getrockneten Teller weg. „Mein Klient ist zu mir gekommen, weil er wegen etwas angeklagt wird, das er nicht getan hat und er glaubt, dass ich ihn da raushauen kann. Er vertraut mir, Mum."

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin", sagte Holly, noch immer etwas ungläubig darüber, dass ich es ernst zu meinen schien.

„Du brauchst ihn dir nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er anders ist, kein Slytherin, auch wenn er so einen Namen trägt."

„Kannst ihn ja mal mitbringen, damit ich ihn mir angucken kann." Sie grinste, als ich mit dem Handtuch nach ihr schlug und ich wusste, dass sie mir glaubte.

„Du spinnst, Holly Esmeralda."

„Mindestens genauso viel wie du, Alicia Maria."

Wie streckten uns die Zungen raus und wandten uns dann lachend wieder dem Geschirr zu. Schließlich fragte Holly: „Und was sagen deine Freunde dazu?"

„Hmm", machte ich unbestimmt und dachte über die Frage nach. „Katie ist anscheinend überzeugt, Angelina weiß nichts davon und die Zwillinge... sie sehen ihn immer noch als Feind. Es ist ein Wunder, dass die Drei sich noch nicht die Schädel eingeschlagen haben, aber ich habe so das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass zukünftig bei jedem Zusammentreffen die Fetzen fliegen werden. Und zwar gewaltig."

„Oh", machte Holly und sah mich mitfühlen an. „Mein Beileid."

Eine Weile arbeiteten wir schweigend.

„Und Lee?"

„Lee?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der weiß nicht direkt davon. Es sei denn, George hat es ihm erzählt."

* * *

Wir beendeten den Abwasch und gingen dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dad und Jamie saßen und schwiegen. Man konnte das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand hören. Meine Mutter stellte das Tablett mit Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch und verteilte die gefüllten Tassen.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde mir die Stille zu viel. Sie drückte auf den Brustkorb und schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Scheppernd stellte ich die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. „Jamie, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Er nickte steif und wir erhoben uns. Ich schnappte mir einen der Haustürschlüssel und trat nach ihm aus dem Haus, die Tür hinter mir zuziehend.

Der Himmel hatte sich mit Wolken bedeckt und es war merklich kühler geworden. Das gute Wetter würde bald ein Ende haben und der Winter würde ins Land ziehen. Das war etwas unangenehm, aber der Winter würde auch die Adventszeit mit sich bringen, was alles wieder wett machte.

Ich schlang die Arme und meinen Oberkörper und trat von einem Bein aufs andere, um mich aufzuwärmen. Ein wenig Wärme kroch mit die Beine entlang, aber bei Weitem nicht genug.

Jamie starrte auf das Gartentor, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben, die er sich übergezogen hatte. Er sagte nicht, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass auch er nicht froh darüber war, was vorgefallen war. Sein Stolz überwog anscheinend dennoch, doch dafür verurteilte ich ihn nicht, denn er war mein Bruder.

„Jamie", sagte ich und trat zitternd einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Als er seine Augen auf mich richtete, fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, wie oft er diese Szene schon bei Ex-Freundinnen erlebt hatte. Sofort gab ich mir einen innerlichen Fußtritt und sagte mir, dass mich das nichts anging.

„Jamie", setzte ich noch mal an. „Ich werde mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich durchaus Zweifel an der Sache gehabt habe und nicht einfach blindlings akzeptiert habe."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als wolle er den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte in Frage stellen, doch ich überging es. „Ich habe ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, ihn abblitzen zu lassen, aber ich wusste, dass er unschuldig war, er hat nicht gelogen. Hättest du ihn an meiner Stelle weggeschickt? Hättest du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren können?"

„Er ist ein Slytherin."

Ich senkte den Kopf, halb ein Nicken. „Ja, vielleicht, aber er ist auch nicht minder Mensch wie du oder ich."

Jamie sah wohl ein, dass er auch mal einen Schritt machen musste, wenn wir aus dieser vertrackten Situation rauskommen wollten. „Wer will ihn denn anklagen?"

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte ich, erleichtert davon, dass er nicht mehr mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck vor mir stand und nichts an sich ranließ.

„Lucius Malfoy", sagte er nachdenklich. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. „Das ist doch der Vater von diesem Blondling aus Slytherin, nicht wahr? Der ab meinem sechsten Jahr Quidditch gespielt hat?"

Typisch diese Assoziation. Jamie war Klassenkamerad und Freund von Oliver Wood gewesen, kein Wunder also, dass er Malfoy sofort mit Quidditch in Verbindung brachte, auch wenn er selbst nie gespielt hatte.

„Genau der", antwortete ich und machte keinen Hehl aus meiner Abscheu.

„Aber wieso sollte Malfoy den Sohn von einem seiner Kumpels anklagen?"

Ich hob ironisch die Brauen. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Und wie du wohl zugeben musst, ist die einzig logische Erklärung dafür, dass er auf der falschen Seite von Lucius Malfoy steht. Das hieße, auf unserer."

„Es sei denn, alles ist nur ein Trick." Seine Züge wurden wieder eine Spur härter.

„Glaub mir, wenn er wirklich ein Freund von Malfoy wäre, dann würde er seinen Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur um mir Eins auszuwischen. Schau dir nur mal an, was für ein arroganter Mistkerl Malfoy selbst ist. Der macht sich nicht die Hände schmutzig, sondern schickt einen Handlanger. Und die Higgs' sind entschieden zu angesehen, als dass sie sich unter Malfoy stellen würden."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher. „Mag sein. Aber ich traue seinen Absichten immer noch nicht so ganz. Du musst mich auch verstehen, Alicia. Du bist meine Schwester und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich mit ihm abgibst, selbst wenn er sich geändert haben sollte. Für mich ist er noch immer ein Slytherin. Er muss mich erst selbst vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

„Wenn du ihm keine Chance dazu lässt, wie soll das dann jemals gehen? Selbst wenn ich ihn hierher einladen würde, würdest du ihn ja nicht mal vorurteilslos ansehen."

Er seufzte und rieb sich müde mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Alicia, ich kann meine Meinung nicht von heute auf Morgen ändern, erst recht nicht, wenn du ankommst und mir auftischst, dass er plötzlich ein gänzlich anderer Mensch geworden wäre. Das geht einfach nicht."

„Das weiß ich", sagte ich leise und trat wieder vor Kälte zitternd von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wir wussten beide, dass unser Streit beigelegt war. Unsere Meinungen mochten auseinander gehen, aber zwischen uns klaffte kein unüberwindbarer Graben mehr.

„Komm her." Er streckte die Hand aus und zog mich an sich, über meinen kalten Oberarm reibend, damit mir wärmer wurde. Ich kuschelte mich dicht an ihn, froh, meinen Bruder wieder zu haben.

„Danke", sagte ich, als die Wärme in meine Arme zurückkehrte und ich meine Hände wieder spürte. Das T-Shirt war nicht gerade das dickste und daher beeilte ich mich, wieder ins Haus zu kommen.

Die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer war erwartungsvoll angespannt. Als Jamie und ich eintraten, hoben alle die Köpfe. „Und?", fragte Holly. „Ihr habt euch also nicht die Schädel eingeschlagen? Schreie hat man zumindest nicht gehört."

Ich schnitt ihr eine Grimasse und ließ mich dann neben sie aufs Sofa fallen. „Na ja, es lief mit kleinen Fleischwunden ab, also keine Sorge."

„Jetzt willst du mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass ihr euch _geeinigt_ habt?" Ihre dunkeln Augen zeigten Schalk. „Unsere beiden Sturköpfe prallen aufeinander und beide überleben? Wow, die Anwältin hat mal wieder aus dir gesprochen, was, Schwesterchen?"

„Scheint fast so", murmelte ich und warf einen Blick auf Jamies amüsiertes Grinsen.

Erleichterung machte sich im Zimmer breit und meine Eltern entspannten sich merklich. Normalerweise waren ernste Streitigkeiten selten, daher litt die Familie umso mehr darunter, wenn sich zwei zerstritten. Wir waren einfach alle zu weichherzig.

* * *

Nach zwei Stunden fröhlicher Unterhaltung machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und Jamie, dann ging ich zur Tür, begleitet von Holly. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und lächelte mich an.

„War schön, dich mal wieder hier gehabt zu haben. Man vermisst dich doch, auch wenn du es nicht glauben solltest."

Ich streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und umarmte sie fest. „Ich werde sehen, dass ich euch in Zukunft mal öfter besuche. Versprochen."

„Wer's glaubt, Frau Star-Anwältin. Aber solange du uns wenigstens einmal im Monat besuchen kommst, sage ich ja auch nichts."

Ich sagte nichts, denn Holly hatte ja Recht. Meine Arbeit spannte mich einfach zu sehr ein, als dass ich öfter vorbeischauen konnte. Wir lösten uns voneinander.

Ich seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Holly. Ich weiß, dass ich öfter hier sein sollte."

Sie grinste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich denke mir meinen Teil dabei."

„Das befürchte ich ja", gab ich zurück und wir lachten. Geschwister waren doch das Schönste, was es auf der Welt gab.

„Aber falls sonst mal etwas sein sollte, kannst du zu mir kommen, wann immer du willst, okay? Ich bin deine große Schwester, also keine Hemmungen. Du kannst gerne um halb drei in der Nacht an meine Tür klopfen und mir dein Leid klagen. Klar soweit?"

Sie salutierte. „Aye, Miss Spinnet!"

„Captain Spinnet, wenn ich bitten darf", erwiderte ich und grinste sie frech an. Dafür verpasste sie mir einen Knuff in die Rippen. Ich pflanzte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte mich dann fröhlich lachend auf die Socken.

* * *

Bevor ich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückehrte, wollte ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu meinem Haus machen. Mein Haus. Ich grinste. Wie viele Junghexen gab es schon, die von sich behaupten konnten, ein eigenes Haus zu besitzen?

Ich mochte mein Zuhause. Es war eine Mischung aus einem Muggel- und einem Zaubererhaushalt, was dem ganzen Charme verlieh. Neben meinem Regal mit Zauberbüchern stand mein Fernseher und neben meiner Kräutersammlung die Tiefkühltruhe. Na, vielleicht nicht ganz so extrem, aber beispielhaft gesehen.

Ich ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und ging zuerst in die Küche, um meine Post abzulegen. Dann suchte ich noch ein paar wärmere Klamotten raus, die ich in eine Tasche packte und legte meinen Muggelmantel über einen Stuhl. Als ich gerade vor meinem Bücherregal stand und versuchte, zu entscheiden, was für Lektüre ich mitnehmen wollte, klingelte das Telefon.

„Hallo?" Ich klemmte den Hörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter, während ich ein Buch angelte, um die Zusammenfassung auf der Rückseite zu studieren.

„Alicia! Oh Gott, gut, dass ich dich endlich erwische!" Katies aufgeregte Stimme drang an mein Ohr und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit sofort vom Buch ab.

„Katie! Was ist los?"

„Es ist schrecklich! Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, dich irgendwie zu erreichen, aber du warst weder zuhause noch am - "

„Ich war bei meinen Eltern", unterbrach ich sie schnell, bevor sie den Namen ‚Grimmauldplatz' aussprechen konnte. „Sag mir lieber, was passiert ist! Ist es wegen Oliver?"

„Nein! Meine Güte, nein", sagte sie und einen Augenblick klang sie weniger angespannt als amüsiert, doch nicht für lange. „Nein, was ganz anderes. Alicia, die haben Fotos von dir und Higgs."

„WAAAS?" Vor Schreck ließ ich fast das Buch fallen. Schnell griff ich den Hörer fester. „Wie, Fotos? Was für Fotos?" Doch nicht die von Vince...?

„Als ihr zusammen im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' seid! Und in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums!"

Für eine Zehntelsekunde oder so durchströmte mich Erleichterung, dann machte sich wieder Entsetzen breit. „Wer hat die Fotos?"

„Der Tagesprophet." Katie klang genau so, wie ich mich fühlte. „Ich habe zwei Reporter darüber sprechen gehört! Sie haben dich schon länger im Visier, weil du mit deinen Fällen so viel Aufsehen erregst! Die haben praktisch auf so was gewartet!" Ärger mischte sich in ihre Stimme. „Sie wollen das Ganze als große Titelstory aufziehen: ‚Radikale Anwältin knutscht Reinblut-Beau' oder was weiß ich was!"

Ich ließ mich auf mein Sofa plumpsen und war einfach sprachlos. „Aber... aber...", brachte ich schließlich zustande. „Aber ich habe doch gar nichts mit ihm. Er ist mein Klient."

„Das ist denen doch egal! Denen geht es nur um die Story! Und je Aufsehen erregender, umso besser!"

„Das ist doch total krank! Diese Presse-Futzis schrecken auch vor nichts zurück, wie? Wenn dann noch rauskommt, dass Higgs von Malfoy senior angeklagt wird, gegen den ich so gut wie keine Chance habe, und ich den Fall in meinem Urlaub bearbeite, dann ist es ja wohl ganz aus! Verdammter Mist!"

Einen Augenblick schwiegen wir in gemeinsamer Wut. Dann riss ich mich zusammen. „Aber gut, ich kann nichts daran ändern. Ich muss nur dafür sorgen, dass es nicht so aussieht, als würde ich was mit ihm haben oder ich kann meinen Ruf vergessen."

„Wenn es nur so einfach wird...", sagte Katie besorgt.

„Das bezweifle ich", erwiderte ich grimmig, wütend meine Wand fixierend. „Aber es ist nun mal das Einzige, was ich machen kann."

* * *

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich hoffe, dass die Länge des Kapitel ein bisschen was wett gemacht hat. Hoffentlich habt ihr schöne Ostern gehabt!

**An Manya:** Ich möchte nicht wissen, was jetzt passiert, wenn der Artikel rauskommt. Ich weiß es nämlich selbst noch nicht. Vom nächsten Kapitel habe ich gerade mal drei Zeilen oder so, von daher ist noch alles offen...

**An Zutzi alias Susi:** Ich habe es auch nicht gerne gemacht, aber wie gesagt: Vince hat einen Plan. Den habe ich zwar auch erst verstanden, als ich diesen Teil schon geschrieben hatte, aber irgendwie hat wohl mein Unterbewusstsein schon weitergesponnen... Ich liebe Bill übrigens auch, er ist ein bewundernswerter Charakter. Der älteste seiner Brüder, bewundert und cool und trotzdem immer respektvoll gegenüber seiner Mutter. Halt dieser Typ, der Regeln auf dem Papier beachtet, aber in der Praxis auch ab und zu mal beide Augen zudrückt. Einfach cool, eben. :)

**An MoonyTatze:** Wahrscheinlich werden Fleur und Alicia versuchen, es möglichst lange vor den beiden zu verheimlichen. Oder zumindest Alicia wird es versuchen. Mal schauen, wie sich das noch verwenden lässt... ;)

Würdet ihr so nett sein und eine Review schreiben, auch wenn es nur eine kurze ist?


	12. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine der Figuren aus Harry Potter, nur die paar, die euch neu vorkommen, die sind von mir.

A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Ninaissaja, weil sie mich durch ihre so was von lieben Reviews zum Weiterschreiben animiert hat. Danke!

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Nachdem ich mein Telefongespräch mit Katie beendet hatte, schnappte ich mir meine Sachen und machte mich schnellstens auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort angekommen, hatte ich beschlossen, erst einmal nichts zu erzählen. Alle würden sich nur für Nichts und wieder Nichts aufregen und könnten doch nichts dagegen tun.

Bis zum Abendessen hatte ich noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit, also steckte ich schnell den Kopf in die Küche, um mich bei Mrs. Weasley zurückzumelden und setzte mich dann ins Esszimmer ans Feuer. Eigentlich hatte ich lesen wollen, dachte aber letztendlich nur darüber nach, was in diesem vermaledeiten Artikel stehen konnte, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte und wie meine Beziehung zu Higgs wirklich war.

Ich hatte seine Akte mit runtergebracht und betrachtete die Bilder genauer. Man konnte zu viel hineininterpretieren und das beruhigte mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen überhaupt nicht. Andererseits könnte sie man auch einfach so sehen, dass wir nur eine nette, harmlose Unterhaltung geführt hatten; zwei ehemalige Schulkameraden, da sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder getroffen hatten. Nur, dass niemand die Bilder bei Erscheinen des Artikels noch so betrachten würde.

Ich wollte in diese Richtung nicht weiterdenken, es war äußerst frustrierend und auf eine Art auch beängstigend. Mein gesamtes Leben konnte durch ein paar Zeilen in der Zeitung von Grund auf ruiniert werden und das ängstigte mich sehr.

Daher entschied ich, dass ich erst abwarten wollte, bis der Artikel erschien, bevor ich auf irgendeine Weise reagierte. Alles andere würde vielleicht zu anderen, unangenehmen Folgen führen.

Wenn das Alles jedoch schon morgen in der Zeitung abgedruckt werden sollte, musste ich mich schon mal geistig auf mein Meeting mit Higgs einstellen. Ich bezweifelte, dass mein Klient allzu enthusiastisch auf einen solchen Bericht reagieren würde. Andererseits war es nicht meine Schuld, dass es so herausgekommen war, daher hatte er mir nichts vorzuwerfen. Da er jedoch unberechenbar war und ich seine Reaktionen nie vorhersehen konnte, sollte ich das als Argument im Hinterkopf behalten: _‚Ich bin auch nur ein Opfer, Higgs!'_

Seine Unberechenbarkeit war ziemlich faszinierend, das musste ich zugeben. Selten hatte ich jemanden auf so unvorhersehbare Weise reagieren sehen; man wusste nie, ob er lachen oder brüllen würde. Auf der anderen Seite war das auch abschreckend. Er war unbeständig, bei ihm konnte man sich nicht sicher sein, nicht sicher fühlen.

Wollte ich das denn? Ich wusste nicht, was ich von ihm halten sollte, ich war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits bewunderte ich den Mut, den er aufgebracht hatte, einfach seinen Stolz fallen zu lassen und mich als seine Erzfeindin um Hilfe zu bitten. Besonders für jemanden wie Higgs, der von sehr hochnäsigen und prinzipienfesten Eltern erzogen worden war, war das ein gewaltiger Akt. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er sich gegen Lucius Malfoy, dem wohl einflussreichsten reinblütigen Zauberer, zu behaupten gesuchte. Terence Higgs war kein Feigling; er stand zu seiner Meinung und zu seinen Prinzipien und bekam dafür meinen ehrlichen Respekt.

Dann jedoch dachte ich manchmal, dass ich mich nur aus Trotz auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Ich meine, ich war immer nur das mustergültige Kind gewesen, die Musterschülerin, ich hatte die perfekte Karriere – und ein langweiliges Leben. Vielleicht musste ich mir und allen anderen einfach beweisen, dass ich auch unvollkommen sein durfte. Das klang jetzt möglicherweise blöd, aber genau so war es.

Alle wollten immer nur das Beste für mich, alle wollten, dass ich ein glückliches Leben führte, ohne Probleme, sorgenfrei. Doch mit diesem Wunsch kamen auch Ansprüche und mit ihnen verblasste für mich, die ich sie erfüllen wollte, sollte, wie auch immer, der gute Wille dahinter. Ich war nur das Kind mit den guten Noten, das Kind, das im Quidditchteam spielte, die junge und erfolgreiche Anwältin und alle waren so glücklich für mich.

Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht – ich liebe meinen Job, ich liebe Quidditch und ich liebte Hogwarts – aber ich wollte die Freiheit haben, Fehler machen zu dürfen, ohne dass jemand mir sagte: „Das habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt."

Früher hatte ich immer darauf gehofft, dass ich eines Tages jemanden treffen würde, der mich verstand ohne dass ich alles erklären musste. Schade, dass der Traum nie wahr geworden war. Aber die Vorstellung, dass irgendwann so jemand kommen würde, war beruhigend, auch wenn sie abwegig war.

„Worüber lachst du?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck mein Buch fallen. Ich hatte Ginny nicht kommen gehört. Ich hob mein Buch wieder auf und rückte beiseite, damit sie sich zu mir setzen konnte. Heute trug sie ein fließendes grünes Etwas und sah richtig gut aus.

„Nichts besonderes. Kindheitserinnerung", sagte ich, aber sie schien aufrichtig interessiert.

„Was für eine?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, weißt du, ich habe früher immer geträumt, dass ich irgendwann so eine Art Traumprinzen finden würde, einen, der mich auch ohne Worte versteht." Ein unsicheres Lachen kam mir über die Lippen.

Ginny lächelte, dann sah sie auf ihre Hände. „Vielleicht wird das ja eines Tages auch für dich wahr. Ein schöner Wunsch."

Die darauffolgende Stille schien mir unangenehm, daher suchte ich nach einem anderen Thema. „Was du da anhast gefällt mir", sagte ich.

„Es ist nicht so gut wie die anderen Sachen, aber ich mag es, weil es so bequem ist." Sie grinste und war plötzlich wieder die junge, fröhliche Ginny und nicht die weise Ginny, die so viel älter schien als ich.

„Das ist von dir? Seit wann schneiderst du?", fragte ich erstaunt. Irgendetwas schien mir entgangen zu sein.

„Ich versuche es zumindest. Irgendwie will ich meine Entwürfe umgesetzt sehen, verstehst du? Es tragen, spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, sehen, wie es angezogen aussieht."

„Klar, sehr gut verständlich. Zeig mal." Sie stand etwas verlegen auf und strich sich eine schimmernde Strähne ihrer roten Haare hinter die Ohren. Der Umhang fiel ihr raffiniert in saften Falten von den Schultern, umspielte ihr Dekollete und ihre Taille und floss dann von den Hüften weich um ihre Beine. Ihre Kurven waren vorteilhaft betont, das kräftige Grün kontrastierte mit ihrer cremefarbenen Haut und ihren feuerroten Haaren. Als sie sich auf meinen Wunsch hin umdrehte, schwang der Saum leise rauschend um ihre Fußgelenke und es klang so angenehm, wie ich es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Der Rücken war ein kompliziertes Muster aus durchsichtigem, hellgrünem Stoff, dunkelgrüner Spitze und nackter Haut, umrandet von den sanft fallenden Falten und Wellen. Der Umhang war ein Meisterwerk und mir fehlten die Worte.

„Ginny, das ist... das ist absolut fantastisch! Wie lange hast du für Entwurf und Schneidern gebraucht?"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und dachte nach. „Der Entwurf geht eigentlich schnell, weil ich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung habe. Eine Stunde, würde ich sagen. Beim Schneidern kommt es darauf an, aber mit Magie brauche ich vielleicht noch mal eine bis anderthalb Stunden."

„Meinst du, du könntest was für mich machen? Das hier ist einfach so fantastisch, ich möchte gerne mehr von dir sehen!" Ich strahlte sie völlig begeistert an und sie errötete ob all des Lobs.

„Oh, klar. Das mache ich gerne. Wann möchtest du es haben?"

Damit hatte sie mich überrascht. „Tja... so schnell wie es in deiner Möglichkeit steht."

Sie hielt mir lächelnd ihre Hand hin. „Morgen hast du es. Ich brauche nur noch ein paar Maße und deine Vorstellung von dem Stück."

„Oh... okay." Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell ging, aber trotzdem stand ich auf, legte mein Buch auf das Sofa und folgte ihr in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

Es war ein relativ großer Raum, doch er war mit Stoffbahnen verschiedenster Art und Farbe überfüllt. Ginny bemerkte mein Staunen und seufzt. „Geburtstagsgeschenk von Harry. Ich wäre sauer gewesen, dass er so viel Geld ausgegeben hat, wenn ich mich noch so gefreut hätte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hatte jedoch ein ansteckendes, glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, voller Liebe.

Sie holte ein Maßband aus einer Schublade ihres Arbeitstisches, der voll von Entwürfen war. An der Wand dahinter hingen in einer kleinen Reihe bereits fertige Kleidungsstücke. Als ich diese sah, wusste ich plötzlich, was Ginny von mir zur Hochzeit bekommen würde.

Jetzt tippte sie das Maßband mit ihrem Zauberstab an, das anfing mich zu messen, und machte sich Notizen. Derweil konnte ich mir in Ruhe ihre Entwürfe ansehen und verliebte mich sofort in die Kleidungsstücke. Ginnys Stil war elegant aber nicht extravagant oder unangemessen, jedes Stück versprühte einen eigenen Charme, hatte einen eigenen Charakter. Es war eine Mischung aus Muggel- und Zauberermode, wirkte aber keinesfalls lächerlich, sondern frisch und attraktiv.

Ihre Männerkleidung war ansprechend schlicht und klar, doch nicht langweilig. Die Ideen schienen aus ihr rauszuschäumen, jedes Stück war eine Kreation für sich.

Sie unterbrach mich in meinem Gedankenfluss, als das Maßband fertig war. Ich war so in die Betrachtung ihrer Entwürfe vertieft gewesen, dass ich es gar nicht gemerkt hatte.

„Hast du eine Vorstellung?"

Ich blinzelte. „Eher weniger. Ich weiß, dass ich neue Klamotten brauche, gerade für den Alltag und meine Arbeit, aber da ich nie loskomme, wird das nichts. Meine Mum und Holly haben schon angedroht mich zum Zwangs-Shoppen zu entführen, wenn ich nicht bald etwas tue."

„Raue Sitten", lachte sie. „Na gut, also keine Ideen. Na, dann musst du nehmen, was ich dir vorsetze."

„Da erhebe ich keinen Einspruch." Ich hob die Hände. „Ich lasse der Meisterin freie Hand."

„Auch keine Farbwünsche?"

„Nein, ich vertraue gänzlich auf dein Urteil", sagte ich. „Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du deine Sache ausgezeichnet machen wirst, Gin."

„Dann sei nachher nicht zu enttäuscht", lachte sie. Ich verdrehte liebevoll die Augen und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor ich den Raum verließ und mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte.

Auf dem Flur vor Ginnys Arbeitszimmer traf ich Lee, der anscheinend gerade aus seinem eigenen Raum kam. Ich war in ausgesprochen guter Laune, daher umarmte ich ihn fest. Er war überrascht, erwiderte dann aber die Umarmung. „Da geht's aber jemandem gut. Guten Tag bei deinen Eltern gehabt?"

Ich ließ ihn los, noch immer lächelnd. „Na ja, geht so. Sie haben sich gefreut, dass du wieder im Lande bist und gleich ein Essen für dich geplant." Lee war für meine Eltern praktisch so etwas wie ein zweiter Sohn, so oft war er früher bei uns gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte genug mit seinen Geschwistern zu tun und bei uns war er immer willkommen gewesen. Das hatte auch noch seine Nachwirkungen auf die Gegenwart, daher war er auch gleich eingeladen.

„Ach, und deswegen nur ‚geht so'"?" Er gab vor böse mit mir zu sein. „Alicia, das ist aber nicht sehr höflich. Du solltest dich lieber freuen, dass deine Familie eine so gute Beziehung zu deinen Freunden hat."

Ich knuddelte ihn noch mal. „Tut mir Leid, liebster Lee. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Er schob mich sanft von sich und tätschelte mir den Kopf. „Sehr gut, sehr gut. Und jetzt komm, Kleine, wir gehen runter zum Essen."

Ich sah hinunter auf meinen grummelnden Magen. „Lee, das ist die beste Idee, die du seit Tagen hattest."

* * *

Den nächsten Tag begann ich mit einem weiten Gähnen. Ich räkelte mich behaglich unter meinen Decken und befand, dass der Sonnenschein draußen wohl täuschend war, denn wenn ich eine Zehe unter meiner Bettdecke hervorstreckte, war es schweinekalt. Daher blieb ich liegen.

Heute Abend würde Katie mich abholen, damit sie mich ins ‚Magic Fairy' entführen konnte. Da es ein Muggelpub war, sollte ich mir überlegen, was ich anziehen würde. Meine letzte Shoppingtour mit Holly lag schon eine ganze Weile zurück, aber wenn ich es recht bedachte, war keines der erstandenen Stücke je wirklich zum Einsatz gekommen. Also ging ich gedanklich meinen Kleiderschrank durch, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass ich eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was sich da drin befand und was nicht. (Nur über die Anwesenheit meines Loranne-Umhangs war ich mir sicher. Loranne war so etwas wie das Gucci der Zaubererwelt, sehr exklusiv und der Umhang war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Holly gewesen, das mir jetzt allerdings auch nicht weiterhalf.)

Ich hatte bei meinem ‚Umzug' in den Grimmauldplatz einfach ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank genommen und in den Koffer gelegt ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, da ich ja davon ausgehen konnte, jederzeit schnell einen Abstecher nach Hause machen zu können. Meine Arbeitskleidung hatte ich natürlich nicht mitgebracht, da ich mich ja im Urlaub befinden sollte. Freizeitkleidung müsste genügend vorhanden sein, aber welche?

Also musste ich wohl oder übel hinaus in die Kälte und in den Schrank spähen. Ich warf die Decke beiseite, damit ich ja nicht auf die Idee kommen würde das Unternehmen abzublasen und tappte zitternd vor den abschreckenden, schwarzen Schrank. Ich öffnete die Tür und spähte in seine endlosen Tiefen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Froh über die Ablenkung vergaß ich, dass ich nur in Unterwäsche war, machte dem Besucher auf und realisierte meine knappe Bekleidung.

Glücklicherweise war es nicht Moody – obwohl der mich auch ohne offene Tür hätte sehen können – oder Remus, sondern Ginny, die meinen Auftrag in der Hand hielt. „Oh, hi", sagte ich und trat beiseite, damit sie rein konnte.

Sie legte ihre Last auf mein Bett, während ich die Tür schloss und dann zu ihr kam. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gefällt", sagte sie. „Du musst einfach mal sehen."

Es war in einem satten Rot gehalten und als Ginny es hochhielt, fiel es raschelnd bis auf den Boden. Die Träger waren mit farblich abgestimmter Spitze umnäht und gingen fließend in das Oberteil über. Es war relativ schlicht geschnitten, doch als es eigentlich zuende hätte sein müssen, fand ich es über Knoten in etwa fünf Zentimeter Abstand mit dem Rock verknüpft. Es würde ein gutes Stück Haut zeigen, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Das Unterteil war figurbetont gearbeitet, jedoch nicht zu eng und ab den Knien leicht ausgestellt, sodass es beim Gehen nicht behindern würde.

„Das ist noch nicht alles", sagte Ginny lächelnd, als ich ehrfürchtig über mein neues Kleidungsstück strich. „Das hier gehört auch noch dazu."

‚Das hier' war ein bodenlanger Umhang aus schwarzem, mehr aus Löchern als aus Stoff bestehendem Material, das sich leicht und angenehm anfühlte. Während ich Ginny in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung verpackte, erwog ich, meine neuen Klamotten heute Abend abzuziehen, entschied dann aber schweren Herzens, dass es wohl nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft wäre in einem Umhang in der Muggeldisco aufzutauchen.

Als ich fünf Minuten später meine Neuerwerbungen anhatte und Ginny zufrieden auf meinem Bett saß, beschloss ich, dass der Zeitpunkt für fachmännische Hilfe gekommen war. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und setzte mein bestes Bittstellergesicht auf. „Gin, du musst mir helfen."

Und so kam es, dass ich mit Ginny auf dem Boden saß und meine Kleider durchging. Sie war von einigen Sachen ganz begeistert. „Du würdest dich sicher großartig mit Holly verstehen", grinste ich, als sie ein sehr offenherziges Top begutachtete.

„Na ja, ich habe sie ja nie wirklich kennen gelernt", erwiderte sie abwesend und wühlte sich weiter durch die um uns verstreuten Klamotten. Offenbar hatte ich mehr mitgebracht, als ich gedacht hatte. Immerhin hatte mein Koffer ein ganz schönes Fassungsvermögen.

„Dann wird es aber mal Zeit." Ich gähnte. „Ihr könntet stundenlang über Mode quatschen und sie würde sich sicher absolut begeistert auf deine Entwürfe stürzen. Sie hat in meiner Familie den Modesinn abbekommen, ich kann nur mit Quaffels hantieren."

„Dafür aber recht gut. Ah, das hier sieht doch schon mal sehr gut aus." Sie zog eine Corsage hervor, von der ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich sie besaß.

„Ginny, die ist rosa", sagte ich zweifelnd.

„Was sicher ausgesprochen gut zu deiner Haut passt. Und sag nichts, die Träger sind schwarz und der Häkchenverschluss ist auch schwarz abgesetzt." Sie drückte es mir in die Hand und warf gleich noch eine mehr als figurbetonte Jeans hinterher. „Und das hier. Kein Aber, Leesh, das geht schon."

Ich gab meinen nicht existenten Widerstand auf und seufzte. „Und Schmuck? Wo du doch schon mal dabei bist..."

Sie erhob sich und grinste mir fröhlich zu. „Ich leihe dir mein Satinhalsband. Keine Sorge, das ist schwarz und das passt ausgezeichnet dazu. Und was die Schuhe angeht – zieh einfach deine schwarzen Slings oder ein paar Pantoletten an. Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Frühstück."

„Klar", konnte ich gerade noch erwidern, da war sie auch schon draußen. Zu viel Energie, diese Frau. Aber wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, was ich anziehen sollte. Der Tag war gerettet.

* * *

Als ich kurz darauf runter in die Küche kam, setzte sofort Schweigen ein. Alle sahen mich nur still an, daher blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, den Türgriff noch in der Hand. „Was...?"

Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: der Artikel! Der Tagesprophet wollte heute laut Katie einen Artikel über mich und Higgs herausgebracht haben. Und tatsächlich sah ich die Zeitung zwischen Ginny und George liegen. Ich war darauf eingestellt, ich war weniger schockiert als ich gedacht hätte. Deshalb rastete auch gleich mein Anwältinnen-Denken ein und ich analysierte die Reaktionen der Anwesenden wie die der Jury.

Ginny mied meinen Blick und sah bestürzt auf ihren Teller; sie schien nicht zu glauben, was sie gelesen hatte, war aber entsetzt über so eine Unverfrorenheit. George sah mich fragend an und in seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, dass er es nicht wirklich glaubte, aber gerne mein Wort dazu hätte. Fred nahm es als Scherz, er hatte genug Vertrauen in mich, ebenso Lee, der mich amüsiert mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue ansah. Remus, Bill und Fleur schüttelten den Kopf, ich war nur nicht sicher ob des Artikels oder wegen meiner angeblichen Affäre. Tonks und Moodys Ausdrücke waren nicht zu lesen, Mrs. Weasley war bleich und der Rest der Frühstücksgäste war noch nicht da.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ich deutlich und setzte mich auf meinen Platz zwischen George und Ginny. Das schien die Starre zu lösen, alle wandten sich betont wieder ihrem Essen zu, obwohl ich bemerkte, wie sie noch immer auf meine Bewegungen achteten um zu sehen, wie ich reagieren würde. Doch ich begann seelenruhig mit meinem Toast und ignorierte die Zeitung neben meinem Teller.

Als sie nach fünf Minuten langsam unruhig wurden, seufzte ich. „Leute, ich weiß, dass ein Artikel über mich und Higgs erschienen ist, aber zu eurer Beruhigung kann ich sagen, dass nichts davon wahr ist. Ich habe ganz sicher keine Affäre mit ihm, er ist mein Klient, nichts weiter." Auf Remus' Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, das er in seiner Kaffeetasse verbarg, doch seine Augen funkelten weiter belustigt. George warf mir einen kurzen, freundlichen Seitenblick zu und Ginny drückte kurz mein Knie. Sie hatten nur Befürchtungen bezüglich meiner Reaktion gehabt.

„Du solltest ihn vielleicht doch besser lesen", sagte Lee und biss munter in sein Brötchen. „Nur, damit du keine unliebsamen Überraschungen erlebst."

„Schön", antwortete ich und zog endlich die Zeitung zu mir heran. „Dann lasst mal sehen, was diese Idioten sich jetzt schon wieder zusammengesponnen haben... Ah, genau die Schlagzeile, die mir vorausgesagt wurde..."

_**Radikale Anwältin knutscht Reinblut-Beau**_

_Von Seriosität keine Spur: Als hätte man im Ministerium nicht schon genug Aufruhr wegen der aufkommenden Wahlen, sorgt jetzt auch noch ein Techtelmechtel für Aufsehen. _

_Die durch ihre Härte gegenüber angeblichen Todesser-Sympathisanten bekannt gewordene Anwältin Alicia Spinnet (21) hat sich offenbar in einer Hundertachtziggraddrehung von ihren vorbildhaften Prinzipien abgewandt und eine Affäre mit dem Reinblut-Beau Terence Higgs begonnen. _

_Der 26-jährige Sohn einer der angesehensten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens scheint glücklich mit seiner neuen Freundin. Die beiden sollen in den letzten Tagen häufiger zusammen im Ministerium gesehen worden sein. Es ging sogar so weit, dass die junge Anwältin ihn am Freitag mit in den Gerichtssaal genommen hat. Danach entspannte sich das Paar bei einem Mittagessen im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Glücklich in Zweisamkeit? _

_Die Familie des frisch verliebten Higgs betrachtet die Entwicklung mit Bedenken. Ihr Sohn war schon seit längerem Sorgenkind, distanzierte sich merklich von Eltern und Freunden. Jetzt die überstürzte Beziehung mit Alicia Spinnet._

„_Er war nie der Typ für unüberlegtes Handeln", sagt der ehemalige Schulfreund Marcus Flint (23) über Higgs. „Mit Mädchen hatte er es nie so." _

_Die große Liebe also für den gutaussehenden Higgs? _

„_Ich denke, die Schuld ist bei Spinnet zu suchen. Immerhin ist er mit seinen hervorragenden Erbaussichten ein guter Fang, da hat sie bestimmt nicht mit ihren Reizen gegeizt", so weiter Flint. Wie es scheint, beobachtet die magische Oberschicht den jungen Beau mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, während dieser nichtsahnend weiter mit der hübschen Anwältin turtelt. _

**_Genaueres auf Seite 27_**

Ich blätterte Stirnrunzelnd weiter zu Seite 27. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ein so großes Trara darum machen würden. Immerhin war der Tagesprophet nicht als Klatschblatt gedacht, schien sich aber immer mehr in diese Richtung zu entwickeln. Meiner Meinung nach war die Abhängigkeit vom Ministerium zu groß, als dass der Tagesprophet noch objektiv sein konnte.

_**Traumpaar oder Alptraum?**_

_Sie sind das heißeste Paar der magischen Oberschicht – und kaum einer weiß etwas über sie. Alicia Spinnet und Terence Higgs – wer sind sie eigentlich? _

_Vielen dürfte der Name Higgs geläufig sein. Die Familie ist eine der ältesten reinblütigen und reichsten in ganz Großbritannien. Ihr jüngster Spross war bisher Musterkind, Skandal war ein Fremdwort, seine Schullaufbahn vorbildhaft: eingeschult im Jahr 1984 ins Haus Slytherin, im zweiten Schuljahr der Platz als Sucher in der Haus-Quidditchmannschaft, den er bis zum Schulende inne hatte, 1989 Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler und 1991 Schulabschluss mit Bestnoten in Alte Runen und Verwandlung. Nach der Schule geht er ins Ausland, studiert Alte Runen. Und plötzlich der Schock für seine Eltern: Terence zusammen mit Alicia Spinnet? Ohne ein Wort? _

_Alicia Spinnet ist wohl ein Begriff. Durch ihre harte Beweisführung gegen vermeintliche Todesser stand die 21-jährige Anwältin schon öfter im Mittelpunkt der Medien. Dennoch ist über sie kaum etwas bekannt. _

_Kein Wunder, denn auch sie war niemals in Skandale verstrickt. Nach ihrer Einschulung ins Haus Gryffindor 1989 zeigte sich, dass sie eine stille, aber hervorragende Schülerin war, die besonders ein Talent zur Verwandlung hatte, sich aber nie in den Mittelpunkt drängte. In ihrem zweiten Jahr wurde sie ohne vorher die Auswahl durchlaufen zu haben, als Reserve-Jägerin ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen. Hier kam ihr zweites großes Talent heraus: Quidditch. Im nächsten Jahr wurde sie ein festes Mitglied der Mannschaft, spielte mit Star-Spieler Oliver Wood (Puddlemere United), dem berühmten Harry Potter und der sich bei Aidan O'Toole, dem Trainer der Weltmeisterschafts-Gewinner Irland, in Ausbildung befindenden Angelina Johnson in einem Team. In dieser Zusammensetzung gewann Gryffindor 1993 den Schulpokal im Quidditch. Darüber hinaus wurde Spinnet in diesem Jahr zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt. Ihr Abschluss zwei Jahre später war Schulspitze: NEWTs in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Alte Runen sowie guten Noten in Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Gleich danach begann sie eine Ausbildung zur Anwältin im Ministerium, die sie mit Bravour beendete und seitdem eine Gewinnquote von 85 hat. _

_Eigentlich sollten also Terence Higgs Eltern nichts gegen diese Schwiegertochter in spe haben, doch trotzdem bleibt Skepsis. _

„_Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob Terence die richtige Wahl getroffen hat", so ein Sprecher des Hauses Higgs. „Wir verkehren in gänzlich anderen Kreisen, die Umstellung könnte zu viel für sie sein und wir möchten nicht, dass Terence verletzt wird." _

„_Womöglich lockt sie sein Geld", sagt ein ehemaliger Schulfreund des 26-jährigen. „Es ist ja weithin bekannt, dass die Higgs eine reiche Familie sind." _

_Treibt Spinnet also nur ihre Spielchen mit ihm? Eine ihrer engsten Freundinnen weist diese Behauptung jedoch strikt von sich. „Das ist absurd. Alicia ist sehr ehrlich und könnte so etwas nie tun. Darüber hinaus macht sie sich nichts aus Geld, sie hat selbst alles, was sie braucht." Es bleibt also abzuwarten, wie sich diese Beziehung entwickelt. Von den beiden Hauptdarstellern in dieser Angelegenheit konnte allerdings noch keine Stellungnahme eingeholt werden. „Wir werden das aber bald tun", kommentiert der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten. „Unsere Leser sollen diesbezüglich immer auf dem neusten Stand sein." _

Wütend schlug ich die Zeitung zu. „Die sollen nur kommen", schnaubte ich. „Ich werde denen mal meine Stellungnahme trällern." Dann bemerkte ich, dass um mich herum Stille herrschte. Ich hatte letztendlich doch die Fassung verloren, genau die Reaktion, die sie sich gedacht hatten. Also atmete ich tief durch und schlug dann die Augen wieder auf. „Okay, kein Gebrüll mehr. Ich habe es ja eigentlich gewusst, mir war nur nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie so eine große Sache daraus machen würden. Tut mir Leid."

Remus lächelte mir beruhigend zu. „Kein Problem, Alicia. Deine Reaktion ist nur verständlich, wenn du so einen Stuss über dich liest. Gerüchte sind immer sehr hartnäckig und vor allem gemein."

Wenigstens fühlte ich mich jetzt nicht mehr so schlecht, dass ich doch noch so aus der Haut gefahren war. „Danke", lächelte ich zurück. „Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass mein Treffen mit dem Reinblut-Beau heute einigermaßen unentdeckt bleibt. Drückt mir die Daumen."

„Machen wir", versicherte George. „Und wenn nicht, dann komm einfach zu uns in den Laden, wir retten dich schon."

Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu. _Solange ihr auch meinen Klienten rettet_, dachte ich im Stillen. Hofften wir einfach, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde, denn ansonsten müsste ich Angst um diverse Köpfe haben.

* * *

Um zwei saß ich draußen bei ‚_Fortescue's'_, nippte an meinem Wasser und beobachtete die Hexen und Zauberer, die geschäftig unter der Herbstsonne dahineilten. Es war relativ kalt und ich hatte meinen Umhang an, doch ich wollte einen guten Überblick haben und nötigenfalls schnell flüchten können. Trotzdem bemerkte ich Eines nicht.

„Hallo Spinnet." Ich drehte mich schnell auf meinem Stuhl herum, meine Hand aufs Herz gepresst. Ich war gerade in Gedanken gewesen und mein Erwachen war umso schreckhafter gewesen.

„Higgs!"

„Wer denn sonst?" Er beäugte mich kalt, ging um mich herum und ließ sich dann ungebeten vor mir nieder. „Einer deiner Pressefreunde vielleicht?"

„Hör mal", sagte ich rasch. „Ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Das war nicht meine Idee, ich habe doch selbst Schaden davon."

Das schien ihn leider nicht zu überzeugen. „Ach ja?" Die blauen Augen bohrten sich stechend in meine. „Und mir kam es fast so vor, als wäre deine Popularität dadurch nur gesteigert. Immerhin ist deine Gewinnrate gar nicht schlecht, 85, richtig?"

Ich hielt seinem Blick wütend stand. „Es kümmert mich nicht, wie viele Fälle ich bearbeiten kann. Ich will Gerechtigkeit, deswegen bin ich Anwältin."

Er schnaubte nur hämisch. „Oh ja, die _edle_ Gryffindor und ihre ach so edlen Vorhaben." Der sarkastische Unterton verschwand aus seiner Stimme und sie klang jetzt hart wie Stahl. „Werd erwachsen, Spinnet, das Leben ist nicht so gut wie du denkst."

„Das sagst gerade du!", fauchte ich. „Wer denkt denn immer noch in Häusern und kam winselnd bei mir angekrochen, weil er bei der alten Erzfeindin um Gnade betteln wollte? Wäre das Leben nicht gut zu dir gewesen, dann wärst du jetzt ziemlich tot."

Seine Augen wurden schmale Schlitze, hinter denen es wie Diamant blitzte. „Ich habe weder gewinselt noch gebettelt. Dein Weltbild scheint etwas verkehrt zu sein, denn zu so etwas würde ich mich nie herablassen und erst recht nicht _dir_ gegenüber!", zischte er.

„Wage es ja nicht so mit mir zu reden, du elender Schnösel!", zischte ich zurück. „Ohne mich wärst du jetzt nicht mehr hier! Sei lieber dankbar, dass ich deinen Fall überhaupt genommen habe, trotz all der Risiken für mich! Inzwischen frage ich mich, was ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht habe."

„Dann schmeiß es doch hin! Ich werde dich sicher nicht aufhalten! Keiner hindert dich daran, Spinnet!"

Ich beugte mich ein Stück vor. „Niemals. Nicht wegen so einem Idioten wie dir!"

„Schön." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, völlig selbstsicher. „Dann nicht."

Ich blinzelte und ließ mich wieder zurückfallen. Irgendwie überraschte mich diese Wendung sehr. War er nicht eben noch stinksauer auf mich gewesen?

„Warum sitzt du eigentlich draußen in der Kälte? Wäre es nicht gemütlicher unseren Termin drinnen abzuhalten?" Higgs war wieder locker-lässig, ganz der Alte.

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wollte lieber sehen, wann die Pressefutzis ankommen und zur Verfolgung ansetzten, anstatt unangenehm überrascht zu werden."

Er hob eine Braue. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden in etwa zwei Minuten hier sein."

„_Wie bitte_?" Fassungslos sprang ich auf. „Und damit rückst du erst jetzt raus? Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt oder was? Los jetzt, verschwinden wir!" Er packte seinen Ärmel und wollte ihn hoch zerren, doch er blieb seelenruhig sitzen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Keine Panik, Spinnet. Vielleicht solltest du zuerst bezahlen." Er warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und im Sonnenlicht konnte man Gold und Silber blitzen sehen. „Und jetzt verhalt dich wenigstens unauffällig, dann bemerken sie uns vielleicht nicht." Im Schneckentempo stand er auf und strich sich seinen Umhang. Dann schlenderte er locker in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels los und ich beeilte mich neben ihn zu kommen.

„Warum musstest du so etwas Auffälliges anziehen?", fragte er, ohne mich anzusehen, die Hände in den Taschen.

„Was geht dich das an?", erwiderte ich gereizt und sah mich aufmerksam um, ob vielleicht schon erste Reporter in Sicht waren. Das hier wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie und meine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit den Tagespropheten-Leuten sprachen für sich. Sie taten so ziemlich alles für eine gute Story, egal ob wahr oder gelogen.

„Ich werde immerhin auch von diesen Idioten verfolgt", gab er zurück. „Heute Morgen war mein Haus belagert, alles dank des Artikels. Ich konnte kaum vom Grundstück kommen um zu apparieren und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass sie meine Spur verfolgt haben."

„Warum?" Ich sah ihn neugierig an. Wie das mit dem Spuren von Apparierenden verfolgen funktionierte, hatte ich mich schon immer gefragt.

„Unauffällig, denk dran!", murmelte er mir aus dem Mundwinkel zu.

Also tat ich so, als würde ich mit riesigem Interesse die Auslagen der Geschäfte bestaunen, die mich eigentlich wenig interessierten.

Plötzlich blieb Higgs wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ich hab's mir anders überlegt!" Damit packte er mich am Arm und wirbelte mich herum. Bevor ich auch nur das Kameraklicken registrieren konnte, war er losgerannt und riss mich mit sich. Ich hörte einen leisen Fluch. Reporter.

So schnell wir konnten, sprinteten wir durch die Masse, wobei ich immer wieder gegen Leute stieß, die Higgs auf wundersame Weise auszuweichen schienen. Wir bogen um mehrere Ecken und blieben schließlich schwer atmend in einem zurückgesetzten Hauseingang in einer engen Gasse stehen. Wir waren irgendwo in einer parallel zur Winkelgasse verlaufenden Straße gelandet, denn das Stimmgewirr der Menschenmenge in der bevölkerten Straße wehte über die Häuser zu uns herüber.

„Was jetzt?", keuchte ich.

„Wo sind wir?", erwiderte er als Antwort atemlos.

Ich sah mich um. „Keine Ahnung. Wart mal..." Es kam mir entfernt bekannt vor. „Irgendwo hier muss der Hintereingang zu WWW sein! Da können wir hin!" Ich erinnerte mich an Georges Worte von heute Morgen und betete einfach, dass er auf meine Bitte hin auch Higgs nicht rausschmeißen würde.

„Na dann los!" Er ergriff wieder meinen Arm und ich konnte hinter uns die Schritte der Journalisten hören, die uns auf den Fersen waren. Kurz darauf kamen wir schlitternd vorm Hintereingang des Ladengeschäfts der Zwillinge stehen und er riss die Tür auf. Bevor er mich reinstieß, warf ich noch einen Blick über die Schulter und konnte die Reporter nur fünf Häuser entfernt sehen.

Ich stolperte ins Lager und Higgs schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Einer der Zwillinge war, der gerade mit irgendwas beschäftigt gewesen war, sah auf. „Alicia?"

„George!" Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu und er wusste sofort, dass die Meute hinter uns her war, also schloss er die Tür ab und nur Sekunden später wurde die Klinke vergeblich hinuntergedrückt. „Andersrum", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen.

Ich atmete auf. Zeit. „Danke", sagte ich und lächelte George zu.

„Gern geschehen." Er beäugte Higgs misstrauisch. „Und er? Musstest du ihn mitbringen?"

„Ich konnte ihn ja schlecht den Reportern überlassen, oder? Er ist mein Klient, ich verteidige ihn. Hier und auch im Gerichtssaal."

Higgs schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich aber doch anders, da er verstand, wie meine Äußerung gemeint war. Nicht Verteidigung vor den Presseleuten, sondern Verteidigung vor George und Fred.

„Na schön", sagte George widerwillig. „Kommt mit hoch, da könnt ihr erst mal bleiben. Irgendwann ziehen sie ab." Er führte uns durch eine Tür in den Laden selbst, wo Fred von einem Blatt Pergament aufsah. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er Higgs erblickte.

„Was will der hier?"

„Reporter", antwortete George und schnitt Fred das Wort ab, da dieser schon den Mund aufmachte. „Nicht jetzt. Er macht keinen Ärger, Alicia wird schon dafür sorgen."

Fred nickte unwillig und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Pergament zu. Wir stiegen die Treppe zu der kleinen Wohnung über dem Geschäft hoch. Sie war so angelegt, dass das Wohnzimmer der Dreh- und Angelpunkt war. Es hatte nur auf der Südseite Fenster und war quadratisch. In der Mitte des Raumes waren ein Couchtisch, zwei Zweisitzer und zwei Sessel arrangiert; an den Wänden standen halb leere Regale. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass es sich nicht um ein Muggelwohnzimmer handelte, waren die sich bewegenden Bilder und die fehlenden Elektrogeräte.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus ging links eine Tür zur Küche und eine weitere zu Georges Zimmer. Geradeaus waren das kleine Bad und Freds Zimmer.

Die Küche war einfach und zweckmäßig, viel Platz gab es nicht. An der einen Wand stand ein Tisch mit fünf Stühlen und an der anderen ein mit Magie betriebener Kühlschrank, ein Herd und sonst Arbeitsflächen und Schränke. Gegenüber der Tür ging ein Fenster auf ein paar grüne Hügel mit vereinzelt stehenden Bäumen hinaus. Es war sicher verzaubert, aber es tat seinen Zweck.

Georges Zimmer war in einem schlichten Weiß gehalten. Es stand nur ein altes Himmelbett darin, dessen Holz sich über die Jahre dunkel verfärbt hatte. Die Vorhänge waren entfernt worden und so hatte man nur das Gerüst vor sich. Das Bett stand an der Ostwand und unter dem nach Norden auf dieselben Hügel hinausgehenden Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch aus einem ähnlich dunklen Holz. Ein einsamer Holzstuhl stand davor und das Ganze wirkte fast wie ein Gemälde.

Auf dem Schreibtisch war alles wohlgeordnet und fein säuberlich arrangiert: Tintenfass und Feder lagen rechts oben in der Ecke, auf ihren Einsatz wartend; links türmte sich ein Stapel Formulare. In der einzigen Schublade waren vermutlich andere Blätter und Federkiele.

Links stand ein großer, grober Schrank aus dem dunkeln Holz, das auch den Boden und das Bett charakterisierte. Ich mochte sein Zimmer. Es war einfach und zweckmäßig, hatte aber dennoch Charme und die beiden Fenster machten den Raum hell und einladend.

Das Bad war ein kleines Zimmer mit einer Dusche, einem Waschbecken und einem Klo. Sonst nahm das Fenster zur Winkelgasse die eine Wand ein und ein schmaler, weißer Schrank den Teil links vom Waschbecken.

Freds Zimmer war ähnlich wie Georges eingerichtet, nur dass das Holz heller war und der ganze Raum weniger geordnet. Wann immer man hineinsah lag irgendetwas herum, er schien es mit der Ordnung nicht so zu haben.

Die Wohnung war nichts besonderes, aber sie reichte vollkommen aus. Erst recht, da die Zwillinge einen großen Teil ihrer Freizeit im Grimmauldplatz verbrachten, wo sie viel mehr Platz hatten. Somit war sie nur eine Ergänzung zum Geschäft, ein Ort, an dem man eine kurze Pause einlegen konnte oder auch mal eine Nacht schlafen konnte, wenn es spät geworden war.

George führte uns in die Küche. Ich dankte ihm noch einmal, dann kehrte Stille ein. Diese war alles andere als angenehm, daher trat ich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Schließlich räusperte ich mich, was erschreckend laut klang. „Ähm, ich denke mal, wir können die Besprechung auch hierher verlegen", ich wandte mich an George, „wenn das für dich in Ordnung geht?"

Er nahm den Blick nicht von Higgs, der zurückstarrte. „Besser als unter den Augen der Reporter."

Ich seufzte. „Ich nehme das als Ja." Wieder Stille. „Möchte noch jemand Tee?"

Da ich natürlich keine Antwort bekam, setzte ich mir Wasser auf und gab den Tee in einen Filter. Wenigstens schlugen sie sich nicht die Köpfe ein, aber ich wusste nicht genau, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Was soll das Ganze?", fragte George plötzlich und ich drehte mich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um. Doch er redete nicht mit mir, sondern mit Higgs. Der gab keine Antwort, starrte nur zurück.

„Ich warne dich", knurrte George in einem gefährlichen Ton, den ich noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Keine Angst", erwiderte Higgs endlich, leicht.

„Hoffentlich." Ich sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Häh? Hallo! Ich existiere auch noch! Hier drüben! Würde mich bitte jemand zur Kenntnis nehmen?

Als hätte er mich denken gehört, sah George zu mir. „Ich gehe wieder runter. Sei vorsichtig, ich traue ihm nicht."

„Na, das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit", ließ sich Higgs vernehmen und ich schoss ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. _Klappe_, sagte er. Auch George sah ihn kurz an. „Hoffentlich."

Dann drückte er mir kurz die Hand und ging aus dem Raum. Kurz darauf hörte man seine Schritte auf der Treppe. „Schön", ich drehte mich zu meinem Klienten um. „Was war das gerade?" Um meinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, bohrte ich ihm meinen Blick in die Augen. Das hatte aber nur zur Folge, dass ich wieder einmal bemerkte, wie blau sie waren. Echt super.

„Eine Unterhaltung", antwortete er leichthin und lehnte sich an die Wand.

In Gedanken verdrehte ich sarkastisch die Augen. _Ach, wirklich?_ „Und worum ging es bitteschön?"

„Weasley hat Paranoia." Hätte das Wasser nicht gekocht, hätte ich ihm einen Todesblick zugeworfen. Andererseits, so konnte ich mich nicht wieder blamieren, weil der Blick bei diesen Augen sowieso ohne Wirkung gewesen wäre. „Gut. Wenn du nichts sagen willst, dann eben nicht."

„Danke, wie großzügig, Verehrteste." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Um das zu überspielen nahm ich den Filter aus der Tasse und schmiss ihn in den Abfalleimer. Dann setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Gern geschehen. Aber gut, wir haben besseres zu tun."

* * *

A/N: Das war's. Ich hoffe, es war einigermaßen in Ordnung.

**An Zutzi alias Susi:** Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat! Hoffentlich geht das auch so weiter. Bezüglich dem „preisgekrönten" Kapitel sage ich nur, dass es noch wieder auftauchen wird, daher werde ich es wohl nicht als One-Shot hoch laden. Aber wenn es dich so sehr interessiert kannst du ja mal sehen, ob du auf www.harrypotter-xperts.de etwas dazu findest. Der Wettbewerb ist zwar schon länger her, aber womöglich haben die in ihrem Newsarchiv noch etwas dazu stehen.

**An MoonyTatze:** Hihi, was mir besonders viel Spaß gemacht hat, waren die Artikel. Davon werden wohl noch mehr auftauchen, auch wenn Alicia das gar nicht so witzig findet. An paranoider Androide: Danke für das Lob! Ich hoffe, dass du dir das nicht noch mal wieder anders überlegst und mich doch für nicht gut genug befindest...

**An Ninaissaja:** Ein riesiges Dankeschön dafür, dass du dir so viel Mühe mit mir gemacht hast! Ich bin zwar nicht wirklich schnell mit diesem Kapitel vorangekommen, aber ich habe mich extra für dich darum bemüht. Ich bin so eine Person, die immer jemanden braucht, der ihr in den Hintern tritt, damit sie mal was zustande bringt. Na ja, die UTZe fürs Anwältinnen-Dasein habe ich mir so ausgedacht, damit sie schön geschockt sein konnte, aber an sich denke ich es auch nicht. Falls du bei dem einen Zeitungsartikel oben gestutzt haben solltest, wo ich behauptet habe, dass sie so gut in der Abschlussprüfung gewesen ist, musst du dich nicht wundern. Nachdem die Zwillinge abgehauen sind, war sie so am Boden zerstört, dass sie eigentlich nur noch gelernt hat und deshalb auch diese Noten geschafft hat. Was ich nicht mag ist George/Katie. Ich weiß nicht, da sträubt sich alles bei mir. Was? Higgs zu einem Quidditchkapitän? Kann eigentlich nicht sein, bei solchen Sachen kenne ich mich ganz gut aus, weil ich total verrückt nach Quidditch bin. Aber falls doch, dann entschuldige ich mich ausdrücklich, das stimmt natürlich nicht. Flint war zu Higgs' Zeit Kapitän und danach war es Montague. Oh, ja, die Metamorphmagus-Toffees. Keine Ahnung, wie ich da nun wieder drauf gekommen bin, aber ich find's ziemlich nützlich und lustig. Hehe. Hey, ich habe wirklich nichts gegen massenhaft Reviews. Wenn du magst, kannst du dir gerne noch meine anderen Geschichten antun :Schleichwerbung mach: Oh, Vince weiß, was er tut. Ich muss nur sehen, ob ich auch weiß, was er tut. Dieser Typ ist einfach zu knuddelig. Na, okay, das Update war nicht schnell, aber für meine Verhältnisse doch recht ordentlich. Hoffentlich nimmst du mir die Wartezeit nicht allzu übel, wo ich doch so viel für deine vielen Reviews wieder gutzumachen habe. Also, Jamie ist schon in Ordnung, gefällt mir besser. :) Vince? Vince ist harmlos, nein, der ist nicht daran Schuld. Den mag ich zu sehr, als dass ich ihn so etwas tun lassen könnte. Die Augen der Presse sind halt überall. Zum Endpairing sag ich nix, ätsch:P Nein, schon gut, so wie es momentan aussieht, werden es George und Alicia sein, aber ich bin flexibel, also kann sich noch alles ändern. Oy, danke:Schokolade mampf: Jetzt geht's mir doch schon gleich besser. Das kannst du gerne wieder tun! Darf ich dich eigentlich Jean nennen? Also, ich möchte dir noch einmal von ganzem Herzen für deine Reviews danken, danke, danke, DANKE! Dafür bekommst du ein Ehrenabzeichen für äh... für monumentale Unterstützung und Treue! Danke!


	13. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine der Figuren aus Harry Potter, nur die paar, die euch neu vorkommen, die sind von mir.

Ü/N: Ich schweige still und demütig.

**Kapitel 13**

Ich versuchte geschlagene zwei Stunden etwas aus Higgs herauszubekommen, was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellte, da er sich nicht gerade kooperativ verhielt. Zwischen meinen Schläfen hatte sich ein pochender Kopfschmerz aufgebaut. Seufzend ließ ich schließlich meinen Kopf in die Hände sinken und massierte mir die schmerzenden Lider.

Mein Gegenüber sagte nichts, doch ich konnte schwören, dass er mich mit diesen eisblauen Augen musterte und sich seinen Teil dachte. „Also gut", sagte ich dann müde und fixierte ihn wieder. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, wobei es mir ziemlich egal war, wie ich aussah. Dieser Kerl trieb mich in den Wahnsinn.

„Hör mal, wir können jetzt noch zwei Stunden hier sitzen und nicht vorankommen oder du gehst endlich ein bisschen auf mich ein, damit ich deinen Arsch vor Malfoy retten kann." Als er angesichts meiner vulgären Sprache nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob, konnte ich gerade noch mit Mühe verhindern, dass ich ihm frustriert an die Kehle ging, daher erhob ich mich und baute mich vor ihm auf.

„Du bist bei mir angekrochen gekommen und hast meine Hilfe gewollt. Jetzt zeig dich gefälligst kooperativer oder Malfoy wird diesen beschissenen Prozess gewinnen." Ich setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf, als sein Gesicht versteinerte und seine Augen dunkler wurden. „Wie gut, dass es nicht mein Hals ist, der in der Schlinge steckt. Wo es doch so ein hübsches Körperteil ist", spottete ich. „Fast so hübsch wie der Hintern, der dir aufgerissen werden wird. Aber dann dauert der Klobesuch vielleicht nicht mehr so lange, nicht wahr?"

Ich konnte kaum wahrnehmen, wie er sich bewegte, so schnell war er von seinem Stuhl hochgeschossen und hatte mich gegen die Wand geschleudert. Seine Hände brannten wie Feuer, als sie meine Handgelenke neben meinem Kopf an die kühle Mauer pressten und seine Augen waren nur Zentimeter von meinen entfernt.

Ich verfluchte mich dafür, meine Zunge nicht im Zaum gehalten zu haben. Vor Wut zitternd sah ich Higgs Nasenflügel flattern. Man konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sehr er sich um Beherrschung bemühte und die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging, versengte mir fast die Haut.

Dann ließ er mich abrupt los, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und wandte sich ab. Ich stand noch immer schwer atmend an derselben Stelle, mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, während mein Herz wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen gegen meine Rippen hämmerte.

„Ich verliere selten die Beherrschung", murmelte er so leise, dass ich fast glaubte, ich hätte es mir eingebildet. Doch dann sprach er weiter. „Hinterher tut es mir zumeist Leid."

Ich rieb mir die schmerzenden Handgelenke und dachte mit einem Stich schlechten Gewissens daran, dass ich nicht gerade fair gewesen war. Das war wohl die beste Entschuldigung, die ich von ihm bekommen würde, also konnte ich sie entweder annehmen oder weiter schmollen und uns beiden das Leben schwer machen. Daher nahm ich sie an.

„Schon gut", sagte ich ebenso leise und nahm wieder auf meinem Stuhl Platz. „Setz dich... bitte", fügte ich etwas verspätet hinzu, doch er war sowieso schon dabei, sich wieder niederzulassen.

Ich räusperte mich etwas verlegen, dann blätterte ich durch seine Akte vor mir, die mir per Eulenpost zugeschickt worden war. „Also, Higgs, Terence Michael. Dann erzähl mal ein bisschen von dir."

Seine Augen hatten ihr Funkeln zurück und seine Lippen waren zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Ich musste mich ernstlich zusammenreißen, dass mir kein schmachtender Seufzer entfuhr. Schnell gab ich mir zwei geistige Ohrfeigen und einen kräftigen Tritt vors Schienbein. _Higgs: Klient, Slytherin. Verboten. Pfui. Aus._

„Michael." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das habe ich ziemlich lange nicht mehr gehört."

„Wie der Erzengel, hm?"

Seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf. „Genau. Der Mächtigste von dreien. Er kehrt auf die Erde zurück, wenn deren Ende gekommen ist." Er beugte sich ein Stück vor und sah mir in die Augen. „Angst?"

Ich starrte einen Augenblick wortlos zurück, festgehalten von diesen erstaunlichen Augen. Es erschien mir für eine Sekunde gar nicht so abwegig, dass er ein Engel war. „Keine Spur."

Mit amüsiert glitzernden Augen ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. „Gut. Sehr gut." Noch einmal kamen seine Zähne zum Vorschein, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf unser Gespräch. „Was willst du wissen?"

Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz über die Akte schweifen, dann schob ich sie beiseite. „Sag mir, was du nach der Schule getan hast."

„Lässt sich meine Akte nicht darüber aus?" Sarkasmus schwang wie so oft in seinem Ton mit, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Ich will es von dir hören."

„Na schön, Spinnet." Er rutschte in eine bequemere Position. „Ich habe in Hogwarts ziemlich gut abgeschlossen. Meine Lieblingsfächer waren schon immer Alte Runen und Verwandlung, ich hatte Höchstnoten. Nach der Schule beschloss ich dann, etwas daraus zu machen und unternahm diverse Forschungsreisen.

Ich habe Steinkreise und andere Bauten auf Alte Runen und Druidenzauber untersucht, habe einiges von der Welt gesehen. Es machte Spaß, ich mochte meine Arbeit, auch wenn meine Eltern sich nicht gerade davon begeistert gezeigt haben. Nach drei Jahren begann ich, Vorlesungen in Zaubereruniversitäten zu halten: Salem, London, Paris, Boston-"

„Du sprichst Französisch?", unterbrach ich ihn überrascht.

„Bien sûr, ma chère", antwortete er. „Et toi?"_Aber sicher, meine Teuerste, und du?_

Ich grinste ironisch. „Non, monsieur, je ne sais pas parler Français. Je suis espagnol." _Nein, mein Herr, ich kann kein Französisch. Ich bin spanisch._

Ein kurzes, ehrliches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, dann fuhr er fort. „Jedenfalls habe ich einige Vorlesungen an verschiedenen Unis gehalten und bin dadurch zu relativer Bekanntschaft gelangt. In Forscherkreisen zähle ich zu den ‚_jungen Talenten'_, so hat sich zumindest _History of Magical Science_ ausgedrückt."

Ich hatte natürlich schon von _History of Magical Science_ gehört, eine äußerst anerkannte Wissenschaftszeitschrift, die in Zaubererkreisen auf der ganzen Welt größtes Ansehen genoss. Kein übles Kompliment.

„Dann bist du also ein Promifall", sagte ich, während ich mich erhob, um mir Wasser in die inzwischen leere Tasse zu schenken.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte mich. „Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Verfall jetzt bloß nicht wieder in die unkooperative Phase!" Ich hob warnend die Tasse, bevor ich einen Schluck nahm, um etwas gegen die unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen zu tun.

„Was willst du denn noch wissen?", ignorierte er meinen Einwurf gekonnt.

Seufzend kehrte ich zurück an meinen Platz und nahm meinen Notizblock auf. „_Falls_", sagte ich betont, „falls du irgendwelche Leichen im Keller haben solltest, solltest du es mir besser sagen. Es kann sonst übel enden, wenn die Presse rumstochert und irgendwas Unschönes über dich ausgräbt."

„Abgesehen von den Fakten?", fragte er mit unidentifizierbarem Ton.

„Den Fakten?", hakte ich nach.

„Ich war im Haus, das die meisten dunklen Magier hervorgebracht hat, meine Eltern sind dafür bekannt, dass sie auf reinblütige Gesellschaft Wert legen und meine Freunde sind potenzielle Todesser." Er sah mich herausfordern an, als würde ich gleich aufspringen, meinen Zauberstab zücken und mich auf ihn stürzen, nur weil er das gesagt hatte.

Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Außerdem bist du einer der angesehensten Alte-Runen-Forscher in diesem Land und verkehrst in den besseren Kreisen der Zauberergesellschaft, wozu übrigens auch deine Eltern und deine Freunde zählen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Higgs, da sind Leute im Ausschuss, die wissen ganz genau, dass sie auf so was achten müssen, weil sie sonst ganz schnell Probleme kriegen. Das ist Politik."

Er schnaubte.

„Einer gegen alle und alle gegen einen ist das Motto", sagte ich sanft. „Und du hast dabei nicht die schlechtesten Karten, solltest du nicht plötzlich zum Einen werden."

„Und was, wenn das passiert?"

Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. „Dann bist du nicht allein, weil ich immer neben dir stehe."

xxxxx

Gegen vier kam ich erschöpft zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Nach dem äußerst anstrengenden Verständigungstermin mit Higgs war uns plötzlich siedend heiß eingefallen, dass Vince ein paar äußerst delikate Fotos von uns hatte. Also statteten wir ihm einen Besuch ab und machten ihm anhand einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten deutlich, dass diese auf keinen Fall veröffentlicht werden durften. Damit wäre nicht nur der Fall gefährdet, sondern auch mein Job. Beziehungen zwischen Anwälten und ihren Klienten waren strengstens untersagt und sobald man im Ministerium davon erfuhr, dass ich Higgs vertrat, würde die Hölle losbrechen.

Die Artikel im Tagespropheten konnte ich vielleicht als falsch abtun, aber freiwillige Fotos eines professionellen Fotographen waren schwerer wegzuerklären.

Der Kopfschmerz war inzwischen zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeebbt und meine verspannten Muskeln entspannten sich wohltuend unter dem heißen Wasser einer ausgedehnten Dusche. Zu faul, um noch groß etwas zu tun, kämmte ich meine Haare und ließ sie dann feucht herunterhängen. Ich zog meine bequemsten Sachen an und ging dann ins Esszimmer.

Ginny arbeitete am Tisch an ihren neuen Entwürfen und verbesserte ältere. Ich holte mir aus der Küche einen Apfel und setzte mich neben sie, um ihr zuzusehen. Überall standen für mich rätselhafte Notizen, doch ihr schienen sie was zu sagen, denn immerhin zauberte sie daraus ihre wunderschöne Kleidung.

Schließlich legte sie den Federkiel weg und lächelte mir zu, während sie den Zauberstab schwang und mehrere Stoffbahnen und eine Modellpuppe erschienen. Während sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr, stellte ich ihr ein paar Fragen.

„Machst du eigentlich nur Spezialanfertigungen?"

Sie warf mir kurz einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann hätte ich kaum was zu tun. Ich nähe meistens, was mir so in den Sinn gekommen ist."

„Und wie machst du das mit den verschiedenen Größen? Variierst du immer?"

„Nein", antwortete sie und deutete auf die Stoffbahnen. „Der Stoff ist verzaubert, deshalb ist er auch teuerer als üblicher Muggelstoff. Er ist größenanpassend, er sitzt immer perfekt, egal, welche Größe man hat."

„Wow", staunte ich. Das war mir bisher noch nie begegnet.

„Na ja, das bekommt man auch nicht bei Madam Malkins oder so", grinste sie. „Der Stoff ist viel edler. Die Zauber müssen natürlich sehr stark sein, damit sie nicht plötzlich nach ein paar Jahren weg sind und die Leute viel zu kleine Kleidung haben."

„Das erscheint mir wirklich nützlich. Die Sachen, die du mir genäht hast, sind die auch aus diesem Stoff gemacht?"

„Klar."

Ich lächelte breit. Normalerweise hatte ich durch meinen Job bedingte Gewichtsschwankungen: Wenn ich besonders viel Stress hatte, nahm ich ab und meine Kleidung flatterte weit um mich, was sich dann aber wieder änderte, wenn ruhigere Zeiten einkehrten. Aber hätte ich diese selbstanpassenden Stoffe im Schrank hängen, würde ich auch in stressigen Zeiten noch einen professionellen Eindruck machen. Ich sollte mir wirklich überlegen, mein Kleidersortiment zu ersetzen.

-.-.-.-

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich verkatert. In meinem Kopf tummelten sich drei verschiedene Blasorchester, die alle durcheinander dröhnten, meine Augen hatten sich ins Vampirstadium entwickelt – sie konnten kein Licht ab – und auf meiner Zunge hatte irgendein sadistisches Arschloch eine Hamsterzuchtfarm eingerichtet, und das auch noch ohne meine Erlaubnis.

Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, beschloss aber ganz schnell wieder, liegen zu bleiben, bis sich die Orchester auf eine Melodie geeinigt hatten. So wie das gerade zwischen meinen Schläfe gepocht hatte, versuchten die Schlagwerker gerade, sich mit Trommeln und Becken die Köpfe einzuschlagen und ihre Gegenspieler unschädlich zu machen.

„Auaaa...", stöhnte ich und legte die Hand über die Augen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht in der Lage, heute mehr zu machen, als ins Bad und wieder zurück zu wanken. Allein bei dem Gedanken an Frühstück rebellierte mein Magen und schlingerte unangenehm.

Ich hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. „Oh je, das sieht nach Kater aus. George, hol den Kater-Zaubertrank." Schritte, dann senkte sich mein Bett unter dem Gewicht meines Retters. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge einen Spalt weit und erkannte über mir einen roten Haarschopf und das halb besorgte, halb amüsierte Gesicht Freds.

„Oh, du", nuschelte ich ungenau und schloss das Auge wieder.

Seine Belustigung siegte. „Guten Morgen, Dornröschen. Könntest du vielleicht aufstehen, ohne dass ich dich küsse? Meine Freundin würde das nicht so gut finden, weißt du."

„Nicht so laut", stöhnte ich und hielt meinen Kopf fest, falls er sich aufgrund der von Fred ausgesandten Schallwellen aus Versehen vom Hals lösen und vom Bett rollen sollte.

„Meine Güte, was habt ihr denn gestern gemacht?"

Ich gurgelte undeutlich und wedelte mit der Hand, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass ich das später erzählen würde, wenn die Orchestermenschen in meinem Kopf aufgehört hatten, aus Frust über ihre Uneinigkeit mit ihren Instrumenten gegen meine Schädeldecke zu bollern.

Wieder Schritte, dann schloss sich die Tür und jemand legte eine Hand unter meinen Nacken. Ein Becher wurde an meine Lippen gedrückt und gehorsam trank ich ein paar Schlucke. Ich war wirklich dankbar, dass der Zaubertrank geschmack- und geruchlos war. Irgendwie musste ich mich kaum überwinden.

Mit einem unschönen Grunzen fiel ich wieder in die Kissen und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Mein Retter interpretierte das Geräusch als Dankeschön und antwortete: „Gern geschehen."

Nach zwei Minuten stiller Qual tat das Gebräu seine Wirkung und auf wundersame Weise verschwanden jegliche Katersymptome. Ich konnte die Augen mühelos öffnen und mich aufsetzen. Mein Magen knurrte und verlegen presste ich eine Hand darauf. „Danke noch mal", sagte ich und lächelte Fred und George zaghaft an.

Sie grinsten zurück. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich noch kämmen und deine Zähne putzen, bevor du runter zum Frühstück kommst", bemerkte Fred.

Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich aussehen musste. Ich war am Abend zuvor einfach ins Bett gefallen, ohne mir um mein Aussehen groß Sorgen zu machen. Nur für einen Pyjama hatte meine Energie noch gereicht.

Katie hatte mich pünktlich abgeholt und wir hatten uns mit ein paar ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülerinnen im ‚Magic Fairy' getroffen. Wir hatten was zu feiern gehabt, denn Heidi MacKerroy war aus den USA gekommen, um sich mit uns zu treffen. Dementsprechend viel hatten wir getrunken und gelacht. Na ja. Wenn man schon mal ausgeht.

Die Zwillinge verließen den Raum und ich tapste gähnend ins Bad. Erfahrungsgemäß war der Blick in den Spiegel schockieren, deshalb trat ich gleich unter die Dusche und wusch mich gründlich, bevor ich einen Blick auf mich selbst wagte. Durch die Dusche waren alle Make-up-Reste verschwunden und meine Haare entknotet, deshalb putzte ich mir gut gelaunt die Zähne, zog mich um und ging dann runter zum Frühstück.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche trocknete ich mir meine Haare mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs und fasste im Nacken zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen. Es war draußen kälter geworden und man spürte deutlich, dass der Herbst sich neigte. Deshalb war ich froh über die Pullover, die ich über die Jahre von Mrs. Weasley zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und kuschelte mich tiefer in mein schneeweißes Exemplar.

Ich spazierte in den Raum, in dem schon alle um den Tisch saßen. Die Stimmung war gedämpft, alle kauten an ihren Toasts und schwiegen. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz fallen und sah mich um. „Okay, was habe ich verpasst?"

Irgendwas sagte mir, dass es für mich nichts gutes Bedeuten würde, als Tonks und Remus einen Blick tauschten. Wortlos reichte Harry mir den Tagespropheten, der zwischen ihm und Ginny auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Von der Titelseite blickte mir Higgs entgegen und direkt daneben sah ich mein eigenes Antlitz, das mich mit zornblitzenden Augen ansah und finster die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Nicht schon wieder", entfuhr es mir und ich seufzte tief. Ginny tätschelte mir die Hand, George legte mir die Linke aufs Bein, Hermine nickte zustimmend und Remus und Tonks sahen mich traurig an. Wütend begann ich zu lesen.

Hetzjagd durch die Winkelgasse 

„_Kamerascheu" ist wohl das richtige Wort, um unser neues High-Society-Traumpaar zu beschreiben. Alicia Spinnet und Terence Higgs bewiesen ihre Sportlichkeit gestern in einer Verfolgungsjagd im Sinne unserer Leser quer durch das magische London._

_Der Tagesprophet entdeckte sie gestern beim gemütlichen Schaufensterbummel in der Winkelgasse. Besonders das Geschäft für magisches Spielzeug schien es ihnen angetan zu haben – denken sie etwa schon über die Zukunft nach?_

_Vorerst jedoch scheinen sie nicht fotografiert werden zu wollen. Denn sobald unser Fotograf auch nur die Kamera gehoben hatte, sprinteten die beiden schon durch die Winkelgasse davon._

_In der Hoffnung auf ein Interview oder eine Stellungnahme folgte der Tagesprophet ihnen, bis sie im Hintereingang von „Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", einem Scherzartikel laden, mit dessen Besitzern Spinnet seit ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts eng befreundet ist. Auch diesen war leider ebenfalls kein Kommentar zu entlocken, daher bleiben nur Spekulationen._

_Wir versuchen natürlich weiterhin von den Hauptdarstellern in dieser Angelegenheit eine Aussage zu bekommen und hoffen, dass sie demnächst eine öffentlichkeitsfreundlichere Seite zeigen und uns Genaueres über ihre Beziehung und Zukunftspläne verraten._

Vor Wut zitternd ließ ich die Zeitung auf den Tisch sinken. Zu dem empörenden Text gehörten zwei Fotos. Das erste zeigte Higgs und mich beim „Schaufensterbummel", wo wir anscheinend ungeheuer interessiert die Auslage von ‚McGregors Magische Märchenartikel und Spielzeuge' betrachteten. Auf dem anderen Foto waren nur noch unsere Rücken zu sehen, da wir in Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Gasse entlang sprinteten, wobei man allerdings deutlich sehen konnte, dass Higgs meine Hand fest in seiner hielt.

Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin, dann sah ich meine Freunde wieder an. „Ich wünschte, sie würden aufhören, solche Dinge über mich zu schreiben", sagte ich trübsinnig und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. Plötzlich nur noch abgrundtief missmutig tauchte ich meinen Löffel in mein Porridge und genoss die Süße des Zuckers, die so gar nicht zu meiner Laune passte.

George legte mir einen warmen und tröstenden Arm um die Schultern und ich lehnte mich an ihn. Wieso machte die Presse mir das Leben so schwer? Mein Job wurde womöglich durch falsche Annahmen gefährdet, mein Leben war irgendwie in die Aufmerksamkeit einer unseriösen Klatschpresse gerückt, die ich mehr als alles andere verabscheute.

„Alicia", sagte Harry leise, „du kannst etwas dagegen tun. Geh ins Ministerium, ruf eine Pressekonferenz zusammen und erzähl denen die Wahrheit. Was sollen Sie dann noch machen?"

Ich hob den Kopf von Georges Schulter und starrte Harry einen Moment nur an. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus, ich sprang auf, raste zu seinem Platz und drückte ihm einen begeisterten Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Harry! Danke!"

Dann sauste ich aus der Küche, hoch in mein Zimmer, zog einen meiner professionellen Arbeitsumhänge an, band meinen Knoten neu und viel ordentlicher und eleganter. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Handtasche und meinen Zauberstab und sauste wieder runter.

An der Tür begegnete ich George. „Was hast du vor?", flüsterte er.

„Genau das, was Harry vorgeschlagen hat", wisperte ich zurück. „Ich werde diesen elenden Reporten die Wahrheit vorsetzen und dann können sie sehen, was sie damit machen. Aber wenigstens habe ich dann das Gefühl, etwas getan zu haben."

„Ich komme mit."

„Nein", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Ich komme mit", beharrte er leise. „Ich halte mich im Hintergrund, aber ich komme mit."

Ich resignierte. „Na gut."

Wir verließen den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und gingen zu einer dunklen Seitengasse, von der aus wir ins Ministerium apparierten.

* * *

Ü/N: Keinen Kommentar. Ich schweige noch immer demütig. Aber bekomme ich von euch einen Kommentar? 


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte am Harry Potter-Universum besitzt J. K. Rowling, nur die Idee dieser Geschichte stammt von mir.

A/N: Es ist keine Halluzination. Es ist wirklich und wahrhaftig ein neues Kapitel. Es wird nicht auf einmal Puff! machen und verschwinden. Ich gehe jetzt in die Ecke und schäme mich.

**Kapitel 14**

Entschlossen marschierte ich durch die Gänge des Ministeriums zur Presseabteilung. Ich ignorierte die merkwürdigen Blicke, klopfte an die Tür zu Mrs. Johns Büro und wartete ungeduldig, während George gelassen neben mir stand.

Nach dem „Herein"- Ruf von drinnen traten wir ein. Mrs. John, eine ältere Dame, die das Aussehen von Madam Pince und das Auftreten von Professor McGonagall hatte, blickte stirnrunzelnd auf.

„Spinnet, Sie haben doch Urlaub. Was machen Sie hier?" Mrs. John war immer über alle Vorgänge im Ministerium informiert, ohne selbst jemals zu tratschen.

„Ich-", setzte ich an, doch bevor ich auch nur weiterreden konnte, wedelte sie mich mit der Hand näher.

„Stehen Sie nicht draußen auf dem Flur herum, wenn Sie nicht ihre Privatangelegenheiten dem ganzen Ministerium ausbreiten wollen." Sie musterte mich und George über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg, während er die Tür hinter uns schloss. „Und wer ist er?"

„Äh", machte ich und warf George einen Blick zu. Ich hatte ihn beinahe vergessen. „Das ist ein guter Freund von mir. George Weasley."

„Arthurs Sohn?", wollte Mrs. John wissen und unterzog ihn noch einmal einer gründlichen Musterung, während er nickte. „Wie auch immer. Setzen Sie sich."

Jetzt ein wenig unsicher, wie ich die Sache angehen sollte, ließ ich mich auf der Kante eine Besucherstuhls nieder. Die PR-Dame warf mir einen forschenden Blick über ihre Brillengläser hinweg zu, während sie ihren Federkiel beiseite legte, um sich ganz ihrem Besuch zu widmen.

„Nun spucken Sie es schon aus, Spinnet. Hat es etwas mit den Artikeln aus dem Tagespropheten zu tun?"

„So in etwa", erwiderte ich und verschränkte die Hände im Schoß, nur um sie dann wieder zu lösen und an meinem Daumen zu zupfen. „Ich möchte eine Pressemitteilung machen."

„Aha", sagte sie und wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Kaffee?" Noch bevor einer von uns antworten konnte, schob sie uns zwei Tassen entgegen und ich griff reflexartig nach meiner.

Vorsichtig trank ich einen Schluck, dann ließ ich das Porzellan sinken und sah sie an. „Ich habe keine Beziehung mit Terence Higgs. Hatte nie eine. Das ganze ist nur von der Presse erfunden und das will ich richtig stellen."

„Das habe ich mir gleich gedacht. Sie sind nicht der Typ dazu. Sie nehmen ihren Job Ernst, aber was wissen die Reporter schon davon?" Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und hob dann ihren Federkiel. „Ich werde gleich eine Nachricht an die Zeitungen schicken."

Vor Überraschung verbrühte ich mich an dem heißen Gebräu aus der Tasse. „Jetzt schon?", brachte ich erstickt hervor und holte dann tief durch den Mund Luft, um meine gereizte Zunge zu kühlen. George warf mir einen schiefen Seitenblick zu.

Mrs. John schürzte die Lippen, was mich an Professor McGonagall in Hochform erinnerte. Das half nicht gerade, mich zu beruhigen. „Aber natürlich, oder wollen Sie damit warten, bis Ihr Urlaub vorbei ist?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte ich und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch.

„Also gut, ich denke, wir sollten den Zeitungen etwas Zeit geben, um sich darauf einzustellen. Hm." Nachdenklich klopfte sie mit dem Federkiel auf den Schreibtisch. „Um drei Uhr, hier im Ministerium, im Atrium", entschied sie und setzte die Termine in energischen Strichen auf das Blatt, das sie dann mit dem Zauberstab berührte. Es faltete sich zu einer Art Flugzeug und hob dann ab um zu ihrer Sekretärin zu sausen, die daraus eine offizielle Mitteilung für die Zeitungen machen würde.

„Seien Sie pünktlich", wies sie mich dann an und wies mit dem Federkiel auf mich. „Und bringen Sie sich moralische Unterstützung mit. Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie Mr. Higgs über ihre Absichten informieren, denn ansonsten könnte er sich heute Nachmittag unerwartet einer wildgewordnen Horde von Reporten auf seiner Türschwelle gegenüber sehen."

Das schien das Schlusswort gewesen zu sein, denn Mrs. John wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren zu und beachtete uns nicht weiter. Also erhoben wir uns und verließen mit einem Dankeschön und einem Gruß das Büro.

Draußen im Gang berührte George meinen Arm und sah mich ernst an. „Ist das nicht ein wenig schnell? Du kannst dich kaum vorbereiten."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist gut so. Je eher, desto besser, denn dann können sie schließlich keinen Müll mehr über uns schreiben. Mrs. John hat Recht. Ich muss Higgs Bescheid sagen."

Diese Aussage milderte seine Besorgnis nicht im Geringsten, aber er hatte gesagt, dass er mit mir mitkommen wollte und das war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Während ich jetzt zurück zu den Fahrstühlen ging und mir überlegte, wie ich Higgs davon abhalten konnte, auch noch mit ins Ministerium zu kommen, blieb er mit langen Schritten an meiner Seite, auch wenn er noch immer wenig glücklich aussah.

Vom Atrium aus apparierten wir in eine ausgestorbene Seitengasse in der Gegend, in der mein Klient seine Wohnung hatte. Als ich seine Adresse zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ich mehr als überrascht gewesen, dass er in einer Muggelgegend wohnte.

George und ich gingen den gepflasterten Weg zu Higgs Haustür entlang, an die ich klopfte, neugierig, wie er lebte. Man hörte Schritte hinter der Tür, dann das Knirschen des Schlosses, als er öffnete. Für ein paar Augenblicke starrte er uns nur wie vom Donner gerührt an, dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ uns wortlos ein.

Das Haus, oder zumindest was wir davon sahen, war sauber und aufgeräumt, gemütlich eingerichtet und schön hell durch die vielen Fenster. Das überraschte mich, wo ich eher davon ausgegangen war, dass er den Grotten-Stil vieler reinblütigen Zauberer als Vorbild genommen hatte. Aber wie weit hatten Stereotypen mich bisher bei ihm gebracht?

Wirklich überrumpelt war ich jedoch, als uns aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses ein fröhlich bellender Hund entgegengeschossen kam. Es war ein großer, schwarzer Mischling mit lustig flatternden Schlappohren und seelenvollen, dunkelbraunen Augen.

Bevor er an uns hochspringen konnte, packte Higgs ihn am Halsband und hielt ihn mit einiger Anstrengung zurück. „Ruhig, Nero! _Ruhig_!" Doch der Hund zerrte weiter und wedelte enthusiastisch mit dem Schwanz.

Lachend ging ich in die Hocke und streckte ihm meine Knöchel entgegen, damit er daran schnuppern konnte. Die feuchte Nase stieß kühl gegen meine Hand und das freundliche schwarze Ungeheuer beruhigte sich etwas, war aber immer noch sichtlich aufgeregt über den Besuch.

Ich erhob mich wieder und tätschelte dem Hund den Kopf, während er die Schnauze schnuppernd zwischen meine Beine stieß. Higgs zog ihn ein Stück weg und sah mich an. „Entschuldigung. Er ist noch recht jung und schlecht erzogen. Aber er kann keiner Fliege was zuleide tun."

George schloss die Tür und Higgs ließ Nero los. Dieser stürzte sich sofort mit Begeisterung auf George, der ihn gutmütig an sich rumschnüffeln ließ. Higgs dachte anscheinend, dass die beiden schon zurechtkommen würden, denn er drehte sich um und ging über den Flur in einen Raum.

Ich folgte ihm in den Raum, der sich als Wohnzimmer herausstellte. Es war lichtdurchflutet und mit gemütlichen Polstermöbeln in einem warmen Orange ausgestattet. Higgs drehte sich zu mir um und deutete auf das Sofa. „Setz dich. Was willst du trinken?"

Oh, clever. Er hatte also die Regeln des Bewirtens gelernt. _Frag nie, _ob_ jemand etwas Trinken will, sondern _was_ er trinken will._ Ich lächelte und folgte seiner Aufforderung. „Tee oder Kaffee, vielleicht?"

Er nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum. Während ich es mir gemütlich machte, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn er plötzlich vor meiner Haustür aufgetaucht wäre.

George kam herein, Nero im Schlepptau, und ließ sich neben mir auf dem Sofa nieder. Der Hund tapste um sein Beine herum und legte treuherzig die Schnauze auf meine Knie. Abwesend vergrub ich die Hand in seinem schwarzen Fell.

„Und in welchen Sphären schwebst du?"

Ich sah auf und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „In höheren?"

„Wie ungewöhnlich", war der trockene Kommentar. Mir blieb eine Antwort erspart, denn Higgs kam mit einem Tablett, auf der eine Kanne und Tassen standen, zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh, ganz der fürsorgliche Hausmann", spöttelte George, bevor ich ihm warnend auf die Zehen treten konnte. „Wo hast du denn deine Schürze gelassen?"

Higgs begegnete dem nur mit eisigem Schweigen und ich wünschte mir, George wäre nicht mitgekommen. Ich brauchte nicht auch noch seine negative Einstellung in dieser sowieso schon unterkühlten Atmosphäre. Leider würde er sich nicht allzu leicht loswerden lassen. Leider würde ich es aber auch versuchen müssen.

Ich räusperte mich also, was in der Stille des Zimmers – nur unterbrochen durch Neros Hecheln – unnatürlich laut klang. „George, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich alleine mit Higgs reden zu lassen?"

Sobald ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste ich, dass ich es falsch angefangen hatte. Was war das auch für eine Frage gewesen? Also beschloss ich, entschlossener aufzutreten. „Okay, es macht dir etwas aus. Aber das ist mir gerade egal. Geh einfach, ja?"

Super, Alicia. Das war wirklich entschlossenes Auftreten. George sah nicht gerade überzeugt aus. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Merlin, Weasley, ich werde sie schon nicht anfallen", knurrte Higgs plötzlich genervt und George warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Halt dich aus der Unterhaltung raus, Higgs. Es geht dich nämlich nichts an."

Eine Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Irgendwie sah Higgs gerade nicht aus wie ein Hausmann. „Reg dich ab."

Das war mein Stichwort einzuschreiten. „Ich glaube, das ist genug. Ich sehe keinen Wald."

Das lenkte die beiden ab und beide sahen mich an, als würde ich eher in die Psychiatrie gehören als unter zivilisierte Menschen. „Kein Grund für Platzhirschkämpfe", sagte ich zufrieden, wobei die beiden Männer das jedoch nicht halb so zufriedenstellend fanden wie ich.

„Ach, zum Teufel noch mal. Mit Diplomatie erreicht man bei euch auch gar nichts." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte ich mich an George. „Geh. _Bitte_. Geh einfach. Wir sehen uns um Viertel vor Drei in meinem Büro."

Er seufzte verärgert und warf Higgs einen Blick zu, stand dann aber trotzdem ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging, wobei er es sich nicht verkniff, die Tür warnend hinter sich zuzuknallen. Ungerührt schenkte ich mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein und fixierte dann meinen Gastgeber, der mich aus gletschereisblauen Augen musterte.

„Kein Wort", sagte ich und nippte würdevoll an meinem Getränk.

„Schön", antwortete er und hob zum Zeichen der Kapitulation die Hände. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und legte einen Knöchel auf sein Knie. „Darf ich fragen, was mir die Ehre deines Besuchs verschafft?"

„Ja." Ich stellte die Tasse wieder ab und strich mir ein paar lose Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren. „Du hast sicher schon den Tagespropheten gelesen."

„Du meinst den Abschnitt, in dem von unserem angeblichen Schaufensterbummel berichtet wird?" Er schnaubte. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Dann warst du sicher genauso erfreut darüber wie ich", bemerkte ich ironisch. „Wie auch immer. Ich war heute morgen bereits im Ministerium, in der PR-Abteilung, um genau zu sein. Ich habe vor, heute Nachmittag um drei eine Pressekonferenz zu geben, in der ich unsere Beziehung richtig stelle."

Er nickte erst nachdenklich, dann zustimmend. „Ich denke, das ist die richtige Art, damit umzugehen." Seine Lippen bogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich meine, mich hat es nicht gestört, dass gemeinhin angenommen wurde, wir hätten eine Beziehung, aber ich weiß, dass es deinem Image schadet."

Ich sah ihn ernst an. „Es schadet vor allem meinem Job. Ich darf keine Beziehung zu Klienten haben." Er musterte mich ungerührt, während er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse trank und ich sprach weiter. „Und der ist mir wichtig. Ich kann den Leuten helfen."

„Die heilige Samariterin Spinnet", bemerkte er sarkastisch und stellte seinen Teller samt Tasse scheppernd auf dem Tisch ab.

Meine Augen wurden schmal. „Besonders dein Fall ist mir wichtig, Higgs."

„Warum das denn?", schnaubte er.

„Oh bitte, komm mir jetzt nicht mit den alten Vorurteilen", erwiderte ich genervt. „Ich habe dich in den letzten Wochen besser kennen gelernt, als ich je in meinem Leben vorgehabt hatte und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht gerade negativ überrascht von dem bin, was ich von dir gesehen habe. Es geht mir hier auch um dich. Ich werde dich nicht ins Gefängnis wandern lassen, Terence."

Verlegenes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus und ich spürte genau, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Jeglicher Versuch, es zurückzudrängen, war vergeblich und so verbarg ich meine brennenden Wangen hinter der Kaffeetasse.

„Hey", sagte er leise und legte mir eine Hand aufs Bein, sodass ich hoch in seine Augen sah. Sie waren warm und tief und lächelten mich an. „Danke."

-

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich endlich einmal ohne Zähneknirschen und geballte Fäuste Zeitung lesen. Zufrieden musterte ich den Leitartikel des Tagepropheten, in dem die aufgestellte Behauptung, Terence und ich seien ein Paar, zurückgenommen wurde und trank einen Schluck von meinem heißen, schwarzen Kaffee.

Die Erklärung, die ich am vorigen Nachmittag im Ministerium abgegeben hatte, war in einem Kasten darunter abgedruckt und daneben war ein Foto von der Pressekonferenz. Ganz wie in einem schlechten Ami-Film stand ich flankiert von George, Terence und Mrs. John auf einer der Treppen, während die Reporter mir und Higgs unablässig Fragen zuriefen. Das Blitzlichtgewitter leuchtete noch immer auf dem Foto, während mein kleines Selbst professionell und ruhig auf den Ansturm der Journalisten einging.

Gähnend legte ich die Zeitung beiseite und wandte mich dem lachenden Pfannkuchen zu, den Mrs. Weasley vor mir auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Auf dem goldgelben Teig hatte sie mit Erdbeeren und Apfelschnitzen ein breit lächelndes Gesicht geformt, das genau meine Stimmung widerspiegelte.

Heute war erster wirklich freier Tag des Urlaubs. Holly hatte mich dazu überredet, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen und irgendwie freute ich mich richtig darauf. Normalerweise ging ich selten Einkaufen, nicht, weil es mir an Geld mangelte oder so, sondern weil ich einfach keine Zeit hatte. Na ja, gab ich zu, und wenn ich Zeit hatte, dann hatte ich keine Lust.

Aber mit meiner Schwester zusammen durfte es mehr als lustig werden. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr alleine mit ihr unterwegs gewesen und vermisste die Vertrautheit. Ich spießte die letzte Erdbeere auf und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Ich musste langsam los, wenn ich vorher noch zuhause vorbeischauen wollte.

Ich bedankte mich bei Mrs. Weasley für das Frühstück, sammelte in meinem Zimmer die getragenen Sachen zusammen, packte meinen Zauberstab ein und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Na ja, da ich ja apparierte, war dieser Weg recht kurz. Im Hauswirtschaftsraum ließ ich die Kleidung, die ich mitgebracht hatte, in einen Wäschekorb fallen. Ja, ich besaß eine Waschmaschine. Ja, ich besaß auch einen Trockner. Sogar eine Spülmaschine hatte ich.

Ich denke, wenn man es eine Zeit lang nur mit Magie versuchte, fand man irgendwann heraus, dass die alte Methode doch was hatte. Irgendwann verlor selbst Magie ihren Zauber. Besonders am Kochen auf die traditionelle Art hatte ich Spaß und im Vorbeigehen warf ich einen liebevollen Blick auf meine Kochbücher, die aufgereiht auf einem Regal neben dem Fenster standen.

Gerade als ich den Kopf in den Flurschrank gesteckt hatte, um nach meiner Handtasche zu wühlen, klingelte es an der Tür. Seufzend strich ich mir die Haare zurück und war nicht überrascht, Holly auf meiner Schwelle zu finden. „Pünktlich wie die Maurer", lobte ich.

Sie grinste mich fröhlich an, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während ich mich wieder auf die Suche nach meiner verschollenen Tasche begab. „Wie kannst du nur so chaotisch sein?", zog sie mich auf und ich wackelte als Antwort mit dem Hintern, da sie eine rausgestreckte Zunge sowieso nicht gesehen hätte.

„Ich frage mich immer, wie man nicht chaotisch sein kann", erwiderte ich und tauchte triumphierend mit der Tasche in der Hand wieder auf. Meine Schwester applaudierte spöttisch, was ich gekonnt ignorierte.

„Wie geht's den anderen?", erkundigte ich mich, während ich meinen Zauberstab, mein Portemonnaie, mein Handy (auf dem sowieso niemand anrief) und ein paar andere Notwendigkeiten in die Tasche packte.

Holly strich sich eine luftige, dunkle Ponyfranse aus der Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, so wie immer. Ist gerade nichts Besonderes los. Lee kommt heute zum Abendessen."

„Ohne mich?"

„Das wollten wir uns ersparen." Sie grinste, als ich die Augen verdrehte. Wir traten hinaus ins Sonnenlicht, wobei ich feststellte, dass es nicht so warm war, wie es aussah und mich tiefer in meine Jacke kuschelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich mit einem kleinen Bisschen Neid, dass ihre Frisur ihr wirklich gut stand. Luftig, bewegt und frech berührten die Spitzen gerade ihre Schultern und die schwarzen Ponyfransen fielen ihr über die Augenbrauen, wodurch ihren dunklen Augen vorteilhaft betont wurden.

„Wo gehst du zum Friseur?", stieß ich so sehnsüchtig hervor, dass wir beide lachen mussten.

Sie nahm meine Hand und tätschelte sie. „Ich hatte eh vor, dich dorthin zu bringen, keine Angst. Bei Evalyn bist du gut aufgehoben."

„Deine Friseurin heißt _Evalyn_? Ich glaube, ich überlege es mir doch noch mal."

„Ha, ha", lautete der trockene Kommentar.

Wir stiegen in die U-Bahn und fuhren damit in unsere Lieblings-Einkaufsstraße. Die Anfahrt mit Muggelverkehrsmitteln gehörte zu unseren Ritual und wir genossen es jedes Mal, uns unterhalten zu können, ohne auf irgendwas anderes achten zu müssen. Die Anonymität der Menge überraschte mich immer wieder.

Letztendlich ging ich doch zu Evalyn, um mir die Haare schneiden zu lassen. Aber nicht ohne Angst. Was war das nur mit uns Frauen und unserer innigen Beziehung zu unseren Haaren? Hat man sie je ohne Herzschmerz fallen sehen?

Habe ich gesagt, ich hätte Angst? Streicht das. Als Evalyn ohne Kommentar an meinen Haaren zu schnippeln begann, ohne mich zu fragen, wie kurz und wie stufig oder eben nicht, da bekam ich Panik. Echte, bodenständige Panik.

Ich habe ein Trauma, muss man wissen. Im zarten Alter von vierzehn Jahren hat mich Oliver in den Sommerferien zum Friseur geschleppt und mir meine fürs Quidditch unpraktisch langen Haare absäbeln lassen. Vorher gingen sie mir fast bis zum Bauchnabel. Hinterher konnte ich sie mit Anstrengung hinter die Ohren schieben. Es sah grauenvoll aus, das hat sogar der Friseur zugegeben.

Na ja, ich habe letztlich so lange geschrieen, bis er mich zu seiner Mutter gezerrt hat und diese einen Haarwuchszauber auf mich angewendet hat. Ich habe einen Monat lang nicht mit Oliver gesprochen und ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit schrumpfende Boxershorts ins Zimmer geschmuggelt. Seitdem hat er meine Haare nie auch nur angefasst.

Trotz dieser äußerst befriedigenden Racheaktion würde ich am liebsten jeden Friseur, der sich auf zwei Meter mit einer Schere in der Hand meinem Kopf nähert, einen mit Blut besiegelten Vertrag unterschreiben lassen, kein Haar ohne mein Einverständnis abzuschneiden.

Und jetzt schnippelte eine Friseurin namens _Evalyn_ unablässig an meinen Locken herum und ich konnte außer zu Boden fallenden Haaren nichts sehen. Holly hatte sich in weiser Voraussicht meines auf sie gerichteten Zorns in den Vorraum des Geschäftes zurückgezogen und so saß ich in stummer Wut da, immer darauf bedacht, mich nicht zu bewegen, damit Evalyn sich nicht aus Versehen verschnippelte.

Sie hatte mich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel gedreht und so hatte ich nichts anderes zu tun, als mir ihre hippe Frisur anzusehen. Friseure liefen ja grundsätzlich stylisch rum, aber Evalyn hatte zudem auch noch eine Frisur, die ihr wirklich _stand_. Ihre hellbraunen Haare waren mit ein paar helleren Strähnchen aufgehellt und wehten ihr wie in einer Shampoowerbung glänzend und sexy ums Gesicht. Ihre Wangen wurden von ein paar kürzeren Strähnchen gestreift und die Haarwolke endete sanft auf ihrem Nacken.

Als es schließlich nichts Neues mehr zu sehen gab, schloss ich die Augen, um keine Haare mehr sehen zu müssen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als das Klappern der Schere aussetzte. „Fertig", sagte Evalyn und drehte mich herum, sodass ich in den Spiegel sehen konnte.

Vor Überraschung klappte mir die Kinnlade herunter. „_Por Dios_", war alles, was ich hervorbrachte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Haare so... _gut_ aussehen konnten. Meine Gesichtszüge erschienen plötzlich sanfter und weiblicher, meine Augen dunkler und intensiver. Anscheinend hatte Evalyn nur etwa fünf Zentimeter der Endlänge abgeschnitten und es trotzdem geschafft, dass meine ganze Frisur aufregender und bewegter wirkte.

Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die weichen, weit geschwungenen Locken und konnte gar nicht glauben, dass das wirklich meine Haare waren. Langweiliges Dunkelbraun hatte sich in fantastisches, aufregendes Dunkelbraun verwandelt.

Schwebend vor Freude verließ ich das Geschäft und fühlte mich sogar dazu bereit, zuzulassen, dass Holly mich in Kleidungsfragen beriet. Augenscheinlich war auch sie zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis dieses Friseurbesuchs, denn sie bewunderte mich angemessen und drückte mir schließlich einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wir wanderten den Rest den Vormittags und den halben Nachmittag durch ein Geschäft nach dem anderen und schleppten schließlich mehr Tüten, als wir hätten sollen. Mein Kleiderschrank war gefüllter, mein Geldbeutel leerer und ich zufriedener.

Schließlich setzte Holly mich zuhause ab, sodass ich meine frisch erstandenen Kleidungsstücke dort waschen konnte. Ich beschloss, diese Nacht in meinem eigenen Bett zu verbringen und schaute nur kurz im Grimmauldplatz rein, um Mrs. Weasley deswegen Bescheid zu sagen.

Den Abend brachte ich vorm gemütlich prasselnden Kaminfeuer mit einem guten Buch und einem Glas Wein zu, dann zog ich meinen Pyjama an und kroch erledigt, aber glücklich ins Bett.

-

Haus der Spinnets, gegen 19.00h 

„Holly!"

„Ich komme gleich!", brüllte sie die Treppe runter und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken, bevor sie sich darin einwickelte. Mit raschen Bewegungen rieb sie ihr Gesicht mit einer Feuchtigkeitscreme ein, damit ihre empfindliche Haut nicht zu pellen begann und trocknete sich aus Zeitnot die Haare mit dem Zauberstab, was sie sonst nie tat.

„_Holly_!"

„Ja! GLEICH!", brüllte sie noch einmal und griff dann nach der Wimperntusche. Unten war ein Klappern und ein Fluchen zu hören und sie hätte sich beinahe ins Auge gepiekst, als sie den Blick genervt zur Decke verdrehte. War ja klar, dass ihr Bruder wieder mal nichts auf die Reihe brachte. Schnaubend warf sie die Schminke wieder ins Kästchen zurück und hängte dann ihr Handtuch auf dem Halter auf, ehe sie in ihr Zimmer zurücksprintete.

„HOLLY!", brüllte Jamie noch lauter und klang ehrlich um Beherrschung bemüht.

Sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen ihren Bettkasten und Schmerz stach in ihrer großen Zehe. „¡Ay, caray!", fluchte sie murmelnd und humpelte auf einem Fuß zum Kleiderschrank. Als unten ebenfalls Flüche laut wurden, verdrehte sie noch einmal die Augen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„¡Sólo quiero cambiarme la ropa! _Ich will mich nur schnell umziehen!_", brüllte sie zurück und öffnete den Schrank. Zielsicher zog sie einen schulterfreien, weißen Pullover und eine Jeans heraus, zog sich an und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter.

„Wurde auch Zeit", knurrte Jamie, der hilflos mit Schürze bekleidet vor dem Ofen stand. „Hilf mir."

„Hast du auch nichts anbrennen lassen?" Holly lugte in die diversen Töpfe auf dem Herd und öffnete dann die Ofenklappe, um nach dem Putenbrustauflauf zu sehen. „Sieht ganz gut aus."

Völlig erledigt ließ Jamie sich auf einen Küchenstuhl sinken und nahm die Schürze ab. „Wieso konnte _ich_ Mum nicht abholen? Ich hasse Kochen!"

Mit einem belustigten Grinsen lehnte seine Schwester sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsfläche. „Dad hasst es auch. Und weil er immer noch älter ist als du, musstest du eben leiden. So spielt das Leben."

Als ihr Bruder nur den Kopf schüttelte, klopfte sie ihm gut gelaunt auf die Schulter. „Auf, auf, du müder Krieger. Lass uns den Tisch decken gehen."

„Und du bist sicher, dass hier nichts explodiert?", fragte er und schielte skeptisch auf die Töpfe.

„Ganz sicher."

Der Tisch war gerade fertig gedeckt und mit Servietten und Kerzen dekoriert, als Holly den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, der anzeigte, dass ihre Eltern wieder da waren. Sie befahl Jamie, die restlichen Servietten zu falten und aufzustellen und ging hinaus in den Flur, weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass ihre Mutter sich Sorgen machte, ob auch alles geklappt hatte.

„¿Está todo en orden?", fragte sie wie von Holly vorausgesehen, ehe sie auch nur den Mantel ausgezogen hatte. Bevor Luz die Küchentür aufmachen konnte, verdrehte ihre Tochter die Augen. „Ja, Mum, alles in Ordnung, okay? Das Essen ist nicht angebrannt und Jamie hat sich nicht am kochenden Reiswasser verbrannt."

„¡Gracias a Dios!", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd und reichte ihrem Mann den Mantel. „Man weiß ja nie."

Unter den aufmerksamen Augen von Luz Spinnet war das Essen servierbereit und die ganze Familie in tadellosem Zustand, als es schließlich klingelte. Eine leicht genervte, ansonsten aber recht amüsierte Holly wurde zur Tür geschickt, da die Männer gerade fachmännisch beratschlagten, welche Biersorte sie zum Essen anbieten sollten, und ihre Mutter ignorierten, die auf Wein bestand.

Luz äußerte einen scharf gesprochenen Satz und die Stimmen erstarben. Sah so aus, als würde es Wein geben. Grinsend öffnete sie die Haustür.

„Hallo, was für eine Begrüßung", grinste Lee zurück. „Freust du dich so, mich zu sehen?"

„Wärst du sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich nein sagen würde?" Lachend umarmte sie ihn, bevor sie ihn ins Haus zog.

„Wärst _du_ denn sehr enttäuscht, wenn _ich_ nein sagen würde?", erwiderte er schelmisch.

Sie antwortete ihm nur mit einem Lachen und schob ihn in die Küche, weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass ihre Eltern ihn unbedingt sehen wollten. „Der Ehrengast", verkündete sie und die Protestrufe ihres Bruders wegen der Getränkewahl erstarben.

Bevor Lee wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, seine Wangen geküsst und er selbst in eine Umarmung verpackt. Mrs. Spinnet schnatterte in für ihn unverständlichen Spanisch auf ihn ein und Mr. Spinnet hörte nicht auf, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

Den ganzen Abend lang wollten Alicias Eltern alles darüber wissen, was er seit seinem letzten Besuch getan hatte. Sie überschütteten ihn mit Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe, sodass es ihm fast vorkam, als wäre er ein echter Teil der Familie. Alicia wusste ja gar nicht, wie viel Glück sie hatte, so aufgewachsen zu sein.

Nach dem Essen hatte er endlich mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Jamie hatte heute Küchendienst und musste seiner Mutter beim Abwasch helfen und Mr. Spinnet war Kaffee kochen gegangen. Also saß Lee alleine mit Holly im Wohnzimmer.

Sie ließ sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen und musterte ihn aus amüsiert blitzenden, großen, dunklen Augen. „Und, lebst du noch, oder bist du inzwischen vor lauter Liebe erdrückt worden?"

Scherzhaft sah er an sich herunter, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Scheint fast so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Es ist gut, wieder da zu sein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es so vermisse."

„Meist merkt man es erst, wenn man weg ist. Das ist wahrscheinlich das Problem mit uns Menschen. Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge übersehen wir immer."

Er lachte und piekste sie in die Rippen. „Wird mir bloß nicht zu philosophisch. Ich wollte dir nämlich gerade sagen, dass ich deine neue Frisur mag."

„Danke." Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Na ja, so neu ist sie nicht mehr. Du warst nur ziemlich lange weg."

„Das stimmt wohl", sagte Lee nach einem Moment und sah hinunter auf seine Hand, die entspannt auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. „Mann, ich habe euch echt vermisst." Er lachte leise. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Als sich ihre Hand warm auf seine senkte, blickte er wieder auf. „Du bist kein Einzelgänger, du brauchst Menschen um dich herum. Also solltest du deswegen nicht allzu überrascht sein." Sie lächelte warm. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Lee."

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und war sich ihrer Nähe plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, nahm ihre Hand wieder weg und er fühlte, wie die kühle Luft an seiner Haut kitzelte. Die Wärme fehlte ihm komischerweise.

Holly legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn aus ihren dunklen Katzenaugen an. „Ich weiß ja, dass du viel zu tun hattest. Aber wäre nicht wenigstens ein kleines Souvenir drin gewesen?"

Lee brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich von seiner Hand wieder auf die Unterhaltung konzentrieren zu können, doch dann warf er ihr einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und tat empört. „Ich tue mein bestes, um euch allen den Ar-... ich meine, den Hintern zu retten und alles, woran du denkst, sind Souvenirs."

Sie grinste. „Ich bin nun mal ein oberflächliches und flatterhaftes Geschöpf, das auf materielle Werte fixiert ist."

„Und ich dachte, meine Anwesenheit wäre Geschenk genug." Er schniefte übertrieben und lachte dann. Holly prustete ebenfalls leise, nahm wieder seine Hand und ließ sich gegen seine Schulter sinken.

„Es geht doch nichts über einen heimgekehrten großen Bruder."

Irgendetwas an der Formulierung gefiel ihm nicht. Lee bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern, als hätte er ein zu eng sitzendes Hemd an. Holly war doch wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Kein Grund also, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Und doch, musste er zugeben, hier - in diesem Haus, in diesem Wohnzimmer, mit ihr auf diesem Sofa - und doch war da mehr. Es war nicht nur das warme Schimmern, das man fühlte, wenn man mit der Familie wieder vereint war, sondern etwas Tieferes. Ein Flackern, ein Kitzeln, das nichts mit dem guten Wein zu tun hatte.

Holly bemerkte Lees Unruhe und lehnte sich wieder zurück, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Eine kleine Falte erschien zwischen seinen Brauen, als er auf ihre verschlungenen Hände sah. Ihre Haut war heller als seine und doch bildete sie keinen scharfen Kontrast dazu. Ein warmer, bronzefarbener Schimmer schien davon auszugehen, während er ihre vergleichsweise schmalen, aber kraftvollen Finger ansah.

Kein Schmuck. Keine bemalten Fingernägel. Er wurde von dem Anblick abgelenkt, als sie ihm besorgt die andere Hand an die Wange legte.

„Hey, _mi cariño_, was ist los?" Sie sah ihm forschend in die Augen. „Du bist heute so still und ganz und gar nicht du selbst. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Holly...", sagte Lee und brach ab. _Scheiße_, war alles, war der einzige klare Gedanke, der ihn seinem Kopf zu finden war. Er hatte sich in Alicias kleine Schwester verknallt. Und das machte ihm höllische Angst.

Er riss seinen Blick von ihren viel zu faszinierenden Augen weg und bemühte sich redlichst, woanders hinzusehen, während ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Leider fiel sein Blick auf ihren Mund. Er hatte noch nie bemerkt, dass sie so einen hübschen Mund hatte, mit einer sanft geschwungenen Oberlippe und-

Hier stoppte er sich selbst. Es war schließlich Holly, die da vor ihm saß. Holly, die wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn war. Scheiße.

„Lee?" Holly, die wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn sein _sollte_, klopfte ihm sacht auf die Wange. „Alles klar? Bist du irgendwie weggetreten oder so? Willst du ein Glas Wasser? Oder einen Kaffee? Oder was Stärkeres?"

_Wie wäre es mit dir für den Rest meines Lebens?_ „Äh", brachte er heraus und sah wieder hoch zu ihren Augen. „Holly, ich..." Er hielt wieder inner und versuchte, dem Drang in seinem Inneren zu wiederstehen, der ihn unweigerlich in Richtung ihrer Lippen zog. Und langsam aber sich verlor er den Kampf und sah, wie etwas in ihren Augen sich veränderte, als er sich näher beugte.

Die Wohnzimmertür schwang auf und Mr. Spinnet kam mit einem voll beladenen Kaffeetablett herein, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Spinnet mitsamt Kekstellern und Jamie, der Bierflaschen trug und diese wie einen kostbaren Schatz vor dem missbilligenden Blick seiner Mutter zu schützen trachtete.

Mit einem ungeahnten Gefühl der Enttäuschung ließ Lee sich zurücksinken, als Holly ihn losließ und ein Stückchen von ihm abrückte.

Für den Rest des Abends fiel es ihm noch schwerer, sein übliches, fröhliches, geselliges Selbst zu sein. Er musste sich immer wieder zwingen, seine Augen nicht ungebührlich lange auf Holly ruhen zu lassen und schreckte vor Berührungen mit ihr zurück.

Es war schon ziemlich lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte und dass ihm so was nun auch noch ausgerechnet mit seiner ‚kleinen Schwester' passierte, war ihm alles andere als angenehm.

Endlich ging der Abend zu Ende und Lee wäre um ein Haar ein erleichterter Seufzer entfahren. Er musste erst mal über all das nachdenken. Musste entscheiden, was er tun oder nicht tun sollte. Musste Luft kriegen können.

Die ganze Familie brachte ihn zur Tür und verabschiedete ihn herzlich. Er stand endlich draußen vor der Tür, konnte den Nachthimmel und die Sterne sehen und ab und zu auch seinen eigenen Atem, der in regelmäßigen Abständen vor seinem Mund kondensierte.

Die Verabschiedungen wurden gemacht und unvermittelt stand Lee alleine mit Holly da. Sie lehnte gemütlich mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und lächelte ihn an, während er im Lichtkreis der Lampe an der Hauswand stand und nicht wusste, was zur Hölle er sagen oder tun sollte.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, murmelte „Na dann" und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Lee", sagte sie ruhig und hielt ihn damit zurück.

„Hör mal, das vorhin im Wohnzimmer tut mir Leid", sagte er rasch und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich muss mehr Wein getrunken haben, als ich dachte."

Sie lachte leise und trat aus dem Türrahmen raus. Bevor er auch nur nachdenken konnte, was er damit anfangen sollte, hatte sie bereits die Hände um sein Gesicht gelegt und küsste ihn.

Wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert schlangen sich sein Arme um ihre Taille und seine Lippen erwiderten den Kuss. Ihre Hände glitten um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn näher, während er wie berauscht ihren Geruch einsog.

Schließlich lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück und sah sie geschockt an. Sie lächelte noch immer dieses ruhige Lächeln, während ihre Augen glühten. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Sein Gehirn schien irgendwie ausgesetzt zu haben. Sein Mund stand offen, doch kein einziges Wort kam heraus, während er sie weiter anstarrte. Sie grinste noch breiter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kiefer.

„Wie?", brachte er schließlich hervor, doch Holly lachte und sagte: „Ich mag dich, Lee. Küss mich noch mal."

Irgendwie schien sie ihre dominante Ader bisher sehr gut vor ihm verborgen zu haben. Gehorsam verschloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen und nahm sich dieses Mal ein bisschen mehr Zeit, ihren Mund zu erkunden.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, wusste er zwar, dass sie fantastisch küssen konnte, aber was genau er mit dieser neuen Entwicklung anfangen sollte, war ihm weiterhin ein Rätsel. „Holly, warte mal." Er fuhr mit den Händen in ihre Haare und atmete tief durch. „Was machen wir hier?"

„Na ja..."

„Nein." Lee legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Aber was – was _machen_ wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, ich mag dich, du magst mich, aber – nun ja."

„Hey", sagte sie sanft und nahm seinen Finger von ihrem Mund. „Keine Angst. Ich bin kein männermordendes Monster, okay? Lass es uns doch einfach so laufen lassen und abwarten, was passiert."

Er dachte darüber nach, dann nickte er langsam. „Okay. Wenn du das wirklich willst?"

Holly verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. „Manchmal bist du wirklich dämlich, Lee Jordan." Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte sie eine handvoll seiner Dreadlocks gepackt und seinen Mund auf ihren gezogen.

* * *

A/N: Ja, sie sind zusammen. Einige haben das ja bereits vorausgeahnt. Ich hoffe, dass Holly sympathisch rübergekommen ist, ich mag sie nämlich sehr. Okay, ich bin jetzt vermessen: Würdet ihr mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen und mir sagen, was ihr denkt?  



	15. Kapitel 15

A/N: Ein Update für meinen eigenen Seelenfrieden. Diese Story lebt noch.

**Für alle Leser, die George mögen:** Gerade heute ist meine Antwort auf die Remix-Challenge der Rumtreiberinnen online gegangen, in dem George die Hauptrolle spielt. Zu finden ist das Ganze, wenn ihr auf meinem Profil unter den "Favorite Authors" auf eben genannte Rumtreiberinnen klickt und dann bei den Storys die Remix Challenge 2007 wählt. Das Original stammt von Jean und heißt "Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl" - es wäre gut, wenn man es vorher liest, und es ist auch sehr empfehlenswert!

* * *

_4. November, Donnerstag, noch 8 Tage bis zur Verhandlung_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich nicht ganz so friedlich, wie ich es mir nach einer Nacht in meinem eigenen Bett erhofft hatte. Ich stöhnte und blinzelte schläfrig, während ich zu verstehen versuchte, warum ich um (Blick auf den Wecker) halb acht plötzlich aufgewacht war, wo ich doch nie ein Frühaufsteher gewesen war. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich in meinem Zimmer um, doch alles war wie immer. Auf einmal tönte ein dumpfes Bollern durch mein Haus und simultan dazu erhoben sich draußen im Vorgarten Stimmen. Verwirrt fuhrt ich mir mit der Hand durchs Haar. Was war los?

Dann dämmerte es mir. Gestern hatte der Tagesprophet den Artikel veröffentlicht, in dem die Beziehung zwischen mir und Higgs richtig gestellt wurde und da ich den darauffolgenden Tag nicht zuhause gewesen war, musste das die Pressemeute sein, die ich gestern vermieden hatte.

Ich stöhnte wieder und ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen, was nur in einem dumpfen Pochen in meinem Kopf resultierte. Also rollte ich mich wieder hoch und stand murrend auf. Wieso konnten die dummen Reporter mich nach der Klarstellung nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Als weitere „Miss Spinnet!"-Rufe laut wurden, beschloss ich, erst mal duschen zu gehen und knallte die Badezimmertür mit Nachdruck zu.

Als ich zwanzig Minuten später mit sauberen und trockenen Haaren wieder herauskam, waren die Journalisten immer noch nicht weg. Grummelnd zog ich mich an und ging runter in die Küche, wo ich als erstes die Kaffeemaschine anmachte.

Während das Gerät lief und langsam Kaffeeduft den Raum erfüllte, versuchte ich tunlichst, die immer noch rufenden und an meine Haustür klopfenden Reporter zu ignorieren. Ich schaffte es bis zur ersten halben Tasse Kaffee, dann riss mein Geduldsfaden.

Ich marschierte zur Haustür und riss sie auf, womit keiner gerechnet zu haben schien, denn für ein paar Augenblicke sahen sie mich nur verblüfft an. Dann jedoch stürmten sie mit Fragen auf mich ein, von denen ich keine einzige verstand, weil alle durcheinander redeten. Dazu kam ein Blitzlichtgewitter das mich fast blind machte.

„Was wollen Sie hier?!", brüllte ich schließlich und die Männer und Frauen vor mich verstummten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sagte einer, „Wir hätten gerne eine Stellungnahme."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah den Reporter an. „Eine Stellungnahme zu meiner Stellungnahme?", fragte ich sarkastisch und der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hören Sie, es ist alles gesagt, was es dazu zu sagen gibt. Mr. Higgs und ich haben eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung und der Tagesprophet hat seine Zweifel diesbezüglich zurückgenommen. Was wollen Sie noch hören?"

„Wird sich diese Beziehung ändern, wenn die Verhandlung vorbei ist?", rief eine Journalistin von hinten.

Ich unerdrückte ein Grollen. „Ich bin keine Wahrsagerin. Wenn Sie es wissen wollen, dann suchen Sie am besten eine auf."

„Miss Spinnet, wie stehen sie zu Mr. Higgs?"

„Er ist mein Klient. Ich respektiere ihn als Mensch." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „War es das? Mein Kaffee wird kalt."

Die Reporter begannen wieder alle durcheinander zu reden, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür. Hoffentlich hatten sie jetzt wenigstens genug gehört, dass sie bald verschwinden würden. Andernfalls würde ich nämlich nicht zum Grimmauldplatz kommen, wo das nächste Treffen mit Vince angesetzt war.

Gerade als ich mir eine neue Tasse mit Kaffee einschenkte, kam eine Eule durch den Kamin hereingeschwebt. Sie ließ einen Brief auf meinen Tisch fallen, dann kehrte sie um und verschwand auf dem selben Wege, auf dem sie gekommen war.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich sah, dass er aus der Abteilung des Ministeriums, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht, kam, in der ich arbeitete. Ich hatte Urlaub. Was konnten die von mir wollen? Ich riss den Umschlag auf und zog das Pergament hervor.

_ 4. November 2000  
Internationales Büro für Magisches Recht  
Britische Sektion  
Dominick Evan Doyle, Vorsitz_

_Alicia Maria Spinnet  
Anwältin  
Internationales Büro für Magisches Recht  
Britische Sektion  
Wohnhaft in London_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Spinnet,_

_Sie stehen unter Verdacht, gegen den Anwaltskodex des Internationalen Büros für Magisches Recht, Paragraph 70, Absatz 3 verstoßen zu haben. Erscheinen Sie bitte daher am heutigen Tag um 14 Uhr 30 im Büro des Vorsitzenden der Britischen Sektion des Internationalen Büros für Magisches Recht, Mr. Dominick Evan Doyle, zu einer privaten Unterredung._

_Sollten Sie diesen Termin nicht wahrnehmen, werden Sie als Konsequenz von jeglicher zukünftiger Aktivität als Anwältin im Dienste des Ministeriums ausgeschlossen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
A. Harris  
Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit_

Fassungslos starrte ich auf den Brief. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hier stand ich und hatte gedacht, dass mit dem klärenden Artikel des Tagespropheten von vorgestern alles gegessen wäre. Aber nein, erst taucht eine Horde Reporter vor meiner Haustür auf und jetzt schickt mir meine dämliche Abteilung auch noch einen Brief, in dem der Verdacht geäußert wird, dass ich trotz alledem eine Beziehung zu Higgs habe! Was sollte ich denn noch machen, um die Welt zu überzeugen, dass das _nicht_ der Fall war?

Ich knallte meine Faust so heftig auf den Küchentisch, dass er erzitterte und meine Kaffeetasse herunterfiel. Das Klirren des zerschellenden Porzellans riss mich aus meiner Wut und führte mir vor Augen, was passieren konnte.

Wenn ich einfach nicht hinging, würden sie mich auf jeden Fall rausschmeißen. Aber wenn mein Chef schon dem Artikel in der Zeitung keinen Glauben schenkte, wie viel würde ich dann bei einer ‚privaten Unterredung' bei ihm erreichen?

Mein Chef war an sich ein recht fairer Mensch, nur hatte er ziemlich eingestaubte Vorstellungen von dem, was tugendhaft war und was liederlich. Wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass ich eine Affäre mit meinem Klienten hatte, dann würde ich ihm erst mal das Gegenteil beweisen müssen. Und was außer meinem Wort hatte ich schon vorzuweisen?

Eigentlich konnte ich mich nur darauf verlassen, dass er mit sich reden ließ. Schließlich war er nicht umsonst der Vorsitzende der Britischen Sektion der so hochtrabend ‚Internationales Büro für Magisches Recht' benannten Unterabteilung. Er hatte sich den Posten auch erarbeitet und das ganz sicher nicht, indem er unfair vorging.

Etwas ruhiger sammelte ich die Scherben meiner Tasse auf und warf sie in den Abfalleimer. Dann faltete ich das Pergament sorgfältig zusammen, schob es zurück in den Umschlag und steckte diesen in meinen Umhang, bevor ich das Kleidungsstück über meinen Arm legte. Entschlossen riss ich die Tür auf, drängte mich an den immer noch durcheinander rufenden Journalisten vorbei, bis ich etwas Platz hatte und Disapparierte.

Vor der Tür zum Grimmauldplatz tauchte ich wieder auf. Ich betrat das unheimliche Haus und ging direkt in die Küche, wo ich Mrs. Weasley fand. Sie sah auf und lächelte, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgt, als sie meine steinerne Miene sah. „Alicia... was ist los?"

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley. Wissen Sie, wo George ist?"

„In seinem Zimmer", sagte sie und wollte schon zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzten, doch ich nickte dankend und drehte mich auf dem Fuße wieder um, um zu seinem Zimmer hochzugehen. Meine Schritte waren recht resolut und es wunderte mich, dass Mrs. Black nicht aufwachte, aber vielleicht wusste sie auch einfach, dass sie sich im Moment besser nicht mit mir anlegte.

An Georges Zimmertür klopfte ich kurz, dann öffnete ich sie ohne auf ein Herein zu warten. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah mich überrascht an, doch auch seine Miene wurde schnell besorgt, als er mein Gesicht sah. „Hey", sagte er sanft.

„Sieh dir das an", blaffte ich und knallte den Umschlag auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er starrte auf den Absender, dann sah er wieder mich an.

„Was wollen die?"

Schnaubend vor Wut verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie haben den Verdacht, dass ich gegen den Anwaltskodex verstoßen habe und wollen, dass ich mich zu einer privaten Unterredung mit meinem Chef treffe." Meine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Georges rostrote Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sie glauben dem Artikel nicht?"

„Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dann bedeutete er mir, mich auf das Bett zu setzen. Wiederstrebend kam ich der Aufforderung nach, nicht ohne weiter böse Blicke auf den Brief zu werfen, der noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Irgendwie scheinst du immer in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", murmelte George, dann stützte er die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und sah mich an. „Plan?"

„Die Arschlöcher abmurksen?", erwiderte ich im selben Tonfall.

Er grinste, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Wegbleiben?"

„Geht nicht", seufzte ich. Ich merkte, wie meine Wut sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste. „Sonst werfen sie mich raus."

„Mit deinem Chef reden?"

„Das ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit." Ich rieb mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Jetzt, da mein Zorn einmal mehr verpufft war, fühlte ich mich müde und ausgelaugt. Ich war sehr dankbar, dass George da war, um mir zu helfen.

Besagter Helfer fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand übers Kinn. „Was ist er für ein Mensch?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fair. Konservativ. Alte Schule. Kurz gesagt: Er hält nichts von Regelbrüchen, ganz zu schweigen von flüchtigen Affären mit Klienten."

„Also hast du Beweislast?"

Ich nickte und George starrte mich einen Moment an. „Wie wäre es mit einem ärztlichen Attest, dass deine ähm... Unschuld noch... intakt ist?"

„_George_!"

Er grinste wieder und ich verdrehte die Augen. Streicht das mit dem dankbar für seine Hilfe. Schließlich nahm er meine Hände und schüttelte sie sanft. „Hey. Entspann dich. Du schaffst das. Du bist nicht umsonst einer der besten Anwälte des Ministeriums. Ich wette, du kannst den Alten in fünf Minuten in Grund und Boden argumentieren."

Mit etwas Anstrengung schaffte ich ein müdes Lächeln. George fand anscheinend, dass die Aufmunterung noch nicht ausgereicht hatte, denn er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und zog mich an seine Schulter. „Sag mir, was dir durch den Kopf geht."

Ich schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte ich schließlich, „Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich habe eine Erklärung abgegeben, habe gemacht, was sie wollten und ich bin immer noch die Dumme. Wieso glaubt mir niemand?" Die Ungerechtigkeit all dessen ließ meine Wut erneut und mit ungeahnter Wucht wiederkehren. Ich schlug mit der Faust aufs Bett, was nicht sonderlich befriedigend war und fuhr lauter fort, „Weißt du was? Heute morgen wurde ich von einer Reportermeute geweckt, die vor meiner Haustür gecampt hat. Ich bin sogar rausgegangen und habe ein paar ihrer Fragen beantwortet, aber es war einfach nicht _genug_. Es hat einfach nicht gereicht. Sie sind nicht weggegangen und haben mich in Ruhe gelassen. Es war ihnen nicht genug. Es ist nie genug! Alles, was ich mache, ist _nie_ genug!"

„Denkst du das wirklich?", fragte George leise. „Die ganzen Verbrecher, die du hinter Gitter gebracht hast? Die ganze Zeit, die du aufgebracht hast, um die Noten zu bekommen, die du für deinen Beruf brauchst? Denkst du, dass das nicht genug ist?"

Er verstand es nicht! Aber er musste es verstehen! Ich kämpfte mich hoch und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Nein! Ich meine, dass es hier _drinnen_ nie genug ist!" Ich ballte meine Rechte vor meinem Herzen zur Faust. „Verstehst du? Ich habe immer dafür gearbeitet, in diesem Beruf gut zu sein, aber es _reicht_ einfach nicht! Es ist _egal_, wie viele Prozesse ich gewinne, es ist _egal_, wie viele Verbrecher bestraft werden." Mein Ton war flehend, ich wollte, dass er es verstand. „Hier drin ist es nie genug. Es ist nie das, was ich will, was ich _wirklich_ will."

George nahm sanft meine Faust und öffnete sie ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. „Sag mir, was du willst. Was du wirklich willst."

Ich fühlte, wie meine Brust sich unter meinen Atemzügen hob und senkte und nagte verzweifelt an meiner Unterlippe. „Ich - ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht... Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass es nicht genug ist." Ich wusste, dass er verstanden hatte, was ich meinte, denn er zog mich schweigend in eine Umarmung und strich mir beruhigend übers Haar, während die Tränen, von denen ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie mir über die Wangen liefen, seinen Pullover tränkten.

-

Sanft zog George die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich zu, einen Umhang über dem Arm. Alicia war nach vielen verzweifelten Tränen schließlich eingeschlafen. Jetzt lag sie auf seinem Bett, zugedeckt mit einem seiner alten Umhänge aus Hogwarts.

George ging so leise wie möglich den Flur zur Treppe entlang, dann hinunter in die Eingangshalle und direkt durch zur Küche, wo seine Mutter noch immer am rumwerkeln war. Sie konnte sich den ganzen Tag in der Küche beschäftigen. Mrs. Weasley sah auf, als er reinkam, ihr Gesichtsausdruck besorgt. „Wie geht es Alicia?"

„Sie schläft", antwortete er.

„Sie war so aufgeregt, als sie vorhin kam, aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt, was los ist", sagte die rundliche Frau und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, um sich ihrem Sohn zuzuwenden. „Was ist passiert? Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder, George?"

George zog finster die Brauen zusammen. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Mum. Es kann durchaus sein, dass Alicia in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass es nicht mal ihre Schuld ist."

Mrs. Weasley sah ziemlich erschrocken aus. „Oh, Merlin."

Ihr Sohn nickte grimmig, dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich muss gehen, Mum. Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich zurückkomme."

„Aber wohin willst du?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde einen dringend nötigen Besuch machen. Alicia wird es nicht gefallen, aber es gibt Klärungsbedarf."

Mrs. Weasley sah verwirrt zu, wie George den Raum durchschritt. Als er schon fast bei der Tür war, merkte sie, dass er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, was mit Alicia los war. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie noch mal, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur die Hand und verließ die Küche.

Draußen auf dem Flur hörte George den ärgerlichen Seufzer seiner Mutter und ihre gemurmelte Beschwerde, dass sich niemand dazu herabließ, _ihr_ mal was zu erklären. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, trat George raus auf die Straße und ging mit eiligen Schritten zu einer Seitengasse, von wo aus er Disapparierte.

In einer wohlbekannten Muggelwohngegend tauchte er wieder auf und ging ohne zu zögern mit schnellen, resoluten Schritten den zu Weg zu Terence Higgs' Haus entlang. An der Tür angekommen, klopfte er kurz und ungeduldig, obwohl er die hölzerne Barriere lieber in die Luft gesprengt hätte, als darauf zu warten, dass der Slytherin öffnete. Als die Tür dann aufging, war seine Laune nicht gerade besser, doch George zwang sich zu einem Nicken, auch wenn Higgs ihn nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung unterkühlt und aggressiv ansah. „Was willst du, Weasley?"

„Es geht um Alicia", antwortete George und nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und einem unlesbaren Blick öffnete Higgs die Tür weit genug, dass er eintreten konnte. Er ging ungebeten durch zum Wohnzimmer, wo der große, schwarze Hund schlafend auf dem Boden lag, ohne sich um die Präsenz des Besuchers zu kümmern.

George setzte sich nicht hin, sondern drehte sich zu seinem unfreiwilligen Gastgeber um, als dieser hinter ihm den Raum betrat. Higgs lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während er den rothaarigen Zwilling musterte. „Was ist mit Spinnet?"

„Ich will, dass du dir einen anderen Anwalt suchst." George sah ihn fest an, sein Kiefer grimmig angespannt. Higgs sah nicht so aus, als würde er der Forderung nachkommen wollen, aber seine Meinung war George ziemlich egal. Seinetwegen drohte Alicia die Kündigung, seinetwegen hatte sie heute im Grimmauldplatz einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch gehabt, der George mehr erschüttert hatte, als er zugeben wollte.

Higgs lachte humorlos. „Deine Scherze waren auch schon mal besser, Weasley." Die falsche Belustigung in seiner Stimme verschwand. „Alicia ist gut in dem, was sie tut, sehr gut sogar. Wieso sollte ich mitten in den Vorbereitungen zu meiner Verhandlung den Anwalt wechseln, besonders wo doch alle anderen die schlechtere Wahl wären?"

Jetzt nannte er sie schon Alicia. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Job wegen einer eingebildeten Affäre auf der Kippe stand. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend zwang George sich zur Ruhe, bevor er antwortete. „Sie hat heute Morgen eine Vorladung zu einem Gespräch mit ihrem Chef gekriegt, weil sie ihm Büro vermuten, dass sie eine Affäre mit dir hat." George sah Higgs bohrend an, um diesem die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation klar zu machen. „Sie riskiert ihren Job. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben darauf hingearbeitet und jetzt ist vielleicht alle vorbei wegen einer kleinen Unaufmerksamkeit."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Weasley", antwortete Higgs kühl, „aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es Alicia helfen soll, wenn ich den Anwalt wechsle. Es wird aussehen, als hätten wir was zu verbergen – als würden wir verzweifelt versuchen, eine Affäre geheim zu halten."

„Hör zu, Higgs", knurrte George, der langsam die Geduld verlor. „Alicia bedeutet mir eine Menge und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie sich jemand in ihr Leben zwängt und alles durcheinander bringt. So sehr ich es auch hasse", fügte er bitter hinzu, „kann ich hier nichts machen. Du aber schon. Also strengst du besser deine kleinen, grauen Zellen an und überlegst dir einen Weg, wie du ihren Chef überzeugen kannst, dass du eher ins Kloster gehen würdest, als sie anzufassen."

Während des gesamten Vortrages hatte Higgs nichts weiter getan, als die gehobene Braue zu senken und ihn weiter ausdruckslos anzustarren. Schließlich sagte er frostig, „Ich nehme von niemandem Befehle entgegen, Weasley. Auch von dir nicht. Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte." Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und entkreuzte seine Arme. „Und jetzt gehst du besser, bevor meine Geduld am Ende ist."

Georges Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten wütend, als kämpfte er mit sich selbst, doch nach ein paar spannungsgeladenen Herzschlägen warf er Higgs einen letzten, lodernden Blick zu und ging langsam, aber entschlossen an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Der Slytherin folgte ihm und als der Zwilling die Tür öffnete und auf die Schwelle hinaustrat, sagte er leise, „Noch gehört sie nicht dir, Weasley, vergiss das nicht."

Ohne sich umzudrehen oder in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, ging George den Weg zur Straße entlang, den kalten Blick von Higgs im Rücken spürend.

-

Ich saß in der warmen Küche des Grimmauldplatzes, eine Decke um meine Schultern und eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand, als ein recht grimmig aussehender George hereinmarschierte. Mrs. Weasley stellte sofort ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an, sagte aber nichts – was mich doch wunderte, da es ganz untypisch für sie war.

George legte seinen Umhang über die Lehne eines Stuhls, dann zog er ihn zurück und setzte sich, sodass er, wenn er wollte, die Hand ausstrecken und meine berühren konnte. Er runzelte jedoch die Stirn und musterte mich, weshalb ich mich bemühte, fit und entschlossen auszusehen. Ich versuchte sogar ein Lächeln, das aber recht zittrig wurde, daher verbarg ich meinen Mund schnell wieder hinter der Kakaotasse. „Wo bist du gewesen?", nuschelte ich.

Er schien eine Weile zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte, dann antwortete er, „Bei Higgs."

Überrascht spuckte ich den Schluck heißer Flüssigkeit, den ich gerade genommen hatte, über den Tisch. Nach Luft ringend und mit tränenden Augen funkelte ich George an, nicht gerade zufrieden mit seiner Aktion. Er erwiderte den Blick jedoch ungerührt, zur Abwechslung mal nicht der scherzende, gut gelaunte Zwilling, an den ich sonst gewöhnt war.

„Wieso?", fragte ich schließlich, als ich nicht mehr Gefahr lief, an Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben. „Kannst du ihn nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen? Er ist mein Klient, George."

„Er ist Schuld an diesem Dilemma." Ich konnte ein Zittern von unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme hören.

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete ich, „Ich bin genauso Schuld. Um solche Gerüchte unwillentlich zu provozieren, müssen schon von beiden Seiten unbedachte Gesten gekommen sein."

„Erzähl doch keinen Blödsinn!", sagte er heftig.

„Dann liegt die Schuld wohl allein bei der Presse", erwiderte ich ruhig und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kakao, wobei ich mir in meinem Versuch, einen Anschein von Seriosität und Würde zu erwecken, die Zunge verbrühte. „Manchmal machen sie mehr kaputt, als sie beabsichtigen, aber es ist ihr Job. Man kann ihnen deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen."

Möglichst unauffällig versuchte ich, durch den Mund zu atmen, damit meine geschundene Zunge (die sich inzwischen recht pelzig anfühlte) ein wenig Kühlung bekam.

George warf mir einen wilden Blick zu. „Vorhin klang das aber noch ganz anders, Alicia."

Ich schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch den Mund. „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass alles an diesem Gespräch hängt – und dass meine Chancen nicht sehr gut stehen. Aber was soll ich tun?" Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn scharf an. „Was kann ich tun?"

Ein paar Herzschläge lang starrte er mich nur an und ich dachte schon, dass ihm eine Idee gekommen wäre, doch dann schlug er plötzlich kraftvoll mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass das Geschirr darauf laut klapperte und Mrs. Weasleys leere Tasse umfiel. „Verdammt!"

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, dann stand er auf einmal neben meinem Stuhl und hatte mich bei den Armen gepackt. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, aber die Situation hatte nichts sexuell Aufgeladenes an sich. „Alicia", sagte er so eindringlich, dass ich mir der Art, wie mein Name aus seinem Mund klang, überdeutlich bewusst wurde, „ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen und das macht mich krank. Aber ich will, dass du da hingehst und ihnen irgendwie – irgendwie – begreiflich machst, dass sie einen Fehler machen."

„Warum?", flüsterte ich und starrte in die grünen Augen, die sich in meine bohrten.

„Weil ich weiß, wie viel dir dieser Job bedeutet", antwortete er.

Sein warmer Atem strich über mein Kinn und ich schloss die Augen, damit ich seinem Blick entfliehen konnte. „George, ich will meine Ideale nicht verraten."

„Deine Ideale?!", donnerte er und ich zuckte zusammen, weil er so nah war, dass seine Stimme in meinen Ohren dröhnte. Die Lider weiter fest zusammengepresst, nickte ich. Entgegen meiner Erwartung brüllte er mich jedoch nicht weiter an, schüttelte mich auch nicht, noch ließ er mich angewidert los. Stattdessen begann er zu lachen und ließ seine Stirn kraftlos gegen meine sinken, während seine Hände warm über meine Arme strichen. „Merlin, Alicia", keuchte er, „ich weiß nicht, ob du verrückt bist oder nur mutig."

Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge und linste heraus, aber da ich nur seine vor stillem Lachen zitternde Nase sah, befand ich es für sicher, auch das zweite Lid zu heben. Während ich nachdenklich auf seine Nasenwurzel starrte, beruhigte George sich langsam wieder, auch wenn seine Schultern noch ab und zu zuckten. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah mich mit einer gehobenen Braue an. „Du bringst mich noch ins Grab."

Ungerührt erwiderte ich seinen Blick. „Na, dann sollte ich mir besser einen guten Anwalt besorgen, denkst du nicht?"

* * *

A/N: Die ist die offizielle Meldung: Ich lebe noch. ;-) 


	16. Kapitel 16

A/N: Wir werden sehen, wie weit ich hier noch komme, bevor auch diese Story ganz endgültig unter meinem Zeitmangel leiden muss.

Meine Energien sind auf die _Rumtreiberinnen_ konzentriert und unser Großprojekt. Die anderen meiner lieben Mit-Schreiberinnen sind sehr aktiv und falls ihr gerne mehr von der Generation um Alicia (nennen wir sie die Generation um Woods Quidditchteam) lesen wollt oder auch mal ein bisschen die ältere Generation von Harrys Eltern, dann empfehle ich das Profil der Rumtreiberinnen. Und wenn ihr da nichts Passendes findet, dann auf den Seiten von einem der Mitglieder garantiert. Wir haben prominente Namen bei uns.

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Nervös strich ich mir über meinen dezenten, dunkelgrauen Umhang, der mit sanftem Schwung um meine Knöchel glitt. Darunter trug ich einen respektablen, knielangen Rock in Mitternachtsschwarz (so hatte man mir im Geschäft gesagt – für mich sah ein schwarz aus wie das nächste) und einen dünnen, feingerippten Pullover in dem Roséton, den ich so verabscheute. Ich hatte mich von Ginny und Hermine in puncto konservativ-eleganter Kleidung beraten lassen und so kam es, dass ich in schwarzen Muggelpumps mit vernünftigem Absatz den Gang zum Büro meines Vorgesetzten entlang stakste.

Ich atmete tief durch, sodass die Haarsträhnen, die um mein Gesicht fielen, sanft erzitterten. Dann straffte ich die Schultern und klopfte an die Tür mit dem Messingschild, auf dem in kunstvoll geschwungenen Kursivbuchstaben der Name _Dominick Evan Doyle_ mit zugehörigem _Vorsitzender_ zu lesen war. Ich starrte auf das Metallplättchen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, während ich meine schweißigen Handflächen am Umhang abwischte.

Von drinnen erklang ein befehlsgewohntes „Herein", daher öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Das Büro war größer als meins und hatte eine längliche, rechteckige Form. Der Schreibtisch von Mr. Doyle stand rechts vom Eingang, während sich links an der Wand eine Reihe von Aktenschränken entlang zog. Es gab sogar eine falsche immergrüne Topfpflanze, wie Muggel sie in ihren Büros stehen haben, was mich merkwürdigerweise beruhigte. Ein Mann, der eine falsche Pflanze in seinem Büro hatte, würde doch sicher mit sich reden lassen, oder?

Mr. Doyle war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit einem aus der Mode gekommenen Kurzhaarschnitt und einem Bart, der säuberlich gestutzt auf seiner Oberlippe saß. Sein Anzug passte gut, auch wenn er vor zwanzig Jahren einmal modern gewesen sein mochte. Es verlieh ihm etwas Gemütliches, das seine autoritäre Ausstrahlung abmilderte.

Er erhob sich, als ich eintrat und schüttelte mir die Hand, während ich zittrig lächelte. „Miss Spinnet, gut, dass Sie hier sind." Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ich mich nur hier eingefunden hatte, weil ich sonst rausgeschmissen würde, geschickt und bat mir, nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten, eine Tasse Tee an. Ich lehnte höflich ab und faltete die Hände, damit sie nicht zitterten.

„Nun gut", sagte er und sah mich über seinen Kirschholzschreibtisch hinweg an. „Miss Spinnet, Sie sind hier, weil der dringende Verdacht vorliegt, dass Sie eine Affäre mit Ihrem Klienten Terence Higgs haben."

„Ich habe bereits mit einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme klar gestellt – die von Mr. Higgs bestätigt wurde – dass ich in keinster Weise privat mit ihm involviert bin."

Mr. Doyle bewegte ernst den Kopf. „Die Fotos, die kürzlich im ‚Tagespropheten' erschienen sind, legen einen anderen Schluss nahe."

Ich holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen. „Diese Fotos sind entstanden, als mein Klient und ich vor einer Gruppe von Reporten flohen, Sir. Sie sagen nichts über den Status unserer Beziehung aus."

„Und was ist mit den Aussagen, die die Freunde und Familie des Mr. Higgs zu diesem Thema gemacht haben, Miss Spinnet? Auf der Seite ihres Klienten scheint man anzunehmen, dass Sie durchaus eine private Beziehung mit ihm haben."

„Mr. Doyle, ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, dass ich keine private Beziehung zu Terence Higgs habe", sagte ich und beugte mich ein Stück vor, um meinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Ich weiß, dass dies gegen den Anwaltskodex verstoßen würde und ich würde niemals meinen Job in dieser Weise gefährden."

Er seufzte und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Miss Spinnet – Alicia. Sie wissen selbst, dass Sie den Kodex bereits öfter recht frei interpretiert haben, um Ihre Fälle zu gewinnen. Ich will nicht leugnen, dass es richtig ist, Verbrecher hinter Gitter zu bringen, aber ich kann Ihre Methoden dabei nicht gutheißen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist, Sir – geht es hier um meine Arbeitsmethoden oder um die Anschuldigung, dass ich eine Affäre mit meinem Klienten habe?"

In einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Tadel zog Mr. Doyle die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sollte sich die Annahme, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit Mr. Higgs haben, als wahr herausstellen, dann besteht dringender Grund zu dem Verdacht, dass Sie sich davon in Ihrer Objektivität beeinflussen lassen. Ich dachte, das wäre Ihnen klar."

„Da diese Annahme, von der Sie sprechen", sagte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, um einen höflichen Ton bemüht, „gänzlich unbegründet und schlichtweg falsch ist, war mir diese Schlussfolgerung durchaus nicht klar. Ich setze mich mit dem Fall meines Klienten auseinander, weil ich berufliches Interesse daran habe, nicht persönliches."

„Und doch opfern Sie Ihren Urlaub dafür, Miss Spinnet." Er sah mich plötzlich scharf an. „Warum?"

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und ich suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, die ihn dazu bringen könnten, mir zu glauben. Schließlich seufzte ich. „Ich habe Ideale, Mr. Doyle, die ich nie verraten werde. Eines dieser Ideale ist der Glaube an Gerechtigkeit. Ich glaube, dass Terence Higgs zu Unrecht angeklagt ist und daher will ich ihm helfen."

Er sah mich an, nachdenklich. Ich sah, dass ihn meine Ehrlichkeit beeindruckt hatte, aber dennoch war er sich nicht sicher. „Also waren Ihre Gründe doch persönliche, Miss Spinnet." Ich nickte kaum merklich und ballte die Fäuste, sagte aber nichts. Mr. Doyle seufzte wieder. „Ich will Sie nicht anlügen. Ihre Standhaftigkeit was Ihre Ideale angeht beeindruckt mich. Doch trotzdem kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass Sie nicht doch privat mit Mr. Higgs involviert sind, wenn Sie so leichtfertig mit den Regeln umgehen, die für mich den Wert eines Gesetzes besitzen."

„Wenn Mr. Higgs" – ich erstickte beinahe an dem Namen – „Ihnen unter Eid versichern würde, dass er keine Beziehung mit mir hat und niemals hatte, würde Sie das davon überzeugen, dass die Annahme grundlos ist?"

Seine Augen waren hell und aufmerksam. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Unter den gegebenen Umständen könnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass es Ihre Überzeugungskraft war, die ihn dazu gebracht hat."

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn mit brennendem Blick an. „Was soll ich dann tun, damit Sie mir glauben?" Meine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich verstand. Bestechung. Etwas in mir brach. Ich hatte die Fäuste so fest geballt, dass sich meine Fingernägel tief in meine Handballen gegraben hatten. Schwer atmend rang ich um Beherrschung, doch ich spürte, wie meine Wut tobte und mein Blut heiß durch meine Adern schoss. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stand auf. Hinter meinem Stuhl drehte ich mich jedoch noch mal um, weil ich auf einmal wusste, was zu tun war. Ich umklammerte die hölzerne Lehne so fest, dass meine Knöcheln weiß hervortraten.

„Ich wollte Anwältin werden, weil ich Gerechtigkeit wollte", sagte ich leise und mein Vorsitzender hielt auf halbem Wege vom Stuhl hoch inne. „Ich wollte dazu beitragen, dass die Welt ein bisschen besser wird. Aber jetzt stellt sich raus, dass alles nur Schwindel war und doch die mit dem dicksten Geldbeutel und dem reinsten Blut die Welt regieren."

Es schien, als wolle Mr. Doyle was einwerfen, doch ich schnitt ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Alle reden immer von Einheit und Zusammenarbeit, aber eigentlich wollen sie nur über Leute befehlen, die sie für niederer befinden! Sie halten ihre Nasen so hoch, dass sie die wirklichen Probleme gar nicht mehr sehen." Ich rang nach Atem. „Solche Leute kosten mich jetzt meinen Job, weil ich einfach nicht genug Geld habe, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Ich dachte, wenn man nur hart genug arbeitet, kann man etwas erreichen, aber jetzt sehe ich ziemlich deutlich, dass all diese arroganten Reinblüter, die so viel auf ihre Ahnen und ihre Blutlinie halten, wirklich Recht haben."

Ich starrte ihn an, den Unterkiefer vorgeschoben und eine Strähne meines Haares klebte mir an der Wange. „Jemand wie ich hat überhaupt keine Chance in so einem von Bestechung verblendeten Ministerium." Tief Luft holend, besiegelte ich meine Laufbahn. „Wissen Sie was? Sie brauchen mich nicht rauswerfen, ich gehe freiwillig."

Mr. Doyle öffnete den Mund, geschockt über diese Wendung, und sank in seinen Stuhl zurück. Mit leiser, fester Stimme fuhr ich fort. „Aber Eins sage ich Ihnen: Ich ziehe diesen letzten Fall durch, koste es, was es wolle und mögen alle denken, was sie wollen. Ich werde es tun, nur um es diesen arroganten Mistkerlen zu zeigen. Ich werden ihnen beweisen, dass auch jemand wie ich gegen sie gewinnen kann. Ich werde meine Ideale nicht verraten", wiederholte ich.

Ich ging zur Tür, doch bevor ich hinaustrat, drehte ich mich noch einmal um und sah meinen Vorsitzenden an, der plötzlich alt und verwirrt aussah. „Ich gehe, und wissen Sie auch warum?" Ohne auf sein Kopfschütteln zu warten, sagte ich, „Weil es Gerechtigkeit in diesen Mauern nicht mehr gibt." Und ich ging, meinen Vorsitzenden in ungläubigem Schweigen zurücklassend.

* * *

Ich zitterte heftig, als ich in den Fahrstuhl trat. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach mich an und ich war sehr dankbar dafür. Den Rücken gegen die kühle Wand gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen, überstand ich die Fahrt, ohne dass ich in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach – keine geringe Leistung, in meinen Augen.

Als ich ins Freie stolperte, traf mich das Gewicht der Entscheidung, die ich getroffen hatte, wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Ich sank auf die nächstbeste Bank und drückte meine Hände auf den Magen, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der fast übermächtig wurde. Ich zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper und meine Haare klebten mir an der Stirn und an den Wangen, während ich versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, steckte ich den Kopf zwischen die Knie und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit ebbte das Schwindelgefühl ab, doch der Brechreiz blieb als leise, konstante Erinnerung an das, was ich getan hatte. Mühsam erhob ich mich von der Bank und ging mit weichen Knien die Straßen entlang, bis ich eine Stelle fand, von der aus ich Apparieren konnte.

Im Nachhinein wurde mir bewusst, dass es eine schrecklich dumme Idee war zu Apparieren, wenn ich körperlich und emotional völlig am Ende war, doch es hatte geklappt und ich stand in einer menschenleeren Seitengasse der ruhigen Gegend, in der Terence Higgs wohnte.

Ich konnte George nicht gegenübertreten, nicht jetzt. Ich konnte noch seine Stimme in meinen Ohren hören, sie hallte in meinem Kopf wider und ließ die Übelkeit in Wellen durch meinen Körper schwappen. „_Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann dir nicht helfen und das macht mich krank. Aber ich will, dass du da hingehst und ihnen irgendwie – irgendwie – begreiflich machst, dass sie einen Fehler machen."_

Ich hatte ihn enttäuscht. Mein Gott, ich hatte ihn so sehr enttäuscht, dabei war es ihm nicht einmal um sich selbst gegangen. Es war ihm um _mich_ gegangen, nur um _mein_ Glück und trotzdem hatte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich konnte jetzt nicht zu ihm, konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen mit dem Wissen, dass es wieder nicht genug gewesen war.

Das Stück bis zu Higgs Haustür legte ich wie in Trance zurück, merkte nicht, ob ich stolperte oder Pflanzen streifte. Erst als ich das kühle, solide Holz der Tür unter meiner Faust spürte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich angekommen war. Als er öffnete, erschrak er – und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich war vermutlich bleich wie nie zuvor und musste ziemlich verstört aussehen. Er stieß die Tür wortlos auf und ich trat an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Sobald er hinter sich geschlossen hatte, vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust und klammerte mich an sein Hemd.

Schweigend legte er die Arme um mich und hielt mich fest. Er stellte keine Fragen, er versuchte nicht, mich irgendwie zu trösten und tätschelte mir auch nicht verlegen die Schulter. Er stand einfach da, ließ die Wärme seiner Hände durch meine Kleidung sickern und wartete geduldig, bis ich aufhörte zu zittern. Dann nahm er meinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste mich sanft, während ich mich noch immer wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte.

Fünf Minuten später saß ich auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, eine Decke um die Schultern und in den Händen ein Glas Whiskey (was mich stark an den Nachmittag erinnerte, als ich in ähnlicher Haltung in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes gesessen hatte). Normalerweise trank ich nicht viel Alkohol, doch die brennende Flüssigkeit hatte meinen überreizten Magen beruhigt und meinen Kreislauf so weit angeregt, dass meine Hände wieder warm wurden. Der Hund, der die Schnauze träge auf meine Füße gelegt hatte, wärmte auch diese Körperteile, sodass ich mich langsam wieder menschlich fühlte.

Ich wandte den Blick von Nero ab und blickte auf zu Terence, der neben mir in einem Sessel saß. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sah mich nachdenklich an, was mein Herz nervös flattern ließ. „Ich habe meinen Job hingeschmissen."

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz, doch er wandte den Blick nicht von mir ab, sondern sah mich genauso intensiv an wie vorher. „Sie haben mir nicht geglaubt, dass wir keine Affäre miteinander haben, also bin ich gegangen." Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Whiskey. „Ich wäre sowieso rausgeschmissen worden", sagte ich, die Stimme etwas heiser vom scharfen Alkohol. In die goldene Flüssigkeit starrend, fügte ich hinzu, „Ich beende deinen Fall."

„Alicia."

Er sprach meinen Namen spanisch aus; A-lee-thia anstatt englisch A-lee-sha, wie alle anderen. Ich zögerte einen Moment, sah dann aber doch auf. Seine blauen Augen waren noch immer auf mich gerichtet und sie waren unergründlich wie eh und je. „Bitte sag nicht, dass es dir Leid tut", bat ich ihn, leise, fast flüsternd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertragen könnte."

Er nickte und überlegte, dann sagte er, „Danke."

Kurz und freudlos lächelte ich. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich es nicht für dich getan habe. Aber ich habe es nicht _nur_ für dich getan." Nachdenklich sah ich wieder auf den Whiskey. „Zum größten Teil war es wohl Stolz, der mich an meinen Idealen festhalten ließ."

Seine Hand an meiner Wange ließ mich ein weiteres Mal zu ihm aufsehen und diesmal waren seinen Augen näher, heller, brennender. „Ich danke dir, Alicia. Für alles."

Dieses Mal war ich es, die nickte, doch ich tat es nur, weil ich meiner Stimme nicht traute. Er nahm die Hand weg und ich trank noch einen Schluck vom Whiskey. Das Brennen war merkwürdig wohltuend.

„Hat Weasley dir erzählt, dass er mir heute einen Besuch abgestattet hat?"

Ohne ihn anzusehen, nickte ich noch einmal. „Ja. Das hat er. Es tut mir Leid, wenn er dich belästigt haben sollte."

Ein erstickter Laut entwich ihm und als ich meinen Kopf hob, sah ich, wie er sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare fuhr, sodass sie vom Kopf abstanden. „Merlin, Alicia! Er war kurz davor, mich umzubringen! Aber das kann ich ihm nicht verdenken, denn ich kann ihn verstehen. Ich habe mich genauso hilflos gefühlt wie er, aber ich hatte niemanden, an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte." Er seufzte, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Kopf, um die Haare wieder zu glätten.

Ich saß still da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er mir gerade gesagt hatte. Nicht ich war es jedoch, die als Nächstes sprach, sondern er. „Ich frage mich, ob es richtig war, zu dir zu gehen. Ob es richtig war, dich in diese Sache hineinzuziehen. Wir können nicht zurück, aber trotzdem frage ich mich…" Seine Stimme verklang.

„Ich bereue es nicht", sagte ich als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Terence lächelte schief. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es bereue oder nicht", erwiderte er mit leichter Ironie im Unterton. „Durch dich ist alles etwas komplizierter."

Halb empört, halb verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. „Ich helfe dir bei deiner Anklage, wie kann ich dein Leben da komplizierter machen?"

Das Lächeln wurde deutlicher und das Eis in seinen Augen schmolz. Ich hatte diese Augen schon einmal warm und voller Emotionen gesehen – als Tonks sich in ihn verwandelt hatte. Jetzt jedoch war es wirklich er, der vor mir saß, und ich starrte ihn wie gebannt an. „_Mira_." Pass auf.

Er beugte sich vor und berührte meine Lippen mit seinen. Dieser sanfte Kontakt allein reichte aus, dass ich plötzlich in Flammen stand, Hitze durch meinen Körper wallte und mein Blut rauschte. Das Whiskey-Glas entglitt meinen Fingern und fiel mit einem dumpfen Klang auf den Teppich, wo sich sein Inhalt ergoss, doch keiner von uns achtete darauf.

„_¿Veras_?", sagte er leise. „Siehst du, was passiert?"

Ich nickte, streckte die Hand aus und vergrub sie in seinen Haaren. Er erschauderte und schloss die Augen, bevor er mein Handgelenk ergriff, um die Bewegung meiner Finger zu stoppen. Als er mich wieder ansah, war kein Eis in seinen Augen, sondern Feuer. „Alicia…"

Es war eine Warnung und ich wusste es. Aber ich zog die Hand nicht weg, sondern krümmte die Finger, sodass sie durch seine dichten, weichen Haare strichen. Mit einem Ruck zog er an meinem Handgelenk, sodass ich vor dem Sofa auf die Beine kam. Terence erhob sich und legte die Hände um mein Gesicht und dann verschwand auf einmal mein Gehirn.

Sein Kuss war nicht sanft, wie vorher, sondern hart und fordernd, doch ich erwiderte ihn trotzdem. Meine Wangen glühten, während meine Finger durch seine Haare wanderten, zu seinem Nacken, seinen Rücken entlang. „_Te quiero_", murmelte er und ich erschauderte. Ich will dich. Und es bedeutete noch viel mehr. Er holte tief Luft. „_Estoy loco por ti_." Ich bin verrückt nach dir.

Ich umspannte seinen Kiefer mit meinen Händen und küsste ihn. „Schsch_._"

* * *

A/N: Ohne Worte.


End file.
